Blood Relations
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mick gets surprising news after a re-test of his DNA by BioNalysis
1. Chapter 1

The Usual Disclaimers

PG 13

Blood Relations

Dr. Alison Linn had hated the thought of leaving Los Angeles for Europe and especially Paris, when she was scouted by the scientific headhunting organization, GlobalSearch. But she was suddenly without a job so when the call came in, with an offer of an all-expense paid interview, her bags were packed.

Just as she had remembered, Paris was dreary this time of year. Rainy and dismal just like her high school senior year French club trip too many years ago. She saw her younger self, oh, so serious with dark rimmed eyeglasses and straight hair always severely held back off her face. About to go off to college and to start her career, this had been the last hurrah of high school. And she had hated every darn second of that trip. The French were disdainful, actually quite rude, especially the waiters at the cafes who pointedly corrected your pathetic attempts at speaking their language. No, she did not have good memories of France.

Still it was a job and after BioNalysis had made the discovery of totally bungled lab reports on blood and genetic material analyses going back to 2001, there had been a "blood" bath. Alison snickered at the pun. She was, however unfairly, one of the ones who got soaked.

Not so funny, but too true. She had immediately called her best friend, Beth Turner, who was as shocked as Alison over the sacking. Beth had commiserated with Alison and had invited her to a pity party dinner at the lovely penthouse she and Mick shared.

Alison was always happy to see them both and a friend of theirs, Josef Kostan, had dropped in. She had, of course, heard of the very rich hedge fund trader, but didn't know how close of friends they were until that night. All had drunk wine, laughed and she had almost forgotten her misery, when Beth brought up the subject of the layoffs. The official reason was the ongoing recession, Alison had explained, but shared with them the real reasons. Josef seemed intrigued, wondering if retesting would be done? Alison assumed that if enough of the original blood or material was available, yes, it would. In fact, she knew that criminal and civil cases would have to be reviewed for any tainted evidence which would probably cause all sorts of judicial headaches. All results would be called into question for the entire first decade. In fact, retesting of stored materials had already begun. The company had to reduce their costs and Alison, being a highly paid, top level researcher, was out.

She fuzzily remembered getting driven home in Josef's hybrid limo. Several days later, the phone had rung with the job offer.

And here she was, settling into the amazingly beautiful apartment provided by her new employer, Davis Labs International. The interview had gone surprisingly well and Alison was thankful that she had retained enough of her high school French to converse and she never once felt self-conscious. Evidently the CEO was a woman, but Alison met only with whom she thought might be middle managers. Their questions were professional and detailed as to her qualifications and she saw they were very pleased with her answers. They were charming and encouraged her to open up about new fields of blood-related research she was interested in pursuing, letting her go on about genetic tracking of non-antigen rare bloods.

The next day a contract arrived with her chocolat croissants and cafe-au-lait. They would pay her twice what she had been making after 20 years with BioNalysis plus she would be given an apartment! Of course, perks such as healthcare were not necessary in France with their universal coverage and the company being privately held did not have shares to offer, but all in all, Alison figured that 10 years with them and she'd have a very healthy nest egg. She signed her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beth spotted the unopened envelope on the entrance table. It must have arrived special delivery today and it lay alone.

The logo and return address made her stomach clench. BioNalysis Labs.

She assumed Mick was still sleeping, but had he gotten up to answer the door? Maybe the new concierge for the building had taken the liberty of placing it there? No, he knew better than to ever enter without consent. She and Mick owned the building and those were the sacrosanct rules. Okay, so who ...?

A rustle of movement, then a loud "whoop" and she knew Josef was in the game room. It wasn't even six p.m. Prime time for sleeping. What had brought him over so early in the day? She sighed. There goes the nap and then the cuddle with Mick.

"Josef?"

And there he was, ever young, handsome and enjoying the heck out of some new internet game.

"Hi, Beth, I just got to hellraiser level five."

"Only level five?" She laughed. "Hellraiser is kinda your birthright at level 10, isn't it?"

He pretended a look of dismay. "Now, Beth, don't be mean! Remember I go back to the middle ages. Now there were some real hellraisers then! Nobody liked the Spanish Inquisition."

"Isn't that an old Monty Python line?"

"i love when you catch my references. Such a quick wit!"

"Not quick enough to figure out what brings you here during your best beauty sleep time?"

"It's a sacrifice but I had to talk to Mick. But he seems to be missing his beauty sleep, too."

"Mick's not home? He didn't call to tell me he was working a case."

Josef gives her that innocent, choir-boy look and shrugs his shoulders. "What, Beth? He didn't call me either." At her look, he deadpans, "But then I'm not married to the guy, either." He smiles. "Ah, the prodigal husband returns."

They both go out to greet him but stop at the look on Mick's face. He has opened the envelope and is grinning from ear to ear.

"Robert is my son and Jacob's my grandson!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The kidnapping had been terrifying for Jacob but what he kept on remembering was being in Mick's arms and being told to breathe. That voice had called out to him behind the brick wall and he knew for the rest of his life he would feel warm and safe.

He missed Mick and hadn't understood when his father had told him Mick wouldn't ever be back to visit. And the picture was gone from the front hallway. When asked, his dad had no explanation but Jacob could see something going on within his father. Some tension made the air bristle when Mick's name was mentioned. Why was dad angry at Mick? What had he done? But no one ever said.

And he tried to forget, really, really tried but as he grew older, the dreams kept haunting him. He had been so cold behind the wall and then he could feel himself lifted and held against Mick's warm clothing. "That's it, buddy, breathe, Jacob, breathe!" Mick's voice had brought him back to life.

And now he was 13, Jacob figured he needed to find Mick to thank him and then maybe the dreams would stop.

Jacob had looked at internet newspaper reports of his kidnapping but had never found any mention of Mick in any article. He called the LAPD and asked for the lead investigator indicating he was a student researching past kidnappings but they told him the woman from the D.A.'s office had retired and that the case was closed and records were sealed.

Sealed records? Why were they sealed? At the request of the families of the minor children involved, was the answer. It still didn't help him get any closer to finding Mick.

And then it struck him, Mick wasn't with the police or the D.A.'s office. He hadn't worn any uniform but all this time Jacob had thought he was somehow connected to them but now he remembered his dad confiding one night to a friend that there had been a private investigator involved.

And there he was, right there in the Dex Knows yellow pages. Mick St. John Investigations.

His dad would kill him but he had to see Mick again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The purloined files had been squirreled away waiting for the day she could finally address them. And now, with the arrival of the original vials, Alison Linn was in heaven. Thank God she had taken this job for nowhere else on earth would she have had the cachet to seek out blood samples from 2008 ... from freaking 2008! She had gone from lab grunt at BioNalysis to being head of a leading European research facility and now her life's work would find its full expression.

She had to make two calls first; to get permission from the owners was only right. Alison had waited until she was sure she had the vials in her possession before making the calls. One would be easy since it was actually on her speed dial.

The other not so easy since the person had disappeared right from her hospital bed and thorough investigation had not located her. Perhaps this Morgan Vincent was dead? Certainly no next of kin had ever been found. If so, no permission would be required. Alison hoped that was the case but she would have their legal team look into that before going any further. Wouldn't want a lawsuit or angry relatives coming back at her like in the case of the HeLa cells. A poor black woman, Henrietta Lacks, died of cervical cancer back in the 50's but unbeknownst to her family, her tumorous cells were found to be "immortal". Those cells became the mothership from which untold numbers of research led to cutting edge cancer and stem cell treatments. After a book was published, the family finally was given some money but boy, would they have had a lawsuit!

And now I'm looking at my own HeLa breakthrough. Alison saw no reason why anyone would not want their blood to become the next cure for aging, maybe even immortality.

She hit the speed dial.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robert Fordham stood at the window watching his son, Jacob, go off to school alone for the first time. Jacob was growing up, just having had his 13th birthday, and Robert could tell the boy needed some freedom. He also wanted answers about the kidnapping. Answers with no possibility of being the least bit rational. Answers about Mick St. John.

But Robert didn't know how to begin to explain how Mick could have been in that World War II picture in Italy with dad and then be here in Los Angeles six decades later, looking exactly the same age. No, it wasn't possible and he had refused to go any further into the mystery.

Still he knew this day was coming. The day that Jacob would once again ask why Mick never came back. Today had been that day and for the life of Robert, he just didn't have the heart to deny the boy an answer.

He had been and still was scared of Mick St. John. Something was just off about the way the private detective had been contacted by the kidnapper. Who was he? Robert had pleaded with Jacob to drop it; leave sleeping dogs lay. Mick had gone on with his life and Jacob must also.

But Jacob was adamant so Robert had agreed to go with him today after school to Mick's Agency. Together, as a team, just like they had always been, except for right after the rescue when Jacob had called out to Mick instead of his father.

Robert had never confided in his wife about seeing Mick's name on the back of the picture but she had been curious why he never wanted it hung up again.

Last year before she died, she had left him a key to a safe deposit box with a note saying not to open it unless he wanted to know more about his mother's time alone after the war. She had found Lila's diary.

He retrieved the key and went off to the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Beth had come home early, feeling headachy and lightheaded. Traffic in Los Angeles was getting worse but at least the smog was finally lifting; the result of electric and hybrids being universally mandated throughout California. The heat, droughts and earthquakes still continued to plague the region. Her headache was brutal, probably caused by lack of sleep since she was referree to the battle of wills that ensued between Josef and Mick last night after the revealing of Jacob's ancestry.

The subject: should Mick contact Jacob and risk exposure. She could still hear Josef's angry voice:

"I'm happy for you, man, but where does it say you have to be part of the happy family? You know where this will lead, don't you? I thought you had learned a lesson after Emma Monaghan!"

His final parting shot near dawn was: "I've protected you more times than I can remember, Mick. Gone to hell and high water for you, buddy. But no more!"

Here he looked over at Beth, who flushed at the secret she carried with Josef in her own effort at Mick's protection. Josef was right, and she had said so.

Mick had stormed off, hurt and feeling betrayed. She had tried to reach him on his cell but evidently he was still cooling off. Guillermo had probably found him a spot at the morgue although he claimed not to have seen him.

Mick would see reason eventually. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

And then the door security bell went off and through the camera she saw Robert Fordham and a teenaged Jacob, looking like what she imagined was the spitting image of his grandfather. His real grandfather. Mick.

Gonna be the day from hell. Beth put on her best smile and welcomed them into her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dr. Linn, could you possibly save time for an appointment at 6h30 today?"

Alison heard the voice of Gervais Montel, head of Davis Lab's legal department, his English impeccable. Oh, ho, must have struck a nerve somewhere to have the best legal mind asking to see her. And a late in the day appointment never boded well.

"Of course."

"Oh, and Dr. Linn, there will be cocktails later."

"I'll dress appropriately. Thank you for the heads up."

"Ah, Dr. Linn, you and your Americanisms are so charming."

He hung up and Alison was left to ponder. Cocktails? Never before had they mixed business and socializing. In fact, she would have to scour her closet for that little black dress, tucked away since Beth's dinner.

Speaking of that, she wondered why she hadn't heard back from Mick? It had been a week since she had left the voicemail message and still nothing. Better see what Gervais has to say before making a follow up call. Maybe Mick was looking into his legal rights, too?

Surprisingly, the meeting with Gervais had not gone well, but Alison was still puzzled as to why. He had not said no, yet he had seemed - especially for a lawyer - ambivalent and all he would say is that there were still some issues which he hoped to be resolved after tonight. He seemed nervous about something, always pulling at his tie, making sure it wasn't too tight, she guessed? He escorted her up to the top floor and then made his excuses. Very sorry to have to leave but he was expecting a business call. Just through that door.

Through that Baroque door where all those voices were speaking in at least seven different languages? Oh, my, Alison, you're not in Kansas anymore.

She walked through and saw clusters of glittering people being served champagne cocktails and talking. One particularly striking dark haired woman was the centre of attention. She was wearing a red Chanel suit and her makeup was exquisite. She was smiling up at a man who had his back to Alison but something seemed familiar about him.

Then he turned. Josef Kostan! The smile on his face faded and she knew he had not expected to see her here and she wondered why? Of course, he may not have heard of her employment and she certainly didn't regularly go to these kinds of parties. These were definitely not her circle of friends although he appeared to fit right in. Why did it matter that he was looking so seriously at her? And how did it suddenly seem as if all the air had left her lungs?

Alison's world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After leaving the house, Mick had driven up to the hills to think but as dawn broke, he could tell it would be another scorcher of a day in paradise. Time to hit the underground or fry. He briefly thought of going to Guillermo or even heading off to that Chinese Movie Theatre with the great refrigerated air, but instead found himself punching in the code to Logan's basement apartment. It was so naturally nice and cool down there, kept extra cool for vamps and expensive computer equipment alike, and he had finally been able to catch a few hours of dreamless sleep on Logan's couch.

A computer monitor coming to life woke him with Logan grinning away, saying, "Thrown out, huh?"

Mick growled a warning sound. "None of your business."

"Whoa, boy. Just asking. Beth's been calling. Sounds kinda frantic. Something about unexpected visitors. Better let her know you're alive and when you're coming home."

"She can handle it." Mick got up and was staring at a second monitor that had just booted up. "You working for Josef these days?"

"Yeah. Not his trader software but some tracing of old records, that kind of stuff."

"These are from that lab, BioNalysis, aren't they? What are we looking at here, criminal case evidence?"

Logan agreed. "Yeah, all sorts of civil and criminal. I guess they've had to do some retesting of all the trace evidence in that Tejada murder trial of those two hispanics who offed Josh Lindsey. Turns out they've got some new, fancier lab toys to tell more about how Josh died and it's leading to a retrial. Those guys actually are trying to plead not guilty due to lab malfeasance!" Logan looked steadily at Mick. "You know Tejada was never found but an undercover snitch led the D.A. to believe he had been murdered. Josef wanted me to follow the evidence to make sure no one, uh, of our persuasion, could be implicated."

"Are there other cases you're monitoring, too?

"Sure, lots more. Some involving Beth, too. Josef is nothing if not anal over this DNA and fingerprints stuff."

Mick looked stunned as realization of how far Josef's protectiveness could reach. He headed for the door.

"Thanks, man, for the couch. I'll call Beth on the way home."

"Better check your messages. I'm not sure she'll be there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alison woke to near total darkness. She smelled some kind of perfumed detergent along with a stifling humidity that could only mean a basement laundry. Davis Labs has a laundry but she'd been there before and thought she would recognize its distinctive chlorine smell. No, this seemed to be in a very dank, very old building. She didn't think she had been hurt although muscles ached from dropping like a stone when she fainted. Or maybe from some manhandling.

Who had brought her here and why had she fainted in the first place? All she remembered was drinking a sip of a proffered glass of champagne, seeing the exotically beautiful woman and then Josef. Had she been drugged? Rufied!

But why?

Alison struggled to get her body moving. Maybe if she could find a wall, there would be a light switch or a window casement. She would give anything to be able to see where she was.

She only hoped there were no rats.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Robert, how great to see you and can this tall drink of handsome be your Jacob?" Hold on Turner, that's laying it on too thick. But they both seemed relieved somehow at her effusive greeting. She invited them in.

It was obvious they had come here with a purpose. Surely they couldn't know about the DNA matchup since Mick had never indicated the owner of the other donor hair.

"It's such a hot afternoon. Can I get you a lemonade or ice tea?" She was glad to be given some hostessing time in order to think what to do. Her multiple calls to Mick had gone unanswered; Guillermo swore he hadn't seen him and Josef was on the east coast or so his aide said. She quickly texted Logan, asking him to help find Mick and then took out a tray of cookies and lemonade.

"How old are you now, Jacob? 13? You've certainly grown up. That puts you in middle or junior high? Oh, yes, I've heard of that private school. It's the best in Los Angeles." She went on asking him questions, getting a feel for this older Jacob. She had really only known the frightened boy for several days so long ago and here he was, growing up with his voice starting to go deeper.

Finally, she turned to Robert, who bore the expression of a proud father on his face when she had been talking to Jacob. Now she could see he had aged quite a bit. After all he had been born in May of 1945. Oh, yes, Beth thought with a stab of jealousy, to Mick's Lila.

"How are you, Robert?"

"We've been coping, haven't we, Jacob?"

"I was so sorry to hear of your wife's passing. I saw the notice in the paper and had the D.A.'s office send some flowers. It's never easy losing someone. I know when I lost my mother ..." For a moment, Beth thought she saw a flare in Robert's eye. Does he know? She finished lamely, "If there's anything I can do to help?"

Jacob looked eagerly at his dad. Robert said, "Actually we've come to see Mick."

"Oh. Well, he's not home. He's off doing an investigation so I really don't know when to expect him. You know how caught up in these things he gets. Did you want to leave a message?"

She could see how disappointed Jacob was with the news and her heart broke. "Would you like to have him give you a call, Jacob? Maybe plan to get together?"

After looking to his father for permission, the well brought up young man nodded, yes, and both father and son got up. Robert told his son he'd like to talk to Beth for a moment and would Jacob mind waiting outside? She looked at him questioningly.

He handed her a parcel and then left.

It was an old, cracked envelope and upon opening, she could see what looked like one of those old fashioned locked diaries inside. It had recently been charred. She could still smell the smoke. Someone had tried to burn it ... but then couldn't.

She sat down and opened it. When she finished reading its contents, she texted Logan: "If you find him, keep him."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Well, now, that was quite a performance your little Dr. Linn gave tonight, Josef. Mind explaining where you took her?"

Coraline was in a rare tear. Her carefully planned out revealing of herself as Morgan Vincent had been spoiled. By the time she was able to get control over the assembled guests, Alison Linn was gone!

Josef had seen Coraline in much worse rages over the years so he just shrugged and put on his innocent act again. "How would I know? You were right next to me, you saw as much as I did. My guess - the butler did it!"

Secretly he had a pretty good idea but it was always best to hold your cards close to the vest. And it served nobody's purpose for Coraline to get her hands on Alison. Beth's poor little scientist friend was being used as a pawn in a very dangerous game. Of course, with vamps, there could be no other kind.

He'd heard the rumors about Coraline resurfacing again and had made discreet inquiries. Turns out that after taking her punishment for using the compound, she somehow convinced Lance and their sire into doing more sophisticated research into their bloodlines. Designer blood? Or maybe something along the lines of what Lola had cooked up to sell to non-vamps.

His best guess was that this continuing bad economy was affecting these European vamps much more than the Eurasians, whose emerging human trafficking markets were forcing everyone to look for new ways to make money.

The economy here was so bad that he had been invited to buy into Coraline's little enterprise which was why he had slipped over to Paris this evening but he hadn't known until hours ago who was behind Davis Labs Intl.

Somehow it hadn't surprised him to learn of Coraline's involvement but he had been shocked that old world vamps such as Lance would have gotten involved. It was more than worrisome when that happened. Hmmn, Lance showing himself around was another item someone should know about. He had tried to warn Mick that something was up but his ungrateful friend just was not in the mood to hear about it.

Still, he had gotten several very interesting reports from Logan and knew that Mick had his own kettle of fish to fry.

He slipped away in search of the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Beth reread the entry over and over. Oh, my God!

My mother had just left the house when my black Irishman showed up. We fell into each other's arms. He hitched up my skirt and I went wild. I had never felt this kind of hot passionate love before. What I had was a comfortable love, a friendship love. Not like this where every inch of my body was proclaimed as his ... Mick's, and Mick's alone. I didn't think of consequences. We were in love, the war was gonna end any day now. Men were coming home, starting families, resuming their lives. That's what I expected we would do, too. And then my world shattered.

Lila knew she was pregnant and she would have left her husband for Mick! But the guy came home injured and needing her, Lila felt she couldn't leave him ... but she was totally, blindly in love with Mick and was until the day she died. Shades of Bridges over Madison County!

What if Mick hadn't bowed out and left them alone? What if she had told him she was pregnant? Would he have fought for her and their child?

Beth read further that Lila would have if only he had demanded it but Mick never even came to say goodbye. He just disappeared from their lives. How could he do that to the woman he loved?

Beth stilled with the thoughts that came tumbling out: if he had gone back, fought for his right to be with Lila. They would have married and continued to age. Mick would have been very old or dead by now. He would never have been single and vulnerable to Coraline's allure ... Beth would never have been kidnapped by Coraline nor have known Mick.

Her anger at him had finally dissipated when he walked through the door.

And she ran to greet him.

Robert had obviously wanted them to read the journal. He would have to be told. Something.

They would figure out how to make this work, just like they always had. Together.

As a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Alison woke with an awareness of someone or something nearby but it was still very dark and dank inside her prison. She forced herself to lie motionless, taking only small breaths. Her sensory brain was buzzing; trying to make out what was in the room with her. Was it human or beast?

"I'm neither."

Had she spoken out loud?

The voice laughed. "Don't be frightened. I apologize for the willy-nilly way you were thrown down here but I really had to get you away from that woman's talons and the basement of my chateau seemed the closest safe place. It pleases me no end that she is still out there combing through the streets of Paris searching for you."

"Ah, Monsieur, would you mind if we turned on the lights now?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I forget you cannot see in the dark."

There was no click or flip but suddenly the room was illuminated. Dang, the recessed lights were up high. No wonder she had never found anything and he must have some kind of device. Amazing the new technology.

He laughed again and she saw her host for the first time. Wasn't that the waiter who had given her the champagne?

"Ah, madame doctor, very astute."

"How do you do that?"

"What? Oh, just a little mind trick I picked up a long time ago. It doesn't work on everyone but your thoughts are pure and easy to read."

She huffed a little, thinking that she might just have been insulted.

Her captor laughed once again. "Such a joy. Gervais said I would enjoy your mind. Had I believed him I would have tried to be here sooner but really that evil woman was ..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you and who are you referring to as an evil woman?"

"But my dear, did not Gervais speak to you of me and explain our dilemma?"

"No, he did not. All he did say was something about everything working itself out legally after the party. Come to think of it, he was pretty nervous. He'd kept tugging on his necktie."

"Ah, he worries about his throat suffering a misfortune."

"A misfortune? That's an odd way of phrasing. What generation are you from, anyway?"

"It's just my European schooling, I imagine."

"Not big on giving much away, are you?"

Again the laugh.

"Alright, you know who I am and you evidently think you have saved me from some catastrophe. Thank you very much and I would like to leave now."

Silently she included a please, hoping that good manners would still prevail.

"Ah, there's the rub as Will Shakespeare used to say. I can't let you go. It's for your own safety. Coraline will find you and then you'll be her puppet for life."

"Coraline? I've never heard of her. How would she control me?"

"There's that misfortunate throat thing Gervais worried about or many other ways to manipulate you. Plus she's your employer."

"She's the mysterious CEO of Davis Labs? Oh, was that the dark haired woman in the red suit at the party? The one that ..." She stopped before she said Josef's name then looked at him. Sure enough, he was grinning again.

"Yes. That one was there too and by the way, was quite upset with me."

She felt better knowing that Josef cared. But she still didn't get the connection.

"The lady in question you might also know her as Morgan Vincent. Does that name sound familiar?"

Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. THE BLOOD. Those vials were the cornerstone of preliminary trials she had just started. That absolutely pure and rare blood that could be the fountain of youth.

"Yes."

He murmured. "It appears as though you've put yourself at a very pivotal moment."

"How so?"

"It is my family's bloodline and unfortunately we cannot allow you to go any further."

Oh, crap! Thought Alison.

"Just so, Madam Doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Robert?"

"Mick! I need to talk to you. It's important."

"It's late and I'm just home to grab some clothes then go out to the airport. A friend of ours needs help."

Minutes before a call had come in from Logan. Alison was missing in France and Josef needed his help. Kostan Industries had the corporate jet waiting at the Bob Hope Burbank airport for him. Oh, and he was sending over Simone for Beth. She was about to be arrested for having given false testimony at the Tejada trial.

Now this.

"But, Mick, I know who you are and but not what you are! Still, I need your help again. Jacob ... he read my mother's diary." He saw Mick's look of questioning.

"You haven't had a chance to talk to Beth yet, have you? Well, anyway, Jacob has gone missing. I was hoping he was here with you?"

"Better come in, Robert."

Beth met them at the door. Her eyes reached out to Mick and he could tell she'd been crying; then she saw Robert. Empathy for both of them shimmered in her luminous eyes.

The security buzzer sounded. Beth headed over but noted Mick's smile of apology ... what for?

"It's the concierge. He's found Jacob hiding downstairs. And Simone has just shown up?"

Mick made a quick decision. "Robert, go get my grandson and take him home. I promise I will call you both and we'll ... talk." He put his arm around Robert's shoulder and smiled. "I've got a lot to tell you but just not now."

Beth told the concierge to hold the boy until his father came down, and to send Simone up.

"Beth, Simone's here as your legal counsel. Do as she says, bail out if arrested and go to Logan's. He's been checking all the lab evidence in the Tejada case for Josef. Tejada's daughter has stirred things up and based on new evidence, might be able to get those guys off. The cops are arresting you for false testimony. That's all I know.

I've got to go to France. Alison called last week about doing further research on those two vials of blood - both Morgan's and mine when were both human. Now she's gone missing and Josef needs my help."

He reached over and kissed her, long and deep.

And then he was gone. Beth wished once again she could do that vampire jumpy thing herself ... and disappear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Alison woke up again but this time she was in a huge, antique bed ... with her captor. Er, from the looks of it, maybe the situation had changed: to lover? She looked down and saw their bodies were both nude under the pale sheets. His was pale in the light but she could tell his physique would win prizes ...

Oh, my God! Alison thought. I've had another blackout and now I've become a slut!

The comte couldn't control his laughter, nor his immediate violent reaction to her.

"Surely, slut is too harsh of a word, mon amour."

"Stop doing that, Pierre, uh, Monsieur Le Comte."

"Which, my love?"

"Both! But especially the mind reading. And what would you call it, falling into bed with a man who has kidnapped you?"

"Ah, Stockholm Syndrome?"

Now she was the one who was laughing. Really, he was the most amazing man she had ever met.

She looked over and saw him about to grab her again. "Oh, no, you don't! Amazing or not, I need some answers."

"Surely, those can wait but unfortunately, I cannot!"

Alison sighed ... and went with the flow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Lance drummed his fingers against the heavy wood table. He was beyond annoyance now and ready to take off a head or two. Idiots, imbeciles.

Especially his sister. Why had he let her live? What possessed their sire to let her back out into the world!

Knowing the answer just depressed him further. Once great, their fortunes had dwindled with the advent of global warming and Europe's taking on of Greece's huge Euro debt. And those pesky Orientals. All those billions of industrious workers. Europe's place had fallen and once profitable land holdings, stock portfolios and finally precious metals came crashing down.

And Coraline, dear sister, thinks of a way to bolster the finances. They should have known. Once again her exploits were getting them all into peril.

He was still peeved over having to travel out of Europe to the Americas years ago to retrieve what was left of the compound. She had been crafty, stealing it in the first place, using it to become human again. Almost using the precious contents up. What if the humans turned on them again? Her paltry attempts to reproduce its formula had failed yet he had not been allowed to terminate her.

At least this time, he wouldn't have to deal with that jackass: her pitiful, wanna-be-human husband, Mick St. John.

He would not even have known about it, but for some timely intervention from old friends of the family. Really, their concern was touching although he suspected far more ulterior motives from them.

When it came to power plays and hiding family secrets, The LaChaise family, especially Pierre ...

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Josef Kostan and Mick St. John to see you, Master."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

It had been another long night as she said goodnight to Logan, headed home trying not to fall asleep before she got there, and Beth was beginning to wonder if she hadn't fallen down the rabbit hole. Again.

First, Simone had assured her everything was under control; Logan had found out that it was the current D.A.'s office, and his predecessor, the one Josh had worked for, were the ones getting scrutinized for corruption and it was just a ruse her being arrested for perjury.

She knew the current D.A. very well, in fact, he probably owed her his life. Well, actually he owed Mick ... and Josef, but he had never again pursued that line of questioning of how? while she had continued to work for him.

In fact, to the vampire community as a whole's collective relief, Ben Talbott never had done anything about that list and Beth always wondered why?

Maybe there was something to that rumor of being bought off. She'd always had her suspicions. Had Ben ever met Josef socially and recognized his voice from THAT night?

The night: Mick had never again spoken about it ... the night Josef re-turned him ... to save me.

The shower felt wonderful and their bed was beckoning.

How long had it been since she'd slept? Going on 48 hours give or take!

Forget about returning phone messages. They can all wait until she'd had a few good hours of rest. After all, she wasn't getting any younger...

She surfaced at the sound of Alison Linn's voice:

"Beth, pick up ... pick up! I need your advice."

"Hello. Alison, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine." there was a pause, as if Alison were gearing herself up for the next sentence.

"I know about Mick and Josef ... about what they are ... and since you must know what it's like ..."

"Alison, you're not making sense. What do you mean I must know what it's like?"

"What it's like ... to be in love with a vampire."

Yup, definitely down the rabbit hole.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So we're agreed. I'll cut you into the Singapore shares and buy up some more of your useless Euro debt and in exchange ...? Josef looked over at Lance, scowling again.

"In exchange, I'll call off my sister's plan for World Dominion through designer blood banks."

Mick had held back, once he knew that Lance was going to be non-violent.

After all, Josef was much more adept at making the financial deals but something just was off about how seemingly docile this extremely powerful old world vamp was acting. Now he spoke up.

"Where is Coraline?"

"Why, he speaks! Mick St. John. Still married to my alluring little sister?"

"No. That was a long time ago, when I was human, and your sister made me vampire against my will."

Lance scoffed. "She couldn't have been that good of an actress. After all, she was wealthy, beautiful, never went out during the day. You must have guessed?"

"No."

"Ah, blinded by those all too human passions! And she, in turn, was fascinated by you, a mortal! So much so that she was willing to take our sire's punishment for stealing the compound, rather than let me finish you off."

"Where's your sister?"

"You're still part of our family and our royal blood runs through your body."

Josef signals to Mick, no! Do not tell of my re-turning you and mixing your bloodline.

Josef smiles. "So, we good here?"

Lance went still, sniffing the air

"I knew there was something different about you, Mick! Your smell has changed."

"Yours is even more putrid than in Los Angeles."

The two look eye to eye, about to square off.

Josef quips, "Must be the constant infusion of Beth's sweet blood, right, Mick?

Lance, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Let's not do this ever again."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Robert had finally gotten settled down for the night. But sleep was elusive.

He wandered around the old house, marveling at all the secrets lingering and calling out to him.

He had always been an only child. His folks never seemed to want any more and he had been more than content not to have to share them with a sibling.

He had been called their little miracle, coming so early and being full birth weight. Now he knew better.

He had never questioned his looks, either, but now he saw how little he resembled Ray Fordham. And his mother, Lila, he remembered her when he was little as having red hair.

It had never occurred to him to wonder why there were no more children and why he didn't look like his parents! And he had had a great life, being the only child.

It had been a great childhood, full of love. His mother and he had always had a close bond. He never saw any sadness around her, nor a lessening of the love with his dad. Good for you, Lila ... and good for you, Ray, for your blind faith in accepting another man's child as your own.

They had never mentioned his best friend, Mick St. John. Not once, ever, that he could remember.

The picture had been put up in the hallway with the accompanying story of his dad's injury during World War II Italy and his miraculous recovery - enough to father a child - had always been told.

The family stories. The ones you tell to your children and grandchildren.

What would Jacob ever be able to tell his children?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Paris' Pere Lachaisse cemetary was empty now.

Tourists were gone to their beds hours ago, exhausted from having walked through the miles of stone paths.

They had marveled, laughed and been saddened at the crypts, statues and burial monuments of the dead - American Jim Morrison of the Doors, Englishman Oscar Wilde; French Comedic Playwright Moliere.

Others such as Proust, Bizet, Chopin (his heart in Poland), de Balzac.

All the poets, statesmen, actors and actresses, musicians, scientists; the famous and not-so-famous buried here in this, the most famous cemetary in the world.

The figure left a lover's note at Abelard and Heloise's shared tomb, then went to find a friend.

The other side of Paris - the one at night - was awake.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Comte Pierre Lachaise,

descendant of the original priest Pere Lachaise (they were allowed to sleep with women then!) - confessor to Louis IV, the Sun King -

whose inherited land, in what was then the outskirts of Paris, had been bought and transformed by Bonaparte in 1804 into one of four new cemetaries (the others being Monmartre, Montparnesse, et Passy (at the base of the Eiffel)

was in a dilemma.

A mortal. How had it happened? He was over 400 years old. This had never happened to him before.

He was a disgrace to the family. They would never understand.

His enemies would take advantage ... Lance and the evil, Coraline, must never find out.

Yet here he was, silly with love,

with Alison.

He must take counsel. But with whom?

"My love?"

Alison had peeked from the door, looking mischievous ... and tentative.

His senses went wild and he could feel himself beginning the change. Two vamps close by. Within the Chateau - near Alison!- along with another human female.

"Pierre? I hope you don't mind but I called a friend in Los Angeles. She has just arrived ... along with her husband ... and ah, a friend of the family. May I present them?"

Ah, and so it goes ... my destruction is assured.

"Bien. Allow them entrance."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Ben Talbott was reviewing the latest findings.

This was a witch-hunt, plain and simple. And he knew who was behind it.

He had avoided playing ball with them ever since their ridiculous hit list had come out.

Lead D.A. detective, Lt. Carl Davis, poked his head in.

"Boss, you'd better see this."

"What am I looking at?" He said in annoyance, not having time for games.

"DNA analysis."

"Yeah? Whose?"

Carl deadpanned. "An old friend.

Remember those guys at BioNalysis had that new gizmo? Said they would run matches on any DNA collected anywhere, anytime?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Something came up. A hair match ... to one Mick St. John."

Ben looked up. "You're sure? We've never before gotten anything - not hair, skin, blood, you name it - on him before. Where'd this come from?"

"Apparently the man himself. Submitted a sample of his hair to compare against one, uh, doesn't say. Actually, its redacted.

Wait, there's a postnote. Says due to privacy laws, unable to comply in giving out the results or names without court order."

"Who else has seen this file? How recent is that?"

"Maybe it's the feds or IRS? No date on this but a copy of the recently re-tested results were sent to St. John a couple of days ago."

"Redone? When was it first run?"

"Back in February 2008."

"Find out what Mick was doing back then, Carl. February 2008. Now why does that sound familiar?"

"He was involved in plenty of cases back then. Not so much since ... since ..."

"Yeah, I know. Emma Monaghan's escape and disappearance."

Silently Ben Talbott said to himself, "and Beth's choice."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hours later, decisions had been made and all was right in Alison's world again. But not for Pierre.

"A minute, St. John, before you go? Alison, why don't you take Beth out to see the gardens."

"But it's night, Pierre! How can we see ... " She watched his face. Was he alright? "Yes, of course. It will still smell wonderful."

Josef gave Mick a lifted eyebrow and quick smile as if to say, you're on your own.

After going over in his mind an initial reticence to discuss intimate matters, Pierre Lachaise had asked Mick to stay behind. He did not know how to broach the subject.

Mick watched the interplay of emotions on the vamp's face and twigged the problem.

"You're wondering how I keep myself from killing or turning Beth?"

"Yes, it's already become a problem."

"Because Alison wants it?"

"No. She has no idea how close I've come ...!"

"You'd better have that discussion soon. But if she's anything like Beth - and these modern women have definite ideas about being given the choice - she'll let you know how far to go. Then it's just willpower.

In my case, I was turned against my will and fought it all these years. I vowed never to willingly make another vampire. Even, and especially, Beth."

"Ah, now I remember. Coraline's escapade being human. You're Lance's thorn!" Pierre started laughing.

"You know them?"

"The Lachaise family goes as far back as theirs! Different sires. Much different.

We do not get along."

"We've struck a deal with them. Coraline's out of the designer blood business but don't be surprised if Alison wants to continue her career."

"These modern women again?"

"There are consolations."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I've agreed to stop my current research since it worried Pierre's family ... evidently everyone in the vampire world ... but Beth,

can I ask you a question?"

Alison had gone back to work two days later, inviting Beth over to see the state of the art lab.

Thankfully, Gervais Montel had called to tell her it was all clear. No sign of Coraline whose staff had cleared out their offices yesterday. However they had done it, Josef was now the co-owner of Davis Labs along with Pierre's family.

Alison's head had spun with all the changes that had happened in her life. But she had more questions. Lots of them, and only her best friend could answer them. She hoped.

Beth smiled. She had a few herself, but this one hit home when Alison asked:

"If vampires can only sire more of their kind?" Here Alison looked questioningly at Beth, "how was it that Mick was able to father Robert Fordham?"

Beth was floored. "How long ... oh, you ran the original tests, didn't you?"

Alison nodded. "The first time I met Mick was when the two of you walked into BioNalysis with that vial ... it wasn't his blood, was it? ... He was so pale and yet no anemia showed in the test sample so I started running genetic markers. Then when he came in alone, after ... Josh's death ... with another vial, he was all beat up but no longer pale, I was even more puzzled. He must have become human again?"

"Go on."

"I had access to blood samples from all the local hospitals, and Morgan Vincent's blood added more pieces to that puzzle. What were the odds of three people in Los Angeles having the same rare blood ... yes, I remembered what you said about your own type ... only his and this Morgan's genetic code matching and being virtually free of waste products?

I was intrigued. I am, after all, a squint at heart.

And then not a month later, Mick was back. Pale again, bringing in an ancient razor, circa 1940's, containing whisker hair and asked us to compare it with an unknown donor's root sample. Both bulbs proved viable for genetic coding.

They matched."

Mick will just have to understand. Beth looked at her friend. "How did you find out it was Robert's?"

"I had the national database come on line that month and we ran it through, based on certain markers.

I heard about the Fordham kidnapping and figured it out. So is it possible for a vampire to have children?"

"Mick was born in 1923. He had an affair with his best friend's wife just before the war ended. Ray Fordham was thought to be dead, but when he showed up alive ... Mick felt ashamed and he never saw them again."

"He never knew?"

"No, Lila passed the child off as Ray's and we would never have known except for Jacob's abduction."

"Was Mick vampire back then?"

"No. Coraline turned him in the early 1950's. She married him and then turned him on their wedding night. He says he 'went to bed a happily married man and woke up a monster'."

Alison had nodded at these revelations and a mischievous look came over her face.

"He was mortal then. And he must have become mortal again when I saw him after the funeral!" Alison decided something and smiled.

"Beth, Pierre and I want to have a child.

And my question is: Do you want to have Mick's baby? Or at least a variation of him?

Because if you do, I'm changing my area of research and the lab is going into an extremely limited fertility business.

I believe I know how we could accomplish it."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Several months later.

"Boss, got a minute?" Carl Davis handed Talbott a court order attached to a thick file.

"Mick St. John? Finally. What was the hold up?"

"Judge didn't want to grant it. Seems like our boy Mick has friends in high places. Plus there was a little problem with probable cause but we got around that. Said it wasn't part of a criminal investigation yet. He warned us about a fruit of the poisoned tree defense so we may not be able to use any of this ... but we got the name. A Robert Fordham."

"Jacob Fordham's father?"

"The very same. Wasn't St. John all over that case?"

"He and Beth found the connection, helped us id the perp. I warned Beth against getting involved but St. John went in anyway. That guy's got a serious case of vigilante justice."

"He saved the kid."

Ben nodded, thoughtfully. "St. John also tainted all the evidence. It was a good thing the perp was a suicide or I would have had a tough time getting a conviction.

And now we know he is somehow related to the victim ... and why he was acting like it was so personal... "

Ben was frustrated. remembering a short conversation he'd had with Mick at the Fordham's house.

"I asked him how he knew the layout of those older homes and he said he had grown up near there. But I was never able to find anything ... (and Beth had jumped in to distract me.)

"So Mick suspected something, that's why he wanted confirmation. But it says here the original results indicated a negative result.

Now that's been reversed. I don't get it? What's the connection?"

"Maybe Mick was born on the wrong side of the blanket? Please tell me I can bring him in for questioning."

"No, we've still got nothing solid. But keep on probing. Someday we'll figure it out."

"Oh, wanted to let you know. Judge also threw out the charges against Beth. Her lawyer came up with additional testimony previously unused during the trial. You'll never guess who?"

"Mick St. John, man of mystery."

Ben sat in his office, thinking it over and then made the call.

"Beth, it's Ben Talbott. I know it's been a long time.

Are you free for lunch?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mick was stalling, Beth knew the signs. Maybe this whole fatherhood thing would be too much for him to handle?

"So, I don't get it, Beth, if Alison had gotten a positive hit on my DNA match with Robert, why did I get the negative result letter?"

"Best guess? Clerical error. But the point is, Alison has known something was different about you all along. She just thought it was a medical anomaly. One that could be researched further and maybe used to help mankind. And Ben ..."

"Yeah, what did Mr. District Attorney want with you?"

Beth held her temper, knowing he still felt the old rivalry with Ben Talbott. She smiled at the thought of his green-eyed jealousy rearing up again. Good, serves him right for not immediately jumping on the baby bandwagon.

"Lunch was fun." In truth, it hadn't been. Ben had changed. Underneath the smooth charm, he was suspicious, possibly even angry with her? He had explained why his office had gone after her, but it wasn't very convincing. And then when he started talking about Mick's involvement in Jacob's case, she had almost fallen off her seat.

"Ben knows about the DNA test, too."

"How? And what's it to him anyway?"

"He said your name kept coming up in so many of his ... and Josh's ... investigations that the state A.G.'s office contacted him; started a dossier on you - any kind of information like that DNA test. Plus any of your known associates."

"The list."

"No, me. I think he was trying to tell me something ... warn me that he wasn't able to cover it up anymore."

"Cover what up?"

"Our unusual association.

Oh, and he thinks you're Robert's illegimate son. He just hasn't figured out yet what that has to do with the price of tea in China. But it's all he's got ... so far."

Mick's face changed and suddenly he was grinning.

"I think we ought to invite old Ben to the christening, don't you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Seven months later.

Mick woke her up an hour before dawn and made love to her again while she was still warm and dreamy; then he headed off to the freezer.

His lovemaking had taken on a new dimension with her growing pregnancy and Beth had never felt so deliciously adored. She wanted to sleep in past noon but knew that guests would be arriving in the late afternoon for the baby shower ... and these days she just didn't move as fast as she used to. In fact, she waddled like a duck and got very tired after the least bit of exertion.

"Lord, what's it going to be like when I actually have this baby?"

Beth hummed to herself and looked into Elliott's room again. She smiled thinking back long ago - during Jacob's abduction - of Mick's initial reaction to the baby's name - and to the even scarier thought of having children together. When she told him about Alison's plan, he had gotten that blown away look on his face again ... and here they were, only weeks away.

They still needed some more items but the essentials were there already. Bassinet, safety guards, bottles, breast pump and freezer baggies for the milk. All checks.

The security buzzer went off. Robert with Jacob, who must have cut school again. She didn't know who was more excited about this baby, but that boy was going to have to stop doing that as Robert had said it would ruin his chance at an Ivy League school.

But all Jacob wanted to do these days is be here ... with us.

And she owed them - father and son - so much she couldn't deny them their enthusiasm.

Mick had spent a lot of time explaining his extended existence as a vampire and after some initial disbelief - didn't we all go through shock the first time we learned his secret? - both had been brought with the strictest confidence into the inner circle.

And then Beth had taken Robert aside to ask for a favor.

"How did you know Jacob was conceived in vitro?"

She hadn't. But Alison seemed to have access to everyone's medical history and she'd discovered that he and his wife had not been able to get pregnant until going to a fertility clinic. Robert's frozen semen might still be viable. If he was willing?

Beth called out to Mick that they had company and then started humming again as she opened the door.

For her family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Alison was busy with the arrangements to be in L.A. for Elliott's birth. Beth felt it had to be less than two weeks away and had been calling daily wanting to know when she would be arriving?

If she could just get Pierre to come along.

Honestly, she didn't know how these vamps traveled on these long trips before the advent of private jets with freezers and plenty of bags of blood. Must have been pretty uncomfortable in the old days in a coffin and can you imagine being on a ship for months? Not that Pierre wanted to go to Los Angeles anyway but he was trying to be conciliatory.

Yes, that was the word. Patronizing was another good one. Or asshole. Now that was an even better one.

Really, she had no idea how snobby everybody could be in Europe but they looked down on what they called "The Americas" and we Americans.

And the English, although they gave up the U.S. over two hundred years ago, still called it "The Colonies" and we are still "Yanks" to them!

Yeah, she was in a huff and beginning to remember that she had initially hated France ... until meeting Pierre. Still he was a member of a very old, very wealthy ... what do you call them? Covens? But to her they were just his family.

Guess that was another thing about Americans. We actually try to like our mother-in-laws.

After five months of cajoling, Alison was to have been allowed an audience with the matriarch of the vampire clan, albeit only after Pierre's pleading against mentioning anything about her career ... or babies. She had no idea that vampires liked to feed on poor, innocent babies!

And Pierre, surely not he, too?

He had hung his head. So maybe the idea of having his baby wasn't going to work out anyway.

It had been so easy for Beth. Although Robert's frozen wigglers were no longer viable, he had graciously consented to give a new sample to the fertility clinic and two shakes of a lamb's tail, Beth's egg was fertilized.

But for Alison, she had to try to track down any currently alive descendants of Pere Lachaise. Fortunately there were several branches of the family and many males. Unfortunately, none had gone to fertility clinics. Damn.

And now this. Well, if he didn't want to become a father because he might not be able to resist its blood, he should have said right from the get-go. For that matter, why was Mick so calm? Maybe Pierre needs to have another "chat" with Mick!

Or maybe, just maybe, he does have a good excuse not to come to California. It broke her heart to cancel his flight ... but she made the call.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Josef!" Logan had put in an urgent call but wound up having to leave a message. It was unlike Josef not to immediately answer the "hotline", and that had Logan worried, too.

"Josef, I've got to talk to you ASAP. Looks like we may have to evacuate. Red Alert. Call me."

Logan had always known this day would come - having to leave and change identities was a vampire eventuality - but he had lured himself into thinking he was safe. That they were all safe. But not now.

Logan had had a back up plan ever since Emma Monaghan made it clear that there could be traitors within the human - and even the vampire - community.

His plan was simple and involved very little since Josef had helped with the grunt work long ago. All systems had been duplicated in three other locations around the world. All he had to do was pick which he favored.

But he was old fashioned. He wanted to stay in Los Angeles, and if barring that, then at least the United States. But he really, really didn't want to leave the basement.

Crap, this was gonna put a pall on the christening, too. Although Mick and Beth had their back up plans, too, geeze, its gonna be a lot harder with a newborn.

Beth had just been recuperating, too, with the help of Alison.

Yeah, Alison, who any moment was gonna be arrested. Could she - would she - bargain for her freedom?

It might already be too late to save her ... and the rest of us.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Ben Talbott gazed out at the guests, wishing he could have gracefully gotten out of seeing this ... travesty.

But he cared ... still loved ... Beth ... whether she was with St. John ... and now had had the bastard's baby.

Yeah, and there was the beaming grandfather, Robert Fordham, although no one had ever officially admitted his parentage. But a moron could see the resemblance between them. Jacob was almost 14 now and it was really pretty amazing how strong those genes can be.

Beth must be pleased since now her baby, Elliott Fordham St. John, was the spitting image of Mick.

Mick St. John. Right from the start of his taking over Josh Lindsey's cases, St. John's name kept showing up. And somehow, he was allowed to, no, was invited to become involved in the D.A.'s cases. Until the weirdness that was the Emma Monaghan capture and then her miraculous escape.

If he hadn't witnessed for himself her strength, christ, two of his officers almost killed at her arrest! And how did St. John calm her down? What did he say so that she went quietly? Then the husband comes to visit and they get absolutely no sound recorded (yeah, it was legal to eavesdrop - not that it had helped).

But they must have had a kind of signal system because their lips moved and Jackson Monaghan somehow communicated he was planning her escape.

How? And who on the inside knew their transfer schedule and then had the ability to hack into the city's systems? Twice. All carefully coordinated. Then she, and the husband, disappear. Just gone, no trace, ever. The D.A.'s office had been forced to close the murder file with her as the apparent suspect.

And then the list showed up, right after getting chewed out by the D.A. who'd let it be known that since very powerful people were upset, he was gonna hold Ben's feet to the fire until they got answers. Thankfully, and somewhat mysteriously, the D.A. stopped making threats about a week later. Was it someone connected to the list?

Why were the Monaghan's listed? St. John, too. Wealthy donor Josef Kostan. Julius Caesar. A morgue attendant named Guillermo Gashol. And that crazy plastic surgeon who almost killed me ... and Beth. Grudgingly, he admitted if it hadn't been for Mick ... their rescue still unaccountably strange ... but for that he owed the guy.

Damn it, why had he come? He started over to make an excuse when SWAT showed up.

He went over to find out who was in charge? Who authorized this?

And found himself being Miranda'd.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"Yes, Gervais, I understand. She should be able to make bail. Keep at them and don't let them question her any further. Thank you for your service. Keep me posted."

Pierre turned to his "mother", knowing she had just slipped silently into his office. She was silent, pursing her lips, fuming. He watched her closely and found himself curiously anticipating the inevitable blowup. It was time for her to learn who runs this family.

Silent no more, she spat out: "You have brought this on, my son, toying with your mortal "putain" and now you have ruined us!"

"Silence." He controlled himself using the newfound willpower he had gained since knowing Alison.

"You may be my maker, but you have no say in my affairs d'coeur."

"Your heart, Pierre, since when did you have one? As I recall, I turned you - and that heart - into stone long ago. Tell me. What makes her so special?" The old vampiress got that crafty look on her face. "Was I not enough?"

"Because she is like a breath of fresh air after years of being a prisoner. I love her. And the family is not ruined."

"Has not someone from The Legion - perhaps those hated Duvalls - just taken over one of our most lucrative areas?

"Gervais says Alison's arrest is totally separate from the purging. Something to do with her former employer alleging she stole files and evidence. Spurious claims and a coincidence!"

"Coincidence? Bah! She knows of us. She will talk. We will be exposed and they will come for us again.

To burn us or chop off our heads."

"You're being overly dramatic, maman. I seriously doubt that could happen again in these modern times. And if that's the case, we're prepared, remember?"

He said softly,

"And there are still powerful friends."

"Pah, none that I know of."

Pierre smiled. "One of our newest business partners is still out there, unharmed, constantly working behind the scenes. Josef Kostan seems quite competent to handle the situation. Still, I have decided to go see for myself."

"You're leaving Europe! You mustn't, it's too dangerous."

"Ah, maman, such concern! But really, Alison assures me these new jets are perfectly safe."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Men just didn't fear women with babies. Even here at the Los Angeles City-County jail, none had said no to Beth, holding Elliott, and looking so stricken that her husband and family friend had been so cruelly cuffed and taken away during the christening.

She had worn black to hide the extra pregnancy weight and now the color served her well to add to the dramatics. She didn't need to demand to see anyone. They just looked at the baby - fortunately Elliott was finally asleep after her nursing him in the limo following the Federal SWAT SUV's - and voila, she was being led towards a questioning cell.

But she wasn't to taken to Mick, no, for there was Ben Talbott looking pretty shaken.

"Beth." He kept his head down but gestured towards what she presumed was the camera. Of course, she knew the game.

Elliott woke up, fussed and when she looked back at Ben, he smiled. "Heck of a day for him? Where did they take his daddy? Not here, right?"

"I had thought so, until they brought me in to see you. We followed the SUV's as soon as we could find the limo driver."

"Trying to get away, too? How come Mick didn't scatter like all the others?"

Ben watched her closely. Her blue eyes never waivered from his and she said defiantly,

"He has nothing to hide." And he was protecting us, she added softly to herself. She turned the topic away from Mick.

"Why you, Ben?"

"I guess they didn't like my administrative style and couldn't wait for spring elections."

"Be serious. Who are these guys?"

"You know who they are."

"What does that mean? How would I know?"

His voice got real low so that it was barely a whisper. "They're the people who sent me the List. You remember, Beth, you snooped my files often enough while you worked for me."

Beth had the grace to flush.

"That crazy list. The people who had enough power to get my old boss replaced; and to put me there in his stead. And finally, when I wouldn't play ball - mostly because I could never find the connection of any names, save one ...".

Beth hoped she knew who that one was. Their very dead, finally dead, blood pandering plastic surgeon.

"to anything illegal - they had to resort to this." He smiled weakly.

"Can they make the charges stick?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm ruined and I apparently am without any friends or counsel."

"That's not true. I happen to know a really good lawyer and she's available. In fact, you got reacquainted earlier today."

"Simone. How ironic. Is she on your retainer?"

Beth hedged.

"No. A family friend who couldn't make it to the christening. But I'm sure he'd approve."

Josef had refused to come today saying he hated anything to do with pagan ceremonies ... and pledges to God. That bias had probably saved his life.

But had it ended Mick's?

"Ben, I've got to find Mick. We can help you get released."

"What is it you think I can do?" Ben gestured to the small room.

"Don't you know anybody who could help?

Who to call? Someone loyal who can cut through the red tape and get some answers.

"Maybe I do know someone." But Carl was gonna hate who he was doing it for.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Alison was finally out of the jail and ready to find Mick and Beth. It was all so surrealistic.

One minute she was stepping up towards the front of the church - Episcopalian, who knew Mick and Beth were followers? - and the next comes out this wild looking man calling them all "blasphemers" and saying something about their kind not having the right to go to heaven. He's heading towards Mick and saying all kinds of things about getting just rewards, then all hell broke loose.

Alison had just turned back in the aisle to see who it was when these dark clothed SWAT guys poured in from all sides.

She, and the District Attorney, had each been identified immediately by one officer who seemed to be for their arrests alone, then they were cuffed and hurriedly shuffled out. The last thing Alison had seen was how heroically Mick had stood up to them, putting himself between them and his family.

She had been put in one car, Ben Talbott in another, still she could hear his voice clearly. He was talking about treating Beth and the baby carefully!

She called Pierre as soon as she could after booking. Gervais had worked his miracle, assuring her it was a minor problem. She was so dazed she didn't actually know what the charges were until later. Oh, dear, and she thought she had been so careful when she had sneaked those files and acquired those specimens. Who had ratted on her?

Gervais said he had a hunch and would get back to her. Until then, she was to lay low. Go back to her hotel and wait for Pierre.

Yes. Pierre was coming to L.A. to her rescue! So he did love her.

But she couldn't just sit around, not when her friends were still in danger. Alison couldn't reach Beth. The phone message came on that the phone was turned off. Same with Mick's.

She dialed the only other one who would know what was going on.

Josef answered. "Hang on, Alison, where are you staying? Don't talk to anyone else. My limo is coming."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Mick was held fast with silver chains burning into his flesh. He was starting to get delirious; the pain was incredible. He'd thought being shot with silver buckshot by LeeJay had to be the worst pain he'd ever suffered.

But this was worse. Much worse.

"Why, if it isn't my brother-in-law? Or should I say ex? I wondered why you never exploited the family ties. Now I know it's because you've re-married! And to a mortal, the lovely Beth, and just how did you manage to give her a child? A young, delicious sounding boy child."

Mick barely heard the speaker but he knew the voice. Lance. And Coraline? Surely she had to be here somewhere to gloat!

"Why are you here, Lance?"

"I was invited to join in the fun. But it was to a somewhat different party - with very different guests - than your charming self. So I'm asking, why are you here, Mick? Not that I'm complaining, mind you!

"Ask Coraline."

"Oh, my lovely sister is here, too?"

Mick's brain tried to make reason out of what Lance had just said. He didn't expect me to be here. And he hadn't expected Coraline.

Who's organization is this? Wasn't that raving lunatic, thumping his bible at him at the church from The Legion? Who are these guys?

A quiet voice. Another hallucination?

"Ah, I am very much afraid this organization is mine ... or used to be."

"Pierre."

"Lance, how good to see you."

He executed a bow, arm to waist, which Lance returned. They might be deathly enemies but their old world courtesies were ingrained habit.

"It appears as though we have both been misled, Pierre."

"How so, brother?"

Mick struggled to keep up with their conversation. Did he say, brother?

Pierre turned to Mick, quirking his eyebrow. He said nothing but suddenly the chains were off and Mick collapsed. "Blood." I need Beth's blood.

Once again, Pierre looked at Mick then back to Lance.

"Where is the charming Beth?"

Lance was caught off guard. What was Pierre doing setting St. John free?

Explanations. Really, Lance was so tiresome.

"Mick is a friend of my wife's and thus a friend of mine. We do not torture friends, brother. Or had you forgotten, it's been so long since you had one?"

"Pierre, I didn't put him there. I had heard you'd given orders to The Legion for a purge of the vampire community, including and especially, St John."

"I gave no such order. In fact, it was the opposite. St. John was to have elite status amongst us."

"Then someone has turned rogue on you."

"So it appears. Once again I ask, where is Beth?"

A geeky older voice said quietly, "I've got her out in the car, along with that former D.A. and his investigator. I apologize for being so late but things did not go as well as I expected."

Mick's body twitched. Beth needed him and he was weak as a kitten. Hey, he knew that vamp. Wasn't that the one who had staked him?

Pierre was impassive. "Ah, Gerald. Et tu, Brutei?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

"But, Josef, this is Beth's place?" Alison had unquestioningly gotten into the limo. But what was he up to?"

"Here's the door entry code. If the cops ... or someone pretending to be ... haven't raided everything, go to the freezer. The human storage one that Beth uses. We need milk."

Alison pegged it now. We're on a shopping errand. Beth must not be able to nurse right now and that stored up freezer milk would be needed.

"Right away."

He was 100% correct. The place was a mess. Someone had trashed the place and they'd taken their time. In fact, it looked pretty systematic to her scientist's mind. She followed the signs to Mick's upstairs den and back down. Why? What were they looking for? And did they find it?

And especially why were they being so obvious? She guessed it was a message in itself. But geeze, did they have to ruin Beth's brand new couch. And her heart squeezed tight at the sight in the baby's room! A message written in red on the mirror:

"DEVIL'S SPAWN."

Someone's really got a Jones against Mick being a dad. Our friendly lunatic from the church?

Who was he?

She hurriedly found the frozen breast milk. Thank God it hadn't been touched!

One pouch on the bottom had been marked. Just a tiny little red X. Barely noticeable unless you're trained to look for small things like that. Didn't even take a microscope to see it.

She grabbed that one, too, and headed down to Josef.

"You get it all?"

How much did he know? Should she tell him about it?

"Yes, yes, all of it. You were right, the place has been searched ... and vandalized."

"Let me guess ... it's about the kid, right?"

She nodded. "A particularly nasty thing written in red lipstick. Where to next?"

"Vampire daycare, also known as Logan's basement."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

U.S. States Attorney General for California, The Honorable Robert Mercer, fumed. Still, he took the call.

All these years since his appointment, he had survived the Bush Administration and the Obama one, too. Now that took some pretty decent political chops.

He'd been faced with dealing with those bums at Homeland Security (now the TSA) on their little terrorist witch hunts.

He'd gone along with the Drug Enforcement Administration, for God's sake, and their faux "war on drugs" which really did create a war. Just ask the million or so Mexicans and our own American agents. Dead. Tortured. Poor souls.

Need he say more?

So why was he on the phone having to explain why his men were used for a sting that had produced zero? Absolutely nothing.

Plus he'd had to sacrifice Ben Talbott, a good man, who certainly didn't deserve to have his career destroyed. But Ben just didn't get the big picture. This group was powerful and when they said jump, he'd had to say, "how high?"

He'd thought for a while it was done. He hadn't heard from them for years. Maybe they wouldn't need him anymore, but like a bad penny, they kept showing up.

Damn Radical Moral Majority. Certainly not the Christians he'd been part of in the early '80's.

Certainly not a majority any more nor particularly moral. But still had their claws in him.

Only this time, he'd been duped. Big time. But he'd be damned if he was going down for this.

His informant had been vetted and had passed all the clearances. All information checked out and double checked.

She was golden.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Jacob had been pushing the pedals for so long, he thought his lungs would burst long before his legs gave out. But he had to try to keep that limo in sight. Please, please don't go onto the freeway, he silently begged.

But he got lucky, as it started slowing down for a light he rode up to it and pounded on the door. He tried taking deep breaths and forced out:

"Dr. Lin. Dr. Lin, please stop! It's Jacob - Jacob Fordham."

Josef urged caution, but Alison opened the door. Must be her maternal instinct but he couldn't possibly be a threat.

"Jacob, what are you doing out there? Oh, for God's sake, get in before the light changes."

Jacob looked for a spot to drop the bike. The driver popped the enormous trunk, he stowed it and scrambled in, all but falling into the soft Corinthian leather next to Alison and facing Josef. He took another deep breath, and then looked up straight into the vampire's eyes. He sat quietly while being observed then smiled shyly when the vamp grinned.

"Whoa. There is a resemblance, ah, young Mick!"

Alison was impatient. "Jacob, honey, what's the problem?"

"I just had to see Mick so I've been hiding out waiting for him to come home, but he never did!

Then I saw the guy from the church at Mick's. You know, the crazy man who looked like Charleton Heston when he was Moses!"

Josef sat up. "Long, grayish beard and hair, tall and gaunt?"

Jacob nodded, although he wasn't quite sure what that last word meant. But Alison did and realized that not only had Josef recognized him, but now she thought about it, so did she. Hadn't she seen his picture - albeit sans all the hair - at the BioNalysis Home office?

"Alvin Werking."

Josef's eyes had gotten silvery. Oh, it was so fascinating to watch vampires show their emotions. This one was so like Pierre, especially when he ... no! Alison saw two pairs of eyes on her and blushed.

"I - I recognized him, too."

"Jacob, where did this man go?"

"I knew I couldn't follow him on my bike but I had this new GPS tracking device Mick had just given me ..."

Josef grinned. Sometimes technology just blew him away.

"Do you have the signal? Alright, good man. Guess the apple doesn't drop very far from the tree, hey? Mick's got a new junior p.i."

Jacob sat up proud.

Josef was in full command now. "Edward, step on it to Logan's. Alison, I need you to go to take care of the baby. He'll be needing that milk - all except the one with the X -

She looked up, startled. What doesn't this guy know?

"Alison, that stays with me.

Jacob, you rock, buddy, but this is gonna be dangerous so stay with Alison. Call your dad to let him know you're okay."

"But I want to go with you, Josef! I can help save Mick."

Josef looked at the kid, so eager, so ready!

"Sorry, kid, vampires rule: no mortals when it comes to power struggles. You'd just get yourself killed, and then what would your grandpa say to me?"

"Yeah, I guess he'd be kinda mad."

Josef thought to himself, that's an understatement.

He smiled.

"How about you show me how this tracker beacon works?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Deja vu. Beth knew Ben was thinking the very same thing as he struggled against his bonds. About now, he had to be wishing he had never met her!

There was no struggle from Carl. Had he been killed by Gerald?

Yes, that mild-mannered nebish of a rocket scientist turned vampire had survived and was now somehow connected to what happened at the church. She thought Mick had said the cleaners - oh, yes, she knew about Claudia and her vampire disposal service - had taken him away for discipline? Beth had never asked Mick what they would have done to him but she guessed he wouldn't have made it past the flamethrowers any more than Emma and Jackson. They weren't a forgiving bunch, these vampires.

But that was obviously a wrong assumption. For there he was, and here we were: tied up, blindfolded, mouths covered with duct tape. Why was it always duct tape? Why couldn't it be that medical brand that didn't tear off so hard and leave red marks across the face?

Guess Gerald wasn't worrying about our comfort at this point. Tears rolled down her face. She'd been crying a lot lately for no darn good reason but now she had one. On top of everything else, she was soaked down her blouse from breast milk!

Elliott would be starving! She had left him at Logan's, not knowing anywhere else safe at the time, and she hadn't had time to go back to the house for the frozen milk. But then she thought it would just be for an hour or so ... She had no way of knowing how long they had been here ... surely at least half an hour.

Why had he left them here? What was Gerald going to do with them? And where was Mick?

Mick. She must not give up hope. He had found her - rescued her - so many times before.

He couldn't be dead. She would know it.

Wouldn't she?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Mercer."

"You know who this is?"

"Yes."

"Long Beach waterfront, dock 13, warehouse 10."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You want that microchip back?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and forget the SWAT team. They'd be next to useless. Got any ex-military with fire experience?"

"Yes. Good men. Black ops. How soon?"

"Now."

Robert Mercer went into action.

After all these years, he would see to Alvin's demise and then to his own conscience.

God help our twisted souls.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"If this were south of the border, in Tijuana, what we have here would be called a Mexican stand-off."

Pierre kept his calm for he knew his coven hadn't all defected.

Besides having over 400 years of experience as a vampire, he was also known as Le Gardien de la Paix (the peacekeeper) but for how long would he be able to keep the negotiations friendly?

Vamps being neither amenable to negotiation nor friendly. Still he would stall, at least to give St. John enough time to be of some use. Mick was already starting to rouse and had picked up something in the air besides our scents. What was it? His mind said "A whiff of perfumed evil!"

Lance had that gleeful look in his eyes. He would soon be at Pierre's throat.

"Anticipating my death at your fangs, brother? But surely, this little brown mouse of a vampire "Gerald" does not lead this renegade group?"

"No, I do."

"Ah, Dr. Werking. I had heard you were back in town. Experiments gone awry again? But how is it that you can command vampires to your will?"

Wild-eyed, and insane with hate, yet Werking seemed to be coming to a realization that he was surrounded by vampires - and that he was no longer in control.

Pierre could feel the power starting to surge through him. It was to be a battle royale.

"Non, Doctor, I do not believe that is true. Surely, you must have someone else besides these two miserable vamps whose snarl is as bad as their bite?"

A throaty laugh and there she was, the divine Coraline.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

The back passenger side door handle was being softly rattled. Beth's heart started racing. Gerald was back!

A door opened ever so minutely. She could tell the man was squatting down and a whispered voice:

"Beth. Mr. Talbott. Hang on."

Robert Fordham? Beth tried to wriggle towards the voice and then she was out of the car, and carried somewhere - smelled fishy - but she could care as it was away from that death trap!

Her head got uncovered and from her place - is this an abandoned fish cleaning stall? - she can see him going back to the car for Ben. Robert to the rescue! Like father, like son. But what was he doing here?

Robert got Ben untied first and then gestured for him to come help with poor Carl, whose body had to be dragged towards them. Although still prone, Carl must evidently have a pulse or they wouldn't have bothered and Robert seemed to have some CPR skills.

Ben got her untied and then with a look of apology, ripped the duct tape off which she then returned the favor. Darn that hurt, but she giggled when she saw his red rash. It had taken some of his five o'clock shadow off, too! He was stroking his jaw but grinned back and then got serious again.

Robert was back with them. "Jacob called me with the coordinates. I think your friend, Josef, is coming with the cavalry."

Just then they heard a faint sound of distant thunder, coming closer.

Robert looked up. "What is this? Apocalypse Now?"

Beth knew better than to look at Ben.

"Uh." No, best to ignore that and just figure out how they were gonna save Mick.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Alison had the baby at last comfortably sleeping on a makeshift bed in the back of Logan's basement. It had taken a while as Elliott was quite an alert child and he sensed something was distinctly wrong with his world. That world, of course, was his mother not being there. Yes, she was worried about Beth, too, but made it a point to be calm for him. Still he didn't cry, he just didn't want to sleep.

She had fed him the breast milk which was warmed easily enough once Logan had had delivered a bottle warmer and they both felt comforted in the act of his small body getting the sustenance it required. Alison had to admit that having an infant in her arms was bringing that maternal instinct to the forefront. Who wouldn't when you're holding this warm, dewy, long-lashed, amazing bundle?

Life must be so new and strange to you, isn't it, little guy? She laughed softly. It sure is for me and I've been around a lot longer. Thinking of long lives, Pierre entered her thoughts. He should be here in Los Angeles by now but had not called.

She breathed in the baby smell, and thought, well, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself now, can't he?

Logan popped his head in the doorway. "Uh, Dr. Linn, could I speak with you?"

Gently putting the baby down and tucking him in securely, she followed the vamp out to his computer room.

"Yes?"

"I've been decoding that microchip you brought with the milk, but I've gotten to a technical section involving DNA strings. Can you decipher it?"

The red X. What an ingenious way to keep something hidden in plain sight. Oh, what Poe and his purloined letter story would have made with our technological advances!

"Of course. That's my specialty. What do we have here ..."

And then she was struck dumb with amazement.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

"Why, Coraline! Dear sister, how nice of you to join us?"

Really this was too much! Lance was getting testy, what with not being in the know. First he finds St. John here in chains, then Pierre arrives.

Apparently his brother has some disagreement with underlings but Lance was sure Pierre would soon show his command of that situation.

Then Alvin Werking shows up. Lance had thought him dead; certainly he had been told that had been accomplished at the asylum after those disagreable experiments were shut down yet here's the man, living - breathing - apparently still hating vampires yet friends with Pierre?

Now Coraline shows up. Even St. John knows his sister better than he. What was going on?

Since he'd had some time to think about it, accepting that invitation to come to this country, and especially its most horrible city, Los Angeles, was sounding less and less a wise decision.

But being a Royal and powerful vampire, he still expected everyone to bow to his will.

"I will know why!" he demanded.

Coraline laughed again but now she did so at her peril for he was in no mood for her games.

He heard the sound of metal wings beating: those modern helicopters.

Pierre said, "Relax, Lance. They're not for us, are they, Coraline?"

"No."

Lance again imperiously insisted, "then who?"

"We had hoped Dr. Werking would be with them, didn't we, Gerald?"

The meek vampire just nodded and his glasses slid off his face, forcing him to get down on his knees to find them. He feared getting up again. He hated confrontation.

Alvin Werking looked stricken. "No - you wouldn't! They're alive!"

Robert Mercer stood at the doorway and calmly said:

"Nothing a little incineration won't cure."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

How had Robert picked up on that? Had he been in Viet Nam?

Beth heard the sound but it was more like a rumbling, rolling thunder. They were maybe a mile or two away but luckily the sound didn't seem to be getting any closer to them.

"Are those military helos? Do you know what's happening, Robert? Where's Mick?"

But Robert was scrambling to move everyone; all he knew for sure was that Beth needed to get out of there fast. If not for her own sake, for the child's.

"Obviously you haven't known your daughter-in-law for very long, have you?" Ben Talbott said while quickly moving Carl Davis away from Robert's Land Rover.

Robert and Beth looked at each other, tacitly agreeing not to answer that one. She had filled him in before the christening about Ben's suspicions towards Mick's parentage. Robert had laughed at the time. Now, nothing seemed terribly funny.

"Robert, I'm not leaving until we find Mick!"

Ben nodded, "See, I told you. Stubborn."

Suddenly they heard a low boom then a bright orange fire shot up to the night sky towards the southwest end of the docks.

Beth watched in fascination as the ball of fire rose then screamed as Robert dove and covered her as the shock wave hit.

Maybe Robert had been right about the apocalypse, she thought. If so, then she was sure not leaving earth until she found Mick ... and they could meet their maker together!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

"Uh, Dr. Linn, are you alright?"

Logan was starting to become alarmed. With the exception of Beth, he'd had very little female human experience since becoming a vampire but the lady was seriously looking like she was going to faint. And he knew nothing about babies. Mick would kill him if anything happened to them.

He ran over and caught her. What to do? The only CPR he knew was to give a vamp blood but humans don't drink, do they? Fortunately, he knew a number to call.

"911."

"Uh, yeah, what do you do when a" ... he searched for the word ... "woman has fainted?"

"Try to rouse her. Shake her gently. You can also get a cold compress to press against the back of her neck."

Cold. Yes, he thought gleefully. I got plenty of cold and reached into the blood cooler.

"Sir, did that work?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks. She's coming around."

"Did she hit her head? Is there any blood?"

"No. Hey, thanks. I've got it covered from here."

"Sir, I'll need your name and address. Usually it comes up on our screen but there seems to be a glitch and I can't ..."

Click. No need for them to know anything more. Those guys were way too nosy as it was. He saw Dr. Linn was trying to get up and gave her a hand.

"Feeling better now?"

"God, no, but Logan, we've got to get the word out."

He smiled. "All local vamps have been contacted and warned of danger. Why, what'd you find, anyway?"

"Did you ever see the 2010 horror movie "Splice"?"

He gulped. Yeah. He had. Holy crap!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

The blast blew out the roof, the heavy industrial windows, and the doorway all at the same time. Mick heard a scream. "Beth!"

A quick back glance saw Pierre at Werking's throat but no sign of Lance or Coraline. The guy who had just arrived had been sucked through the doorway and was down on the ground. No heartbeat.

Debris falling all around him, Mick lunged out the broken door and looked upon a flattened landscape with cars blown out and thrown all over the place.

What'd they use, a patriot missile? Overkill much?

He listened for another sound but it had gone eerily quiet then movement from a small shed near a bombed out Land Rover.

He heard her breathing, knew her heartbeat. She was alive! She was with three - no, four - other heartbeats.

He tore off what was left of the tin roof and found his son lying over Beth, both covered in rusty debris.

"Robert." He saw Robert had taken some kind of a metal flange in his right leg which he removed. The bleeding was stopping on its own and there didn't appear to be any other major damage. Robert would be alright.

Beth opened her eyes to a wondrous sight: Mick was tending to his son, putting pressure on a leg injury. She had bumps, some scratches and contusions but nothing serious so she just lay there quietly, watching him as he assessed everyone's injuries.

Mick knew Beth was coming to but he heard the extremely shallow heartbeat belonging to Carl Davis: usually not his most favorite person, but today that all changed. Today, Robert, Ben Talbott and Carl Davis were his heroes.

Because Beth was alive!

He did his best. It looked like Gerald had tried to take blood from Carl but the guy must have fought back like crazy. Makes you wonder how some vampires ever survived? Many didn't. But how did meek little Gerald manage? He must have had a guardian. Maybe his sire had intervened.

Thinking back, he didn't remember seeing Gerald after Mercer arrived either. So that makes three of them unaccounted for. He knew Pierre had left right after finishing Werking off, which was too bad.

He needed assistance here. And he needed answers.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

EARLIER THAT EVENING

She found the warehouse and had made the call. The plan had backfired and even she knew this was an abomination. All these years spent trying to find a way and when that wretch, Pierre, had wrestled away her lab, she had spitefully gone along with Werking's attack against Lachaise and his gang. Coraline had even watched in glee as The Preacher called Beth's child devil's spawn - but now, seeing what he had wrought, the human must be stopped.

Inside the noise was a cacophony of sounds from beings who were beating against their prison walls and Coraline was horrified. What had Werking done? She surveyed the cages filled with human children, their eyes pleading with her to free them. Their little bodies rattling the doors ... asking for her help!

But Coraline knew what they were capable of ... she could see one had lured an attendant too close and what was left of them was quickly being reduced to bone ... obviously they were not to be trusted.

"Get away from here, Jezebel!" Alvin Werking had looked every bit the part of a scientific prophet when she had seen him last in 2008.

But now, he was just a pathetic man, tending to his "children", then calling her names with righteous indignation when he had created more evil than her siring ever had.

"What have you done, you crazy old man! I asked you to find me a cure - a permanent cure to my vampirism - not create more monsters."

"But they are perfectly harmless unless threatened. And I have done what you asked of me: you wanted to be human to have children. I've done you one better. Look at them! They are human, part of God's children."

Coraline spotted an adorable little dark haired girl. This one looked like she could be from one of those sweet Keane pictures from the 60' with her large head and huge blue eyes then it smiled at her, showing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, and she drew back.

"You're mad, old man. These children will eat you alive! They must be destroyed."

"No, I won't allow it. I can control them. You'll see. They will be the new master race."

Coraline was silent, deciding that Mercer should be getting close and got out of there fast.

She headed towards Gerald, who was to rendezvous with her ... and where he had brought Mick.

But Werking had followed her.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

The blast had sent the royals fleeing past the body of Robert Mercer; Coraline quickly led her brother to a safe place in the underground.

"Coraline, what have you done?"

Lance was furious ... and ready to leave this hellhole of a City. But before meting out justice so long overdue, she would tell him now ... or wait for their sire to torture it out of her.

She started speaking, defiantly at first.

"I wanted to be human again."

He couldn't help the jibe. "For your pitiful Mick St. John?"

She glared at him. "Before you found me with Mick that night, I had been trying to re-engineer the compound."

"Yes, yes, I know, I was there. I saw your plants and animals in that lab, remember, sister? And you failed just as we've failed for the last three hundred years."

"We tried recreating the botanicals but there had to be something else involved and then Cynthia had a theory ... a theory that it wasn't just the botanicals. It was blood."

"Ah, the monkeys were test subjects. But that failed also. So?"

"When you broke in, I finally realized the only other way to find out was to take it to an expert in that field.

So I gave a small portion of the compound and some of my human blood to Dr. Werking, who at the time was the most brilliant blood analyst and geneticist alive. He developed BioNalysis Labs which became synonymous in cloning and he said he was close to a breakthrough in humans."

A voice broke in on her speech. Pierre had found them.

"You gave him our compound and when he couldn't find any volunteers to try it, he took it himself!"

Coraline nodded.

"He became hopelessly insane and started creating his beastly "experiments", didn't he?"

"The humans stopped him for a time." Josef walked in and added to the narrative.

"But they let him go on some sort of technicality.

See, old Alvin got himself an ace up the sleeve as all brilliant people seem to do. Seems he and his buddies were originally Baptists, part of the moral majority who had some power back in the late 90's, early 2000's. You know, the real fire burners. Hell and brimstone and the like. Before going insane, he was their very public leader and preacher. A sort of Billy Graham but worse.

Turns out those Baptists can be mighty fierce when you go against them and they committed a few major crimes which they proceeded to cover up with the help of Robert Mercer, up and coming young lawyer. But the one that concerned us was when they found out about vampires. And then formed The Legion to wipe us off the face of the earth."

Pierre snarled at Coraline. "You told him what the compound was for?"

"No, I didn't but he figured it out anyway. How was I supposed to know he would take it himself? It should have killed him."

Pierre snarled again. "Well, it didn't. Instead he came close to becoming a human immortal and that we could never have allowed. In fact, if he hadn't tried to create more like himself ... those poor wretches ..."

And it was left to us, with Mercer, to clean up the mess tonight."

Coraline said, "but they were just rogues anyway ... "

"No, Coraline, they weren't. Poor insane bastard. Werking had done it. He had found the way to return vampires into humans who would live forever."

Josef couldn't help himself. "Most of us vamps, if given a choice, wouldn't change a thing. But I do know one or two that might be interested."

Pierre shook his head. "Alvin Werking and his fledglings died tonight and his laboratory was destroyed. The Legion is without its leader and will no longer have any sway over the legal system to punish us. Robert Mercer is dead. The microchip ... Josef?"

"I will see to it that Logan destroys all information it contained."

And I ... I will tell Alison that Alvin Werking has died, carrying all his secrets of eternal youth with him and that she will not be allowed to carry on that line of work. It dies now."

Pierre took charge.

"Josef, bring Mick and Beth "up to speed", as they say. I last saw them - safe - as I was leaving the building. Beth and her friends appeared to have sustained minor injuries. You should go find them.

Coraline, I hope you don't mind but I had to destroy your little pet, Gerald. His placing Mick in silver chains at your request plus kidnapping Beth was really too much to allow.

Lance. Go back to France and take your sister. Our sire will not be amused. But he will be grateful that we have been successful in thwarting this threat to our existence. And I, for one, shall be more tolerant of her."

"But, Pierre, she is an admitted traitor."

"No, Lance. She simply was a vampire in love and wanted to please her husband.

You may not be able to understand that concept, but recently I have become well acquainted with it.

For I now have a human wife, and will do all in my power to please her. Within limits."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

"Look who I found!"

Mick heard Josef's cheerful voice from the doorway of the torn up shed. Where the hell had he been? What, was he just cruising the warehouse district in his limo and happen by?

"Uh, hi, everybody." All eyes went towards him and the speaker flushed.

"Hi, dad."

Jacob sheepishly moved into the doorway, looking to Mick like he had minor scratches and bruises. Of course, the fifth heartbeat. Jacob must have been on the other side of the shed when the blast hit and had been knocked out.

Robert was lying on Beth's lap but when he saw his son he tried to get up. "Jacob. Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

Jacob leapt to help his dad up but it was Josef, after giving Jacob a stern look for disobeying him, who answered, "What and miss all the excitement?"

Ben Talbott heard the voice and looked up. He had a concussion and his head was aching but that voice sounded familiar. He just wasn't able to place it. Certainly he knew that face from newspapers and the internet.

"You're Josef Kostan. I - Have we met before? No? I'm Los Angeles County District Attorney Benjamin Talbott."

"I'd say it's nice to make your acquaintance but under the circumstances ..." Josef gestured around him and then out towards the door. "I think I saw one of your compadres, State A.G. Robert Mercer, outside the building across the road, on the ground." Josef looked disconsolate at the death.

"Mercer? What was he doing here?" Ben walked stiffly outside to investigate.

Beth said, "Nicely done for the time being, but he'll be back ... and this time he'll want answers."

Mick lifted the body of Carl Davis, who had just died from loss of blood. Josef quirked his eyebrow. Mick explained, "Gerald Stovsky fed on him and he just now died. I've done a little knife work to disguise the wound but Beth, did Talbott witness the attack?"

"No, I'm the only one who saw Gerald. Carl had a lead on where you had been taken, Mick, and it brought us here. Gerald must have been on guard and saw us pull up. He acted fast and before we could get out of the car, we just passed out. I came to just before he blindfolded me."

"So he'll have lots of questions but all he needs to know is that the perp - Gerald - is dead." Josef looked at Mick. "What? It wasn't me. Pierre did it."

Beth exclaimed, "Pierre! When did he get involved?"

Josef and Mick heard Ben returning and saying into his cellphone, "We need the coroner here at ... Beth, I can't remember where this place is ...?"

Beth looked at Josef, who answered,

"Ben, I've already made the call to the right people. If you wish to stay, feel free or I will be happy to give you a ride back into town."

"Everyone needs to stay and make statements to the police." Ben looked aggravated when Josef smiled.

"Mick, leave Carl's body for Mr. Talbott here to deal with and then why don't we get everyone loaded up? Time enough tomorrow to get their statements but for now I'm sure Beth is anxious to get back to her baby."

They dropped off Robert with Jacob at a discreet clinic and then got the Mercedes. As they were getting out of the car, Mick had waited long enough for Josef's explanation of what had happened and said,

"Later - at my house - this better be good."

"All in good time, Mick. Go get your baby, get some blood and sleep with your wife. Then we'll talk."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Beth was cooking in the kitchen and swaying to Dave Brubeck's "Take Five". She loved this music and had forgotten about it until recently when she went on a cleaning jag. Mick's priceless collection of vinyl was in pristine condition and the stereo sound was crystal clear. No more digital for her.

Mick's arms came up behind and he started swaying with her. "How very 60's of you, Mrs. St. John, with your frilly little housewife apron on and spoon in hand." He nuzzled her neck. "You know I met Brubeck back in 1966 when this record first came out?"

"Hmm, you did? Were you frequenting jazz clubs back then?"

"Josef and I have been known to stay all night, listening to jazz, puffing on a good cigar and drinking a fresh-from-the-vein pitcher of Sangria."

"Sounds yummy. There must have been vamp friendly bars back then ... with plenty of freshies offering up their wrists?" Her voice got that jealous tone and Mick didn't wait around for THE question to be asked but went on the offensive. His mouth got closer and closer to hers and she seemed to forget what she was about to ask. Yeah, worked every time.

"Mmm, Mick stop that or I'll burn the cookies."

"Company? Let me guess. Now who would appreciate oatmeal raisin cookies and what ... is that lasagna? Must be for a growing teenager."

"Mick, Jacob's voracious! I keep feeding him but he has a hollow leg."

"All boys do at this age, Beth. I know I did. They pretty much just eat, sleep and ..." Mick's voice got low ... oh, she got shivers when he did that ... think about sex, any kind of sex, anywhere and everywhere ... all the time ... sex."

A voice came from the living room. "Order up. Me, too, please! I'll have what he's having."

"Josef." Mick glared at his friend, as Beth wiggled away from him to hide her embarrassment ... and to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Oh, blue plate special all gone? Darn, it sounded so good. Hi, Beth, cute apron."

"She's cooking dinner for Jacob and Robert. We're having family night tonight. You know, play games like monopoly?"

Jacob smirked. "I do that all day, my friend, but my, my, aren't you the family man now? Such a shame, I've lost my best friend to domesticity. Now who will I get to go clubbing?"

Beth chimed in, "How about Logan?"

Mick and Josef burst into laughter.

"What? He needs to get out of that basement more and socialize."

"Man, can you see Logan trying to smoke a Cuban?"

Josef rejoined, "Or trying to look cool in his Yoda T-shirt doing an air guitar riff?"

"Well, okay, maybe not clubs, but he does need to start meeting women. Alison thinks so, too. Aren't there any decent female vamps out there?"

Both said in unison, "No."

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to find him one."

Mick and Josef started singing, "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match ..."

"Yeah, yeah, Barbra Streisands. Here are your drinks. I spiked them with tabasco sauce and celery to make them look like Bloody Marys."

"Thanks, Beth, how very modern of you. But we don't have to hide it from the kids, do we?"

"Jacob is young and impressionable. I don't want him getting any ideas that being a vampire is cool."

Josef looked hurt. "But, ... Mom, we are."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

The two vampires, drinking their after dinner cognac, surveyed the tableau in Mick's living room:

Beth on the sofa with Elliott asleep on her shoulder, smiling and chatting with Jacob on one side of her; Robert on the other. Scattered Turner and Fordham family albums were on the coffee table along with the empty plate of cookies.

"How charming, the nuclear family. I'm trying not to salivate all over you. Thank God I'm civilized. Mustn't drool. Bad vampire."

"Yeah, I'm suppressing like crazy myself."

"Robert?"

"Yeah, he's in love with Beth."

"Aren't we all?"

Mick looked at Josef. "You know I'll have to kill you. And what about Simone?"

"She seems to want more than I can give her."

"Rich, good looking, debonair. Oh, she wants to be turned and Sarah Whitley still got you spooked?"

"No. She wants this." Josef gestured towards the scene encompassing Mick's home. "Unfufillable expectations."

"If I can do this, you can, too. You're king of the world!"

"No, that's Pierre."

"How is he?"

"It's sad. Like a puppy."

"After what you told me went down at that warehouse, that doesn't sound right."

"What can I say? These modern women ..."

Beth looked up and smiled at them, letting her whole being in love show in that smile.

"Like I said to Pierre, there are consolations."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

Ben Talbott had had a rough couple of months since the bombing of Warehouse 13.

Surprisingly the Feds made a statement saying that they had been responsible. Based on verifiable information that suspected terrorists had been able to successfully smuggle a nuclear weapon into Los Angeles, they had taken out the building before it could be used as a threat to homeland security.

What the reports didn't say was that Robert Mercer was a hero, whose "deep throat" had supplied the final piece of the investigation: the location.

Which happened to be real close - too close -to where Mick St. John had been taken; and where Carl had given his life. The coroner ruled the death a homicide, COD was sanguination - extensive blood loss - most probably from a knife wound. Among the debris from Ben's car, investigators had found a shiv with Carl's blood all over it. Funny that guy who kidnapped us didn't seem much like a knife wielder. Not that Ben could remember much.

His head still hurt like crazy from that concussion. He had been mentioned as a possible candidate to take over Robert Mercer's job but had had to bow out due to his health. And really, who would want that job anyway?

He shook his head and the double vision came back. He popped a couple more pain killers. The Doc had changed his prescription recently, saying something about avoiding a possible blood clot.

Besides he had enough on his plate right here and without Carl, he'd had to start all over finding more out about Mick St. John.

Ben found him even more mysterious now that he had met Mick's good friend, Josef Kostan. Another name on that list. And still somehow vaguely familiar?

It was just too convenient Mick's being taken away the day of the christening by that Federal Swat team.

Was he Robert's canary?


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

Pierre sat in front of the MacBook Pro laptop computer and looked for where Alison had said the camera would be located. He remembered to look for the picture, what she called an icon, on the lower bar.

He was frustrated by all this new technology but with his wife's patience had managed not to smash into pieces this newest addition to the office. Today he would surprise her with his ability to contact her, even if it killed him.

Jaw tight, he hit what he thought was the correct button and got the Photo Booth. Non, non! But then he saw Alison's sweet face, his and her visages taken just yesterday. Ah, if only she were here to show me once again.

Something below started bumping up and down. He brought his cursor over and voila ...

"Brother?" There was old black eye, smiling at him.

"Ah, mon dieu, how can this camera have such a small opening yet show me your huge head?"

Pierre laughed. "We are iconoclasts, Lance. The last of a dying breed that will never understand this new digital age. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"He calls upon you to receive him tonight."

Pierre bit back his denial. Lance's sire! He had had plans with Alison but now those would have to be postponed. In fact, best to get her out of the chateau for the duration of the stay which could be weeks, months depending upon his majesty's whims.

"You do not look pleased, brother. Perhaps you would rather I give him your regrets?" Lance smiled and his good eye took on a silvery look of glee at the thought of Pierre's fate should he say no.

Pierre said stiffly, "He is, of course, always welcome. Shall I have Maman attend?"

Lance stopped smiling. "The harpy? After what she did the last time! Why not?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Logan was frozen to the spot, like a deer caught in the spotlight. Panic set in. What was he doing here at Josef's?

"Mr. Kostan will be pleased to see you now. Follow me."

He was sweating all over, might even throw up his recent glassful. He hoped he could just make it to the bathroom in time since there didn't look like any receptacles nearby.

And he definitely didn't want to ruin his new jacket and tie - specifically requested by Josef for this appointment - with vomit.

Was that voices? He tottered through the doors, almost running into the greeter guy, who stopped at the dazzling sight. Logan saw a huge ballroom on the top floor. He was at a party!

Beth, with Mick entwined in dancing, smiled and waved. Logan looked past him to see who she was waving at; oh, she's waving at him. He smiled shyly and headed over.

Mick looked him up and down. "Whoa, man, you look sharp. New threads? And is that a fresh haircut?"

"Josef's orders. But I kinda thought this was a business meeting."

Josef, with two beautiful freshies on either arm, comes over.

"This is business, my young basement mole. It's the business of pleasure, and these ladies here are to see to yours."

Beth grabs Mick aside and whispers in his ear, "How could he? I said decent, nice young ladies!"

He whispers back, "They look nice to me." then realized his mistake as she glared at him. "Uh, maybe a little too old for him?"

She watched as one - she had to be 30 at least! - draped herself all over Logan who looked really embarrassed.

"You think? And way too experienced. Where are the girls to whom Simone and I sent invitations?"

"You mean the ones hovering in the far corner, pretending to be interested in the view?"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea! Never - ever - will I let Josef plan another mixer. Go over to those girls, welcome them."

"What should I say to giggling 20 somethings?"

"I don't know - use your charm - I'll go get Logan before he can run away."

She smiled as she headed back to retrieve Logan. Mick was grumbling to himself about not having any charm.

She frowned. What had she done? He's so handsome, he doesn't need to say a word. Those girls will be all over him.

Beth grabbed Logan and pulled him towards the back. Too bad she'd forgotten the whip but she'd bet anything Josef had a spare.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

It was almost 5h when her receptionist buzzed and Alison heard "Dr. Linn, your husband is calling."

"Merci, Marie-Claire." Why was Pierre using the office line? She glanced over to confirm no message showing on her IPad10G, mute on its Bose speaker stand, and sighed. It's just going to take Pierre longer to catch on to technology. After all, he's just mastered using the telephone.

"Cheri."

She said in her best New Jersey accent, "Cherry's not here right now. You'se want me ta leave her a message?"

"Ah ...?"

Pierre sounded totally befuddled. She took pity on him.

"Thanks, Snookie, I've got it now. Hi, honey, what's up?"

"Are you alone?"

"Sure."

"But there was someone - a Snookie?"

She started laughing then sobered up. He wouldn't be calling if it weren't important.

"Sorry. Just a little American humor. What did you need?"

"You must leave - go back to America!"

"When?"

"Now. I have the jet ready for you."

"Pierre. I just got back from Peru! I'm totally jet lagged and have way too much work ... what's this about?"

"I'm hosting a dinner party and you can't be there."

"Listen if it's about your mother again, I can handle it, really I can, Pierre."

"Well, Maman will be there tonight ..."

"See. I knew it. When is she ever going to warm up to me?"

"Never."

"Never! Oh, I get it because you're all cold blooded. I meant ..."

"Yes. But she's the least of my problems tonight. At least I hope that's so. You must leave - go see Beth and the baby. You'd like that, wouldn't you, my love?"

"Pierre. Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Je t'adore, mon amour."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

"Benjamin Talbott to see acting A.G. Griffith, sir"

Ben was led into a sparsely furnished office. This was definitely not like Mercer's old one. He'd met Mercer there many times before and had been struck with all the mahogany furniture, dark leather chairs, matching sofa, and Berber carpeting conveying luxury. Ben wondered who had gotten the good stuff?

This office was Spartan. He took stock: standard government gray metal desk, a couple of straight back chairs, file cabinet. California still had its financial problems and there was that little bombed out section of docks that the Feds didn't seem to be paying its share of the cleanup. Still, you'd think that the new guy would get something better than this.

His head throbbed and he was having trouble sleeping. Nightmares.

Of being tied up, blindfolded, feeling despair and then hearing high pitched keening. A voice saying "It's so on!" Then the reverberation of bodies being thrown into each other ... glass shattering ... a swoosh and then a squish. Kostan's voice. He was there that night with Mick!

"I said, what were you looking for on this Mick St. John?"

Ben looked up at the man, but it was if his voice was far away and he didn't seem to be able to make the guy understand what he was saying.

Griffith called out the door, "Hey, call the paramedics." What did he remember about someone having a stroke? Yeah, F-A-C-E.

"Talbott, see if you can smile. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm an asshole. Try for me anyway.

Only one side responding?

Stay calm.

I think you're having a stroke.

Help is on the way."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Of course, Beth had seen what was happening but hated to hurt Robert's feelings.

He got that look on his face whenever they were away from Jacob. Gosh, these St. John men could be intense ... intensely ... sexual. She had to stop feeding Elliott in front of them. They all looked predatory!

She had tried on several occasions to introduce Robert to friends but amazingly, she was having better luck with Logan.

Cheryl Johnson, a pixie with short red hair and discreet purple streaks, was a legal secretary at Simone's firm. An ace on the word processing and computer, young, goofy in a nice, geeky way. Beth had seen her at the party and immediately liked her, especially since she wasn't reacting to Mick; turning instead towards Logan and shaking his hand. Perfect. Cheryl was fun, open and very outgoing. Just what Logan needed.

So one down. Robert was going to be a little harder to manage.

Now who did she know that was maybe nearing her 40's, athletic, likes historic homes? No one was coming to mind. Darn, it was starting to become a problem.

She heard sounds coming from the baby monitor: Elliott had woken up from his nap and was babbling away. She laughed. He was probably talking to the little stars and moons mobile above his crib. He loved to watch them move around and kept reaching his little fists towards them. Hmm, my little astrophysicist?

The security bell sounded. Who was visiting so early in the afternoon?

A distraught Alison Linn was at the door.

"Help me, Beth! Pierre's in trouble but he won't let me come home!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

At Ben Talbott's next conscious moment he saw a dark haired man leaning over him saying something, but he thought he was still in that nightmare with Mick St. John. He struggled as Mick's fangs were going into his neck.

He tried to speak, to cry out and re-opened his eyes to find instead a needle being inserted! He was in his own personal nightmare.

"Are you back with us, Mr. Talbott? I'm Dr. Letson. You're here at Cedars Sinai emergency room, and you've just had a stroke. Don't be alarmed if you can't speak or move parts of your body.

Those people from the state Attorney General's office saved your life by getting you here just in time for us to administer what's called tPA. It will break up the blood clot that has caused the stroke.

Just stay calm and don't fight your body. It needs all you've got to stay alive while the tPA works.

That's it, just close your eyes, relax. Your doctor has been contacted and approves of the treatment. Bonnie here is the nurse assigned to watch your vital signs. She's going to take good care of you and call me if need be.

It was close, Mr. Talbott, that clot was a big one, but you're going to be alright."

Ben drifted off.

But not back to the nightmare, no, he saw himself having lunch with Beth. She was smiling at him in the sunlight, her blonde hair shining. Her mouth so inviting ... she was saying something about Josh Lindsey. Mick could have saved him if only he would have turned him.

Turned him how?

Beth smiled again. Why, Ben, you know. Turned Josh into what Mick is - a vampire.

No, that's only a myth, Beth. There's no such thing as vampires.

Ben Talbott woke up. He was lying in a bed with wires and tubes connected all over his body.

Beth was sitting at his bedside, smiling a soft, warm smile.

"That was too close. Welcome back to the living, Ben."

Her face took on a look of horror as Ben screamed, "Get her out of here!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Beth returned home to find Mick awake and talking to Alison, who had the baby happily playing in his playpen. She could see that he had called in backup, since Josef was here, too.

Everything normal. So why did she feel such dread?

She was still in shock, shaken by what had happened at the hospital with Ben. Could strokes cause that kind of hysteria?

For Ben had literally screamed at her until the doctor told her to leave.

Mick looked up in welcome and then quickly got up after seeing her face. Alison checked on the baby for Elliott had become very still. The air in the penthouse suddenly went from pleasant to frigid.

He took her in his arms, thinking to comfort her. "Ben died?"

"No. He survived. He stroked out from a brain clot and they gave him that new tPA which broke it up. He ... he was conscious."

Josef looked arrested, then stood up, knowing his worst fears were about to become reality. Allison watched as the two vampires quickened to danger.

Mick didn't have to ask. Beth sobbed, "He knows you're a vampire, Mick. Josef, too. Don't ask me how he knows, but he woke up screaming at me to get out before I asked Mick to turn him."

"But how did he put it together?"

But Josef knew. "The List plus no longer suppressed memories of the rescue. Both rescues. He remembered my voice?"

She nodded.

"I think so plus he kept holding his throat and making this sound, like blood gurgling ..."

"Just like he heard that night when Carl Davis was attacked by Gerald Stovsky."

"He's under sedation. I ... I stayed long enough to talk to the doctor who believes it was just an episode of psychosis brought on by the stroke. He doubts Ben will remember anything."

Mick and Josef knew they couldn't take that chance.

The baby started crying but Beth stood her ground.

"No. Not Ben. I won't let you! There must be another way."

The silence after that statement was broken by the telephone ringing. Alison thanked God since the tension had been too much to bear but then she heard Pierre's voice.

And knew that the tension was going to ratchet up another notch ... or ten.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Pierre blearily looked at what was left of his chateau's dining hall. Could have gone worse.

But not by much.

Thank God he had at least protected Alison. Pierre shuddered to think of her limp body being served to this horde of relatives!

It used to be so simple and he had had no compunction about killing mortals before meeting her. Humans were simply to be used for pleasure and sustenance; their lives given so that we may continue.

But some vampires just shouldn't be allowed any further existence.

Take Maman's sire.

He smiled at the old joke he'd heard from Alison. It was on one of her old Blue Rays of some American comedian with bulging eyes; he forgot the name but he laughed at what she had called a throwaway joke: Take my wife ... mother in law ... fill in the blank ... please!

Oui, take my Maman's sire, please! He is ... maybe ... was such a pig. Pierre looked around. Had Maman finally done him the favor of killing the royal pain? They had all gone off to their crypts at dawn and it was just he left with the servants who were busy taking the bodies away and mopping what blood was left.

He surveyed the destruction. No ashes other than from the hearth, no headless bodies. No, he couldn't be so lucky. Alpohonse lived.

So, what to do? Keep Alison away, keep her protected, until he could figure it out.

He had one month to solve the 400 year old puzzle. One month.

To live ... or die the final death.

He needed help, someone who was good at this kind of thing, looking into mysteries. Figuring out connections.

He made the call to Mick.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-One

In typical Josef Kostan style, the orders came in a rapid-fire staccato and Logan struggled to keep up. Fortunately, he was recording them so that he could go back and double check on everything.

"Logan, it's not my first choice for how to deal with this problem but ... Ben Talbott will have to be monitored 24/7 from Cedars Sinai and then once he gets released to the rehabilitation facility. If there's so much as a peep from him, we need to know. I have a friend at the hospital - actually a very comely nurse by the name of Bonnie - who is on the payroll. She said she would connect you up with staff once he goes to rehab.

So do you have it all?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Good. Mick and I are off to Paris."

"Oh, are the ladies going with you?"

"It's going to be dangerous, even for us. So, of course, Mick's forbidden Beth to come. I imagine she'll be on the plane before we get to the tarmac. Alison's being reasonable and will stay with the baby."

Logan laughed. "When will Mick ever learn? He sure doesn't know human women very well, does he?"

"And you're speaking with some experience?"

"Getting better at it all the time."

"Ah, yes, you and the flame haired Miss Cheryl making beautiful music together?" Josef laughed. "Make hay while you may, Logan. Keep me posted - even about your love life.

Protect our secrets."

"With my life."

Logan heard Mick's angry voice in the background.

"Mick, what did you expect? Besides, she's good at this kind of thing, you know, the drudge investigation stuff at the library during the day. Oh, and the human angle."

Back to Logan, who's grinning into the phone, Josef sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, this is why I've never married.

We're off."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-Two

The jet was whisper quiet as Beth settled in to get a head start on researching Pierre's ancestor. Josef's corporate jet had all the bells and whistles of the newest technology and she was getting high definition pictures plus all sorts of back story on the confidante of Louis Quatorze. Pere Lachaise was a powerful Catholic priest who heard Louis' confessions and was part of his majesty's inner circle. That must have been something to hear especially with all of those mistresses and court intrigues. How fascinating!

Mick had finally come around to seeing the benefits of Beth's coming. Really, even Josef thought it a good idea, agreeing that she was a good investigator and could especially help them when it came to understanding human actions under stress.

Now that's something she definitely knew about, what with the whole business of Ben Talbott. She had temporarily won the argument against his elimination. But she knew the minute Ben started pursuing old cases with new eyes, actions would have to be taken. She just wasn't sure how they could silence him without giving away all their secrets. There had to be a way to prove ... oh, she would ask Pierre if he knew how to get his hands on some!

Then she would have to put her mind how to convince the unwilling participants in the scheme. Why was Mick being so obstinate? He really was a throwback to the 50's when the little woman didn't work. Oh, sometimes he made her so angry.

And just like clock work, any time she started thinking about Mick's arcane attitude towards her working, there went her breast milk releasing into those marvelous little cup holders which kept the fluid from soaking her blouse. Much as she loved being able to suckle Elliott, sometimes mother nature really got in the way.

She got up quickly and saw out of the side of her head a bobble of movement. Was that a dark haired head moving in the back cabin? Couldn't be Mick since he and Josef were out cold in their custom freezers cleverly designed to look like 1950's train berths.

The phone rang and she went to pick it up. Again a little mouse movement, another flash of dark hair.

"Robert. What's wrong?" Beth glanced back. She had a bad feeling about this.

"You're at my house looking for Jacob but Alison hasn't seen him. Uh, no, I can't say I ..."

She looked back once again to see the object of his father's search walking up the aisle towards her.

"Robert, does Jacob have a passport? Oh, taken several years ago - yes, their faces change so much at that age - but still good for another year?

Do you think you could get that expressed to Paris ... overnight?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

"Excellent, Mr. Kostan. I've arranged for several suites at the Paris Ritz for as long as needed." Gervais Montel had made the discreet reservations at the famous Hotel. Fortunately, their exquisite staff catered to all of his client's special needs.

"You want The Fayad suite? No, I'm not familiar with that one ... yes, of course, the tragic loss of the oh, so beautiful Diana - she was a friend of the family? I am quite sure they will accomodate me on this request.

An extra room? Of course, whatever you need. I'll have my secretary contact the concierge and see what clothes and toiletries they can put together for Monsieur St. John's grandson, Jacob.

No, thank you. We would not hear of that. You are most kind but Monsieur Le Comte is so very appreciative that you would come to help him with this most pressing problem.

We await your touchdown at Le Bourget and don't worry about the young man's passport. His father has faxed the necessary information to my security team and a visa has been secured for him as well.

Adieu."

Gervais called in his secretary, explaining the unexpected guest. "Young master Fordham is a teenager. Here are the clothes sizes. Spare no expense, it's on the Comte's account.

Oh, and Marie-Claire ... if he's anything like most young men, he will need nourishment immediately. See what the chef at the Plaza can put together to keep him from wasting away until dinner tonight."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

"So I was saying to my girlfriend, Cheryl ... "

The proud boyfriend, Logan, was on the phone with Mick who was returning a call.

"Hey, you said Urgent. I'd love to chit chat but I'm a little busy here saving Pierre's ass. So what's up?"

Silence.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, buddy, I know she's hot. And I'm happy for you, really I am. Now, what's so urgent I had to be up to suit your 11 hours time difference?"

"Okay, don't be so grumpy, gramps, just because you're missing your nap.

Two things: Talbott's had a visitor. That guy, Griffiths from the State A.G.'s office."

"What'd they talk about?"

"Bonnie, our on-duty nurse, said it was about you and Josef."

"Yeah, all good things, right?"

"When is it ever?

Seems that although Griffiths thinks Ben's gone crackers, he's humoring him by checking out that warehouse bombing and the coincidence of both of you being nearby. He thinks you were Robert Mercer's snitch.

"Anything about the other angle?"

"Not so far. Ben is careful not to say too much about anything supernatural being attached to his request, but Bonnie says he still has really bad nightmares, screaming about vampires at his throat every night. His doc is pretty worried that this hallucination has lasted so long."

"Alright. Anything new on any of the other investigations?"

"No, but here's a stunner. Robert has filed to legally name you as his son."

"He did what?"

"Guess he wanted to make it legal. Oh, and he also filed his will in probate court."

"I'm betting he set up some sort of guardianship for Jacob, just in case."

"Hey, you're his next of kin! Then you'll have two kids to raise!"

"If Jacob lives long enough."

"Huh?"

"Jacob stowed away on the jet with us to Paris. He's now happily chowing down on his 4th Croque Monsieur and monopolizing all of Beth's time.

I'm ready to kill him."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five

"Three nights and still no answers, my son?"

Pierre's mother had shown up two days after Alophonse's theatrics, looking quite refreshed.

He, on the other hand, had gotten very little rest.

And here she was, blithe towards any personal responsibiity of his aforesaid lack of sleep, to hector him, no doubt.

"It was 400 years ago, Maman! Are you sure you have no memory of the affair?"

"Complete blank."

"Ah, yes, your extremely convenient amnesia towards that particular incident. And you being internationally toasted by all contemporaries for your keen memory!"

Stung, the dowager Countess huffed,

"Well, at least in my dotage, I haven't caused His Majesty's wrath by succumbing to the wiles of a mere mortal."

With her spiteful words, he felt the knife go deep into his back. His mother would never let him forget how he had become the black sheep of the family!

How far he had fallen ... in their eyes.

But not fallen down. No, far from it. He had fallen ... in love ... and now it was time to pay the piper.

Which he would gladly do if only Mick and Beth would find the means.

"Remember, Maman, that I am not the only one in this family currently in disfavor."

He smiled at her discomfort.

"Really, Madame, if you were going to play Russian Roulette with those tiny silver shots, why did it's target have to be Lance's eye!"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six

"Some man by the name of Griffiths has been asking me questions."

Alison was playing hostess to a lonely Robert Fordham. Jacob had run off to Paris to be with Mick and Robert was hoping Alison could help him figure out what to say to the man.

"What kind of questions?"

"What's my relationship to Mick? How was it that Jacob and I were both on the docks that day when Carl Davis was killed and D.A. Benjamin Talbott was abducted and injured?"

For Alison, the fear of disclosure was new but Beth had warned her it was something all vampires and their loved ones had to deal with. Obviously, Robert now shared that fear.

"So, the probe continues. I thought that whole thing was put to rest months ago. What did you say?"

"I told him the truth as much as I could. I learned in Viet Nam to tell as much of the truth as possible when questioned. So I told him that Mick had worked on my son's kidnapping years ago. That we had renewed the acquaintance recently and that Jacob and I had been invited to Elliott's christening. Of course, we were all shocked when Mick was arrested that day then received a call from Beth that she, D.A. Talbott and his investigator had located where Mick had been taken. I was concerned enough to ask her where they were going? She told me, I came just in time and was able to help in their rescue."

"Pretty good story. Clean, neat and not a hint of anything weird. Did he say anything about Ben's condition?"

"Yes, he told me in confidence that Ben was not recovering from his stroke as well as everyone had hoped. He has been to see Ben several times and that Ben keeps insisting there is a cover up."

"A cover up? What about?"

"Griffiths says he believes that Robert Mercer knew a lot more about that warehouse's contents and there's been no evidence of terrorists being behind it. In fact, he said the Feds were as baffled as his office since all records leading up to the blast have disappeared from their computer files."

"Oh. Do you suppose Logan was able to hack into the State computer system? I know that's getting a lot harder these days."

"Could be but I'm not sure how to go about contacting Logan to find out. Maybe you could?"

Alison nodded. Definitely, Josef and Mick needed to hear about this, too.

Robert was worried.

"It appears that Griffiths is listening to Ben a lot more since the files are missing and now has started a full tilt investigation. Also Mercer's office was cleaned out by unknown parties right after his death. Everything was taken even the expensive carpet and he's not sure what to make of that."

"Why do you think he was so chatty? I mean, aren't investigators usually pretty good at keeping that kind of stuff to themselves?"

She had pegged it. That was why he was so worried ... and now that he thought about it ... maybe somewhat relieved.

"I think Griffiths was trying to warn Mick through me."

Robert hesitated and then said, "He was going along with this investigation but that he was possibly "a friend of the family?"

Alison understood. These vampires had such a good, strong network everywhere in the world. Then she heard Elliott jabbering away followed by a small cry.

"He's ready to get up. I'll get the bottle warmed up. Want to feed him?"

"Definitely. Beth is very generous having Jacob and me over so much but she's never offered. I'm so glad you're here, Alison. You've got a good head on your shoulders and I enjoy talking to you.

That Pierre's a lucky man."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Jacob was becoming indispensible to Beth. He was so quick to understand what she was looking for and he had Mick's sharp intuitive mind. It was uncanny, sometimes she was so aware of him, it startled her.

These St. John men, what could she say? She was a sucker for them.

Mick had been furious at Jacob when he and Josef discovered the boy onboard. Josef was exceptionally cool about it, but Mick told Jacob to be on the next jet back home.

Beth hadn't understood his emotional reaction but finally worked it out. Mick was worried about Jacob's safety. She assured him that Gervais had a security team assigned and ready for them. No worries, right?

But no, that wasn't it. Something else was bothering him. She took Mick aside, and instinctively just put her arms around him, holding him. Loving him. Only him.

"Oh, alright, Beth. Jacob stays but is always close, and he goes nowhere without one of us. He can be your assistant. That's all. No getting around Pierre's family. That goes for you, too.

From what Josef and I have heard, they are even less friendly than Lance. And that's saying something."

"Alison told me that Pierre's mother is a real dragon and apparently one of the reasons why he is in such a compromised position now."

"Oh, yeah? He didn't say anything about that to me. What's her story?"

"She was one of Louis Quatorze's secret mistresses and popped out several royal bastards."

"Oh. So Pierre's one of her children from the King?"

Beth watched his face. "No. We've already met two of her nine grandchildren."

Mick's eyes took on a look of sudden awareness for he had been told part of the story already. It was on the night he had become human again.

"Coraline, and Lance. So whose son is he?"

"Father Lachaise, his majesty's confessor and evidently quite a ladies' man for being a priest."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Jacob read to Mick out loud the mini-biography of Pierre's father, Pere Francois de la Chaise. "He was born in 1624 and died in 1709.

He became very powerful during Louis XIV's reign and it is said he was in charge of giving patron ... ah, p-a-t-r-o-n-a-g-e ..."

Mick knew the word. "Patronage was an old time way of people asking something from the King who owned everything back then. So he had the king's ear and basically could make or break a person's life. Go on, Jacob."

"He was said to have sided with Madame de Maintenon, a mistress of Louis who would eventually be secretly married to the King, and that's when he became so powerful.

Mick, I guess he didn't like the king having so many mistresses because it says he oftentimes wouldn't preside over Easter services to avoid giving Louis absolution for his sins."

"Yeah, he sounds like a real upright guy. Does it say anything about where he's buried?"

"He died in 1709 at a home on a hillside owned by the Jesuit Order on the property that would eventually become one of four cemetaries sold to Napoleon who needed safe areas to bury people farther away from downtown Paris."

"Does it say if that building still exists?"

"No, it doesn't Mick. So what should we do now?"

"Not we, Jacob. Me, or me and Josef will go check out the cemetary tonight."

"Oh, Mick, I want to come. All I ever do is sit around, reading about old, dead people. I never get to see Paris. Why can't I come along? No one will see me at night and I promise to be really quiet."

Resignedly, Mick agrees. "I suppose short of chaining you to the chair, I can't stop you, right?

You sure you're not from Beth's side of the family?"

Jacob laughed, delighted. "Yeah, field trip!"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine

"I am sorry, Mr. Talbott, but Mr. Kostan is out of the country and unable to return your call. Shall I leave another message?"

"No. Do you have any idea when he will be back in the country?"

Josef's assistant laughed into the phone. "You know as much as I do, Mr. Talbott. He is often away meeting with people from all over the world, making deals. You know how it goes."

No, he didn't know what it was like to be rich.

"Sure. He's a billionaire. Of course, he's off making lots of money and having fun doing it. What a life! Well, thanks, Ms. Reagan. I appreciate your time and I'll try again in a week or two, shall I?"

"You're more than welcome. He'll come back eventually. He always does."

Like a bad penny, Ben thought. He reviewed what he had learned today:

Josef Kostan, Mick, Beth, and Jacob Fordham were all out of the country. In France. His contacts at Interpol had been very pleasant at his inquiry but they had been curious as to his reason?

He had replied it wasn't official business of the Los Angeles County D.A.'s office but these people were friends of his who had sent him get well cards. You see, he had been hospitalized but now he was being released and wanted to invite them for a small dinner party and had been told they were out of the country.

Upon learning there was no criminal investigation, Interpol politely gave him the shove off but he had the information.

Why were they there? Did this have anything to do with The List?

Ben struggled to remember who else was on there? There had been someone with a french sounding name but he just couldn't ... it was so close ... this was so frustrating!

It was like that anymore. "Aphasia" they call it, the fading in and out of memory. As he got better, it was supposed to improve.

It was taking so long. The doctor said it would be another six weeks.

Ben couldn't wait that long. The vampires were out there. Who knew how many people had died at their hands while he had been lying here powerless to help them? But no more.

He was getting out of here.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

(WRITER'S NOTE - THIS IS A FLASHBACK)

Francoise d'Aubergne, now known as Madame de Maintenon, had not intended to take the King's attention away from his longtime mistress. No, she was simply Madame Scarren then, in the royal schoolroom teaching his children and in secret, hers.

Little Pierre was three, so sweet and innocent. Francoise had thought it best to keep him close to his father even though she would never be able to openly name the man.

It was all happenstance for she was to have been a beard; a go between. Louis needed an excuse to visit his mistress, Louise de La Vallieres, so he had commanded that her children live at court.

Francoise and Louise quickly became close friends, but Louis took one look at Francoise and being Louis, went about seducing her until she gave in and became his lover.

Poor Louise was very religious having always carried guilt over being mistress to a married man. Upon seeing his majesty's attentions waning, asked him to be allowed to finally take her vows to God. His Majesty balked.

Francoise was saddened by the rift with Louise, but his Majesty would have his way. Neither woman's feelings were ever considered, nor were any prior commitments.

It broke her heart but little Pierre was sent to live at the Chateau of Aix in Auvergne with the Father's family.

And when the King finally gave in to Louise's pleas, Francoise became the most powerful person at the Sun King's Court, helped by her former lover ... His Majesty's confessor.

She bore Louis' children and they became legitimatized by royal decree; now officially of the house of Bourbon. Pierre was happy but she never saw him any longer.

After the Queen died, Louis was free to marry again. He took her in secrecy to Father La Chaise and in the chapel at Versailles, in the eyes of God but no one else, they became husband and wife.

Pierre would grow up to become a strong and powerful man but by then, mother and child were long estranged.

That is until Alophonse came along ... changing their existence.

When he turned her into vampire.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy-One

Beth was still fuming, hours afterward.

"What were you thinking, Mick? Weren't you the one saying Jacob wasn't to be put in any danger!"

Mick at least had the decency to look abashed.

"It's just a little reconnaissance work. He'll be fine, Beth, but if you're so concerned, why don't you come along, too?"

Oh, that vampire. Here she was getting her temper up and then he casually offers her the world. The team was reunited and she was back in the investigation business!

"Just to the cemetary?"

He nodded.

"But it's at night. Jacob and I won't be able to see anything."

"I have night field glasses."

"Not those old bulky kind?"

"No, the newest ones. They're actually more like the old style contacts. You just slip them on and voila. Instant vampire eyes. Josef got them through his military contracts."

"Now if you could just teach me how to do that high jumpy thing."

Mick smiled.

"Josef and I will do those maneuvers. We'll check out the original foundation near the friar's house. You and Jacob can just scope out where the major attractions are. Be tourists but better."

"Better how?"

"No crowds at night. You just might meet a ghost."

Now it was Beth's turn to smile.

"Everybody knows there's no such things as ghosts."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Ben Talbott just checked himself out of the rehab center against doctor's orders."

Logan had just said goodnight (er, good morning) to Cheryl, who had headed off to her place for a shower then work at the law firm. He was ready for some shut eye.

Then the call came in.

"Who is this?" And Logan murmured to himself, who gave you this number?

"This is the anonymous tip line, isn't it?"

Had the guy heard me? Logan became suspicious.

"Who do you work for?"

"A friend."

Click.

Logan quickly started the trace but after 30 seconds it became apparent it had been routed through God knows how many satellites and cell towers. It came back a big, fat zero on location.

Cripes, but that voice sounded familiar. He'd only heard it once or twice before but ... wasn't that the legendary Ryder England?

Whoa. Mr. Telecommunications himself. Vampire grapevine had him in South America for years after breaking encryption into the Government's supersecret military computers.

So, he's back in Los Angeles? Maybe, maybe not. But wherever he was, Ryder obviously had a client with vested interests. Can't be Josef or he would have just identified himself. Who else could it be?

Logan texted Mick with just the basic info, then set about following up on the intel.

Why hadn't Bonnie called this in? Maybe she was blindsided by this move, too? He dialed the cell but it went to voicemail. Not uncommon since she couldn't use cells on the floor at the hospital.

Logan started making the calls, checking to see if anyone could pick up the location of Ben Talbott. Why didn't we see this coming? We could have put a tracker in his street clothes.

Better let Alison, and Robert know, too.

Voice mail again for Alison but Robert picked up right away.

"Robert, I just thought I'd let you know that Ben ..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a scuffle in the background and then a woman's muffled scream.

Robert said, "I know. He's here."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy-Three

Coraline loved putting someone else on the hot seat for a change; that it was Pierre the Perfect - Pierre the Aesthetic, chaste no more! - was just icing on the cake.

She owed him for oh, so many injustices done to her. Where to start?

How about her recent losses of both of the labs?

The one here in Paris was taken away from her by the family, Pierre and Lance ganging up against her perfectly reasonable attempt to get designer blood to an eagerly awaiting vampire community!

She bared her teeth. The losses had been in the millions euro range on that one alone!

And then the other lab ... in Los Angeles.

Her own experiments a failure, she hadn't had enough time to think it through before Lance showed up outside of Mick's, but she was confident that if anyone could duplicate the compound, it would have been the brilliant scientist.

She had even allowed herself to be tortured by Alophonse and all the time she nurtured the dream of returning to human form permanently!

Coraline knew she had done the right thing by calling Mercer and having him bomb out Werking's baby factory. Meddling Pierre had killed the mad doctor for her but if not Pierre, then Robert Mercer surely would have done the honors. Really, Alvin should have stayed with his children and gotten blown up but no, he had to follow her back to the alternate warehouse.

Again the losses were enormous and now no one would let her near the only known remaining amount of the cure.

So she let Alophonse know Friar Pierre's dirty little secret ... about one mousy little human named Alison Linn.

She smiled in glee: The royal reaction was just as she had hoped for and the decree went out to Lachaise. Produce the Lavalliere or perish!

Maybe now Pierre - and that evil mother of his - will be forced to cough it up.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-Four

(WRITER'S NOTE: ANOTHER PESKY FLASHBACK)

Father Francois de la chaise had committed two mortal sins in his life. The first he confessed: that he had succumbed once, before taking orders, to a young, beautiful, headstrong 15 year old girl from his village of Aubergne.

She - and he - gave their virginity to each other as gifts from an unforgiving God who would soon tear them apart and give them heartbreak for the rest of their lives.

But to that one, glorious coming together in his room at the Chateau, had been born their son, Pierre.

No one had known for soon after becoming pregnant, Francoise was abruptly sent off to Paris. Her parents, always cold and distant, refused to say where and why she was gone. He had had servants discreetly inquire as to her whereabouts but she had vanished.

He only found out he was a father as he was saying his final farewells to the carnal life before taking the Jesuit Order of poverty, humility and chastity. It was his confessor, the powerful Cardinal Manzaren, who had led a regency for the young Louis XIV now reaching his majority. The Cardinal was quite old and Francois had seen how ill living at court had made the man. Soon after his ordination, the Cardinal had died.

During that last confession, he listed all his sins and asked for absolution for having known a woman's body, naming her. The Cardinal said, "But I know this young woman and her newborn son! This Francoise, now called Madame Scarren, lives with a compassionate family of educators and scholars. In fact, I have heard she has taken to her letters most extraordinarily. Not since your Latin lessons have I seen such a fine mind combined with such devotion to our Lord.

You were aware of the babe, were you not? No, I can see by your face that is not the case. Would you have me stop now, my son, so that you may marry and be a legal father?"

Francois had had to make what he thought would be the hardest choice of his life but he had heard the calling and knew God had loftier plans for his life.

"No, but I will see to their welfare always."

And he had ... always ... even after learning her darkest secret.

That she had been bitten by the devil, lived no more in God's world ... and had taken his son's life with her.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-Five

Logan was going nuts! What should he do? Who should he call to get help right away to Robert's house?

He started search engines, thought of sending the Cleaner, or calling 9-1-1 again. His brain was going a mile a minute and his hands were flying over the keyboard, when he saw the first rule of hostage negotiation: keep it respectful.

"What does Mr. Talbott want?"

Ben Talbott got on the phone. Logan could hear the stress in his voice and he sounded short of breath. The CPR handbook flashed up on the screen, having been downloaded and bookmarked after his first Alison incident. Oh, those symptoms. That's not gonna be good.

"I want to know how to reach Beth! I've got to warn her to get away from them. Dr. Linn and Mick's father are pretending they don't know what I'm talking about but you do, don't you?"

Logan saw the next rule: don't annoy the hostage taker by pretense but keep them talking. Yeah, talking's good but what to say?

"Mr. Talbott, I don't have a direct number to Beth but I can give you the name and number of the Hotel she's staying at with Jacob in Paris. Would you like that, sir?"

He could hear the voice becoming calmer as Ben gave his okay. Alright, hey, this stuff works!

Logan quickly texted Mick to expect a call and hit send. Answer me back, Mick! Come on, just one word to let me know he'd received it. But no return message came.

What would Ben do when he couldn't get a hold of Beth? Logan started looking on his monitor again for more Hostage Negotiation rules and spotted a message that did pop up.

But not from Mick.

No, it was that anonymous tipster again.

A text: Hear you're in need of assist? Griffiths on way. Keep BT calm and you stay cool, too.

Signed one BrotherinArms.

Logan wiped his brow. Alright, the cavalry was on the way.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy-Six

At midnight, the Ritz' limo driver had taken them from the Place Vendome to Rue Haxo at the northern entrance to the cemetary. A gorgeous half moon showed, with clouds beginning to move in. A perfect night!

Mick had taken point, Josef rear as the little troupe of investigators made their way, circling through to the top most entrance on the hillside. The vampires chafed at the slowness so they wound up carrying the humans as it was just plain quicker.

Taking those long, bounding strides while being held in Mick's arms, Beth didn't mind a bit and had started getting frisky.

Mick was distracted. He motioned to Josef, with Jacob on his back, to take the lead. Josef leapt forward, enjoying the feel of the night around him.

Mick quickly located a small, ancient looking stone gardener's shed.

"Now!"

She looked at him through those amazing contacts ... vampire eyes ... but said nothing, offering up her lips ... neck ... body ... soul to him.

He exploded into her, taking them both to a place where they'd never been before.

They came to, eventually, although it had only been mere minutes since leaving the others. Beth looked around, surveying her surroundings. The contacts made the room eerie as if a green wavy light were on.

"Mick! Look." She pointed down.

There it was on the stone floor in this ancient building.

The sign Pierre had been searching for.

Pere Lachaise's ensignia: an etched royal fleur-de-lis, designed by Madame de Maintenon.

They had found it!


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-Seven

The concierge at the Paris Ritz Carlton was used to the crazy Americans calling at all hours so he thought nothing of connecting the call.

"Je regrette ... I am sorry, Monsieur, Madame St. John is not in her room right now. I believe she has gone out for an evening Tour de Paris. Shall I leave a message?"

Ben Talbott on the other end of the phone line was exhausted.

"Yes, please tell her to call - her friend, Alison - as soon as she returns, no matter when. It's an emergency. She is in danger."

"Yes, of course, Monsieur, I understand. Plus we will attempt to get this message to our driver immediately. Bon Soir."

Alright, he had tried his best and he could feel his body losing its strength. He was so tired but he had done what he could. Now it was up to Beth.

If she knows the truth about Mick and Josef ... that they were killer vampires ... how could she not?... and still prefers ... Ben's thoughts were interrupted.

Robert Fordham was pleading with him. "Please release Alison. She's done nothing to harm you or anyone else."

Ben was so tired. He nodded to Robert who went over to Alison, untying her quickly. Alison went into Robert's arms.

"All I wanted was to protect Beth. I love ... loved her." Ben had seen the embrace between the two. "She knows about them, too, and yet she's not afraid?"

Ben slumped down. "You know, too, don't you?"

Watching Ben fading, Robert made a decision.

"Yes. We both know the truth, Ben.

And it scares me, too, for Jacob's sake, but I trust you ... we must all now trust in you ... not to expose them ... us."

Griffiths broke down the door but the crisis was over.

Ben went quietly, nodding to Robert as the EMT's carried him away.

The secret ... was now ... his secret, too.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy-Eight

(WRITER'S NOTE: ANOTHER FLASHBACK SORT OF)

Four centuries long gone, Francoise, once full of life and love as the secret Queen of France, did not remember how to think nor act like a human anymore. But she had been given that Francoise's diary and now forced herself to read of what had once been her life. It was one of glittering ballrooms and corridors filled with wall to wall mirrors; long, formal walks among Louis' acres of gardens at Versailles; seeing the royal grandchildren play at spinners, now mere glimmers of a distant and alien life sometime long ago and very far away.

On that last day of her life, she had seen her son, Pierre, ordained just as his father had been as a Jesuit priest at Auvergne in the family home, Chateau D'Aix.

Francoise had asked for, and been granted for the following day, to be his first confession in that new role.

That night, the world of receiving the world's most famous and renowned of people to her afternoon salons was lost once Alophonse appeared in her chambers at Chateau D'Aix.

She had not known what he was then; only that he smoldered with some kind of intensity she'd never known before. A mild flirtation and she became the butterfly to the flame. How she'd been burnt!

He had taken her life so quickly, she had not known it different until she woke up to a sun which no longer pleased her eyes and pillows stained in her own blood. The cad was long gone; having done the deed, he had deserted her!

And then a thirst came upon her, for what she did not know. Thinking to slake that thirst, first water then wine was tried. She found herself raging, tearing at last night's repast only to be repelled by the food; then the door was opened by a screaming chambermaid.

Out she fled ... to the chapel ... to the new priest on his knees praying to a God neither would ever know again ... she sank her fangs in ... and fed.

Clumsy, then getting the hang of it, gushing warm torrents of blood went down her throat and slid off her face. The victim fought hard at first, scratching big gouts into her face and hands, leaving long welds of her fresh blood to ooze then drip off her into his nose and mouth. When she was finished, he lay limp and lifeless in her arms.

She heard a horrified cry and looked up. It was he, Friar Francois de la chaise. "Madame, have you gone mad?"

She shook her head to clear it. Temporarily sated, she was human long enough to remember his words:

"We must hide this from the King until the amulet can be located again. I've heard it will permanently reverse the effect of this madness. Louise De La Vallieres has it at the convent. Hurry, we must go."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy-Nine

After being dropped off by Josef, Jacob Fordham was inspecting an interesting tomb. It was the one he had read about containing the two star-crossed lovers from the 12th century: Abelard and his Heloise.

Abelard was a brilliant philosopher and the two secretly married and had a child, but her Uncle, a powerful and jealous man who wanted her for himself, kept them apart. Abelard had been a well-respected teacher at Notre Dame but he was discredited leading him to become a monk and then Heloise, although not well suited towards the life, became a nun at the Convent of Argenteuil. They corresponded for twenty years, only seeing each other one last time but realizing that it was their love that made their reason for existence (raison d'etre). It's their passionate letters plus the "Forever One" philosophy that made them famous. Six hundred years after their deaths, their bodies were brought by Josephine Bonaparte to Pere Lachaise and entombed together.

Legend says that if you leave a note entreating them, they will reach out through the ages to help but it must only be true love.

Fascinating. People actually left notes here asking for help with their love life. Yeah, right, as if two dead people could help influence anything to do with love in the present.

Jacob's eyes were watering from the contacts. They were so neat because he could see infrared patterns all over the place. Plus there was some kind of phosphorescence that lit up the stone paths and had been used on the stone here at this tomb, too.

Cool. Another one of those little fleur-de-lis he had seen from Mick's drawing.

"Jacob, Mick's found something. Let's book!"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

"They've found something at the Cimitiere de Pere Lachaise."

Coraline's subordinates had notified her the minute Mick and Josef had left in the limo. She knew it!

They were after the prize. Old Pierre, or his evil harrigan of a mother - and, yes, their once human grandmother - had come up with some new clue that Mick had figured out. He was so good at these kinds of things. How had it been missed for all these hundreds of years?

Whatever it was, Alophonse would know what the clue meant.

She sent the message. Her sire did not believe in cellphones but he had a remarkably good network of minions willing to be at his beck and call throughout the hours day or night. And, of course, there was always her brother to do his majesty's bidding.

Lance had scoffed at her as he always did, always had, even before they had been turned by Alophonse. Lance, of all the brothers, was the favorite ... always given anything and everything he desired.

If Lance wanted a toy ... a pistol ... a dog ... a servant ... it was his for the taking. Lance got everything ... well, almost everything. She smiled in fond remembrance.

After Madame had shot him, he hadn't gotten his sight back in that right eye! Oh, his fury. The tantrums. He was a bear for years after the incident.

And the dragon had laughed it off, as if it were royal good sport.

Which, of course, to her it was.

Alophonse had not taken kindly to his favorite being mistreated but always, in his way, tried to pacify the witch. We all did it - staying on her good side - not that she had one.

But with her precious Pierre's life at stake - no doubt Alophonse had finally been given the upper hand.

No small thanks to me. Not Lance.

Coraline was happy. It was finally her turn. Really, this was getting so exciting. She would be known for finding the Lavallier.

And once she had it in her hand, the powerful amulet would give her back her mortal life.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty-One

Robert's Victorian house was finally quiet again after what had turned out to be a very long day for all of them.

Ben Talbott had been taken back to a secure hospital ward this time and that guy from the state A.G.'s office, Griffiths - Robert still didn't understand the connection but since Logan had sent him he must be someone they could trust - he and his men had made another call and told them to leave for a while while they conducted their investigation.

No problem there since Alison needed to go pick up Elliott from the exclusive babies only day care center Beth had arranged for him before she left.

The three of them had gone to dinner and then Alison brought the baby back here, saying she didn't want to be alone. Did he mind?

The house had been cleaned while they were gone! Amazing. These people were thorough, whoever they were. Both Robert and Alison had heard from Mick and Beth, who seemed relieved for them and very excited by what they had found in Paris. Logan had checked in with them once more and now it was just them.

Robert held Alison in his arms until she stopped shaking; and then he held her just a little bit longer because she felt so good there.

It had been such a long time since he'd held a woman and he was realizing just how special this one had become to him.

He knew what he was up against; God knew, he couldn't begin to compete with a vampire. He'd seen how naturally seductive both Mick and Josef were - all they had to do was look at a woman and she responded!

Robert had no doubt that Alison was just as captivated with her Pierre, but he was going to give a try.

The embrace had ended and they were looking at each other now. She had a question in her eyes and he smiled. Guess she was noticing how his body had responded ... was still responding ... to her nearness.

"I ... I ... Robert, I ..."

But she hadn't said no so he brought his lips down, softly and when she didn't pull away, gave the kiss everything he had to give.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-Two

Josef was close to losing his temper at how the events went down in Los Angeles with Ben Talbott and the stall in the investigation here in Paris.

"And I'm telling you, Logan, that if the Maestro of all things telephonic - Ryder England - were back in the game, I'd know it and he'd be on my payroll.

So tell me about this guy, Griffiths, again. He just shows up out of the clear blue sky, twice now, and everytime it has to do with our friend the crack'd head, Ben Talbott."

Josef looks over at Beth, who is giving him the evil eye.

"Sorry about the bad joke, Beth. Yeah, yeah, she's here, we're all here trying to make sense of this frigging clue. There was absolutely nothing under that stone! And yes, I'm a little ... perturbed. This is going nowhere and I have a hundred and one deals pending that can't be attended to because of Pierre's little problem.

Yes, I'm finished ranting. What else, Logan?"

Josef got off the phone 15 minutes later and filled Mick and Beth in on the latest news from home. Jacob had gone willingly to bed an hour earlier.

Logan felt that Ben would no longer be a threat, based on what Robert had told him went down before the rescue, but was keeping tabs on Ben anyway. Nurse Bonnie had gone missing. She just up and left the hospital the day Ben checked himself out. Never asked about her pay. Nothing. And her cell phone account was disconnected the same day. But Logan couldn't rule her out as the anonymous tipster, even with the caller's deep voice because anyone can change their voice electronically these days.

Griffiths appears to be a conscientious civil servant. No deep, dark secrets have popped up so far but there was one thing Logan had noted: not a whole lot was known about the guy before 1992. After that, he's a standard family man, no known unusual associates, clean and sober.

Beth remarked, "Maybe he's a plant? A mole but for who?"

"Have Logan check into who's bankrolling Griffiths' interest in Talbott? I mean, someone - The Feds, TSA, CIA - Mafia - another vamp - has got to be shelling out some major cash for this guy to be able to roll so quickly."

Josef looked at Mick, who scoffed. "What? Private Eye 101, follow the money trail. You should know that, Josef!"

"Well, it's usually my own money trail ... ending with someone going into the LaBrea tar pits! Anyway, I'm off for my massage followed by room service. Nothing like French women; they make the best breakfasts! Mick, you look stressed. I'd ask you to join me but ... Beth, now you've got to stop giving me the stink eye. I merely suggested!"

Mick ignored Josef's jibe. "Yeah, well, the offer is tempting but no thanks. I'm going to stay up and try to figure out where the jewel box might have gone."

"Suit yourselves. But if you want my advice, Mick and Beth, I'd see if you can't top that quickie you all had earlier tonite!"

Now it was Mick's turn to give Josef the stink eye.

"What? I could hear you all the way down the hill and into the next county! Vamps all over the city probably heard it and smiled!"


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty-Three

Several kilometers away from the Paris Ritz, Coraline was not smiling, far from it; and now

neither were those cretins who had told it to her.

After Murat and Robespierre's report had been sent on to Alophonse, she had heard the murmured snickering about the St. Johns' tryst. Seems the delicious sex smell of the mortal woman had lingered well afterwards as they dug down under those flagstones. Beth!

Coraline had started to rage at them but then thought better of it, knowing her temper tantrum would be reported, and instead gave a Gallic shrug. No sense in brow beating them, for they were after all French vampires, and other than human hunting, l'amour in all forms was their one and only recreation worth getting excited over.

So she let it go for the time being remembering revenge was a dish best served cold.

And with Beth - and now also there was Mick's teenaged grandson, Jacob - she would have her revenge.

Coraline pondered the clue, wondering why Pierre had led the investigation to Pere Lachaise cemetery? His own father wasn't even buried there ... at least she hadn't thought so since she had heard of his bones being taken to some convent. Maybe she needed to dig a little deeper into these things but that had never really ever been her forte.

She needed a contact ... someone on the inside ... maybe even in Pierre's household who could report back. Of course, that had been tried before and always Pierre had found out.

His damn mind reading ability, no doubt.

No, Coraline thought, she had to find someone who might know something without realizing what they knew.

Maybe someone like her former head researcher at Davis Labs; none other than Pierre's lover,

Alison Linn.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty-Four

The internet conference call between all the parties in Paris and Los Angeles had to be carefully coordinated but now Logan had all the logistics worked out and Pierre had, as the last addition, finally figured out how to get his webcam working.

The later was proud of himself - not bad for a 400 year old - and he looked forward to seeing Alison's beautiful face and hearing her voice again. Perhaps he could arrange a private moment with her online after wards?

Alison started to smile as she saw his face then guilt overtook her and she had to look away. Robert squeezed her hand underneath the desk and a quick glance at him showed her he was pale under his tan. Oh, what had she done? How would she ever tell Pierre? She forced herself to look back into the camera again. She hoped that after all this was over, when Pierre was safe, and they had a moment to themselves, then she could tell him.

Mick, with Beth, Jacob and Josef in the room, had requested the meeting so he went first.

"Good. Now that we're all here, I just wanted to update everyone on what's happening here."

Josef interjected, "Which isn't a whole lot!"

Mick's voice cut back in, "Not necessarily, Josef, but we need more information from you, Pierre, and then we'll know where the next lead will take us."

"From what I understand, Mick, you found nothing under the stones in my father's last home, is that correct? I was afraid of that. Nothing is ever easy, is it? The Jesuit Order to which he ... and I, once also ... belonged left records of his passing. I thought these records lost until a servant was able to locate the old parchment just today, here at my chateau and in searching them, I think I've found out that his last request was very strange. His bones were to be sent to the convent of Argenteuil.

Perhaps that's the next step?"

Beth agreed. "Argenteuil. Where have I heard of that place before?"

Jacob looked up at her query. Yeah, he was familiar with that name, too. He'd seen it somewhere recently. He brightened, remembering.

Pierre felt a prickling fear come over him and it took a mere moment for him to respond.

"I am sorry. I - I may not be able to continue - I'm not quite myself today."

Alison immediately felt concern. "Pierre, it's Alison. What's wrong, my love?"

She dropped Robert's hand and concentrated on her screen but Pierre's had gone blank.

Logan's face and voice came on. "Hold on, guys, I'm trying to remote into his system. He hasn't logged out, maybe he just hit the wrong button ... wait, I've got audio."

The others became spellbound as they overheard Pierre's voice, and muffled sounds in the background.

"Alophonse ... and Maman. Together in the same room and once again, not at each other's throats! To what do I owe this unexpected - and uninvited pleasure?"

Suddenly the high pitched sound of vampires keening and snarling started as a battle erupted.

Then the audio was lost, too.

Leaving everyone to fear the worst for Pierre.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty-Five

(WRITER'S NOTE: HOPEFULLY THE LAST FLASHBACK)

Father Francois de la chaise had not had time to attend to his dead son's body; now on the way to Madame de la Valliere's convent in Argenteuil, he worried.

Surely someone would find his body on the apse and take him to the Jesuit's for burial? The poor boy, what bad luck they - all the de la chaise's - had had lately, culmininating in last night's journey by coach with Francoise.

He had been called upon to help change her blood soaked night rail and linens, all the while making sure he kept her newly grown sharp teeth at bay. Around dawn, Francoise had slept almost immediately after he had covered her up; now she lay peacefully as the coach neared the Convent.

He just hoped Louise would see him. After what she had told him in confession, he had no right to demand it of her but once she knew his mission - saw how critical it was to all of the royal family - he was sure she would allow him entrance. The amulet must draw the devil out of Francoise; without it, they were all lost.

But upon arriving, the Mother Abbess had them escorted into her office and informed him that Louise had taken vows and would not receive visitors, even so notable ones. Francois roused Francoise enough to get her attention; once done the most powerful woman in France emerged long enough from her somnolence to command - in the name of his Majesty, the King - that she be allowed to see her best friend, Madame de la Vallieres. Immediately!

They were taken to a small one window chamber consisting of a small rush-filled pallet, a stand with water ewer and cup, and a large Flemish tapestry of an odd type of crucifix hanging on the wall. Francois had never seen such a crucifix but Francoise immediately reacted to it upon entering the room.

"Get me out of here! I command you, Father -" Seeing that was not moving him, she said more softly, "I implore you, Francois, it hurts me, it burns me as if my body were on fire! See how my skin blisters, Francois? I am burning up."

A quiet voice said from the doorway, "That is because you are no longer human, Madame de Maintenon, and Lucifer has already turned your body away from its soul towards the fires of hell."

She looked at Francois and shook her head. "Father, you have betrayed the confessional! You want the Egyptian amulet for her ... for my rival ... this evil woman who engineered my downfall from court? Never!"

"Louise, my child, you told me of its miraculous ability to heal even the worst of humors. We need that now. Don't you see that this concerns not just us but the rest of the royal family. Even his majesty is in peril! We must save her."

Upon hearing his impassioned speech, Louise relented and with a sigh of relief, Francois saw her pull out of her habit a lovely brooch. Why it looked just like one of the baubles she had worn at court, what the king had coined as her lavalliers!

But it was not to be for Francoise had continued to become more and more agitated in that room until finally she cried out and now flew! - yes, yes, he swore upon all that was holy - flew away from them and out the door ... and was lost to him forever.

"You must find her, Francois, find her and put a silver cross straight into her left breast then burn her body to ash or cut off her head. If you do not, she will become a night hunter and kill at will."

Francois got on his knees, sobbing. "Jesu, help me, for I cannot do that to her. Give me the amulet. I will send it back as soon as I find her. I will find her or die trying."

Louise de la Vallieres gave him the amulet, knowing what a hopeless quest Francois had undertaken. But she knew why. For the only way the amulet would ever produce its miracles was for those upon whom were blessed - or cursed - with what he possessed: true love.

The amulet was returned in a gold jeweled box many years later in 1709, along with Francois' remains. Louise assumed he had never found Francoise and that only at death had he given up his quest.

Upon her last will and testament, she bequeathed the amulet to be kept here at the convent until such time as it could be used once again to aid true love's quest for a miracle.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty-Six

Coraline entered the lobby of the government building and spoke to the receptionist for a minute, making sure her picture had been taken for confirmation of her security clearance. She was issued a Visitor's Day Pass and headed up to the 10th floor, where the sign said "SECURITY DIVISION - VISAS AND PASSPORTS".

She identified herself as Agent M. Vincent of Interpol, then was taken to the Director's office.

A half hour later, she had what she wanted: Alison Linn would soon be brought to the director for questioning regarding stolen jewelry smuggled out of France recently by possible terrorists.

Coraline smiled. It was so easy with these people! If September 11th had never happened - but, of course, something similar, maybe smaller in scale like Madrid or London, had been bound to happen eventually - but with it, were brought out all the world's paranoia and nutso factors imaginable. And no nation was as stupid as the Americans were with their ever widening and de-freedoming Patriot Act making everyone a suspect without ever having to be proven guilty!

Now poor, dear, and innocent Alison would probably be under suspicion for the rest of her life; certainly the threat of revocation of her passport and visa to France would be enough to get her to spill the beans.

Sure enough, an hour later, Coraline was on her way home with the information that the Lavalliere was at Argenteuil and that Alison believed Pierre dead.

She was half way across the Atlantic before the scant details came from Robespierre. He, of course, had been enlisted to go but at the last minute was spared by Lance, who told them they had more than enough to take on one lone vampire.

She should have known Lance wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for the informant indicated her incredibly stupid brother had casually speculated to His Majesty that perhaps Pierre had known all along the location of the amulet was at his own chateau and therefore was just toying with them? Such a statement could only precipitate disaster, which surely Lance must have known! Just as planned, Alpohonse went off half cocked - no pun intended, but then everyone knew of his anger management problem before being turned! - and that was that. Off they went. But it was a rout, for Pierre was not alone!

War among us remaining royals - she included herself - only spelled destruction for the entire family. Oh, they had had their petty disagreements in the past but then what family doesn't? Just ask the Borgias or de Medicis! Being royal only made it worse - and more public.

What possible reason would her brother - ever the most secretive and least favored of all Madame's grandchildren - have for having gotten involved? Unless ...

Coraline's thoughts were transfixed with a thought:

Granny never did like her - and ours, too - sire, Alophonse.

Perhaps with this last threat to her son, Madame de Maintenon, formerly the most powerful woman in France, was back - and like me, out for revenge!


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty-Seven

Alison had screamed and fainted. Robert came on and said that he would take care of her, not to worry about them or the baby. Jacob was to come home immediately. He would not take no for an answer as it had now officially gotten too dangerous to be around ...

Robert couldn't finish the sentence but Mick understood, and nodded. "Right. Beth's coming back, too."

Beth and Jacob both protested, but the vampires were adamant.

Josef was giving Logan last minute orders. "We don't know how far this dispute will reach. Secure Los Angeles, hell, secure California. No specifics to anyone since we're not officially able to take sides but if Pierre has gone down, Mick and I may not be able to leave Europe for a long time ... if ever."

Josef looks over at Mick, whose gone murderously vamp and is strapping on some hastily located weapons. "Logan, can you believe this idiot, Mick the hero, wants to go storm the castle and rescue Pierre! I suppose he thinks I'm coming, too?"

Mick gives Josef the look and then with chin set nods emphatically.

"Like I said, Logan, lock everything down and if anything happens to me, you've got the keys to my kingdom! Guard them well, my son. No, no, Logan, a figure of speech. Just keep it together until I get back."

Starting to pack, Beth was still in shock but kept on saying, "Mick, this makes no sense. Who and why would they attack Pierre before he was able to find the amulet? I thought he had 10 more days before his time was up? What's happened to change that?"

Josef was off the phone and said, "Mick, Beth has a point! Maybe someone doesn't want it found; maybe there's a lot of someones who have been making it their business that it not be found.

After all, you've got to admit if this amulet does do what they say it does - which I strongly doubt - but if it does work, all hell would break loose in the vampire community."

Beth said, "I'm betting it does work and that we're Pierre's only hope, Mick. We've got to try to save Pierre by finding that amulet and using it to trade for his life!"

Mick looked at his fierce wife with sadness. "Beth, it's probably already too late. I heard death sounds."

But Beth wasn't convinced. "We don't know what really happened there, who died. For all we know, Pierre could be alive, being held and tortured. He still needs our help and for Alison's sake, we need to try, Mick. We need to go to Argenteuil and find that amulet. Then we can bargain holding all the cards."

Josef quipped, "Wow, Beth, this is a side I've never seen from you. I could use you up against those cutthroats at my next board meeting."

Jacob had been listening quietly but now he had to tell the adults. Looking at Beth, he said "It's not at Argenteuil anymore. At least, I think I saw it just last night."


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty-Eight

Dawn was still several hours away when the four of them were once again at Pere Lachaise cemetary but this time guided by the unerring Jacob, went directly to the delicate looking white Sepulcher. There they found the two 12th century star-crossed lovers Peter Abelard and his Heloise lying in stone together for eternity.

"There." Jacob, once again wearing his vampire eyes, pointed to the royal fleur-de-lis standing out in the eerie green light. Next to that was the inscription and he read the last line about entreating The Famous Lovers for help but only if it's true love. His face got red, after all this was still girl stuff.

"See, Mick, beside that little space where the notes are left, there's something glowing."

Mick swiftly put his hand inside and with a small, deft twist lifted out a beautiful gold filigree tiered necklace with an Egyptian ankh carved into the oval shaped pendant. It had an incredible brilliance to it yet no one could tell exactly what stone or gem it might be.

Beth could hardly breathe. It was exactly as Pierre had described. They had found it. "Louise's Amulet."

Josef was curious. "So, Mick, can you feel anything happening? Are you getting warm and tingling again?"

"No. Nothing. Guess you were right."

"You sound disappointed!"

Mick shrugged. "Wouldn't have been real terrific timing anyway."

He brought it over to Beth, putting it softly into her waiting palm then giving her hand a little love squeeze.

Beth was looking at Mick, ruefully smiling at his disappointment, then exclaimed at the degree of heat it was emitting and had to drop it.

She started getting dizzy. What was happening to her?

"Mick, I ...?" She dropped down to the ground.

Pierre swooped down, landing elegantly in their midst. Jacob was in shock, first from what was happening to Beth, and then this guy just flies right down. Who is he?

"Mon Deux, did the two of you touch it at the same time?"

He could see by everyone's face the answer. Tears came to his eyes.

"All these years - centuries - I never believed it possible. But it works."

Josef looked at Mick, who was aghast!

"Well, yes, I guess it maybe does. But just not in the way we expected it to, right, Mick?"

Jacob was on his knees near Beth who was writhing in pain. "She's dying.

Will she be like you, Mick?

Is she becoming a vampire?"


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty-Nine

"Alison, You can't go back there! It's too dangerous."

Robert Fordham had been pleading and trying to reason with Alison but now could see her mind was made up.

He realized she had been through a series of terrifying experiences since the conference call and ending with Logan's call. Earlier, Alison had come back to his house, shaken and angry from her rough handling at the Passport office. Then, out of the blue, Logan is on the phone with this wild tale about how Ben Talbott had just called him asking if he could help identify a picture of someone? Says Interpol was just at the hospital asking about a beautiful agent, an impersonator, who had just been there in Los Angeles. Logan definitely knows her. It's Mick's ex, Coraline, and she was just at the Department of State asking about one Alison Linn.

Poor girl, she had started sobbing out the story of how she had been blackmailed into giving out information about the search for the missing Lavallier and her fear for Pierre. She hadn't seen Coraline but that must have been why she was being questioned. Logan and Robert had both assured her it would be okay but she started getting that look in her eye. She was going back.

He lowered his voice, hoping for one last plea, and said, "Look, Alison, you don't have to go back. Just call them, let them know what you've found out. Please don't do this!"

"Take care of the baby, Robert. He's got plenty of milk left with that shipment Beth sent two days ago. Jacob and Beth should be back soon anyway!"

Robert, I love you, really I do. But I have an obligation to Pierre and I betrayed his trust today. You wouldn't want me if I can't be trusted, now would you?"

The jet was ready, thanks to Logan, who also had told her it was a bad idea. Alison headed out.

She didn't care.

Morgan Vincent had to be stopped.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Upon landing, Coraline weighed her seemingly dwindling options in light of her sire Alpohonse's demise. She had thought to use him; to twist him up a bit after all the centuries of brutality she had endured; now he was gone to ash and she was free.

Now finally free from his domination, she reflected upon his years of rule both in the human and vampire world.

Born of the King and another of his many mistresses, Alophonse, the rake, had been officially brought into the Bourbon family by Louis, who hoped to make him his heir. Being bitten at age 30, it was not to be, although his five year old son, upon Louis XIV's death of gangrene poisoning, did become King and marrying one of Francoise's daughters, went on to father the eight brothers and herself.

She would not miss him for Alophonse had been of the bite and leave 'em variety until he needed you then he brought you to heel. He turned all of nine in a frenzy of blood, and thank God, she had Cynthia to get her through those first throes. Because of him, thereafter, any siring on her part had been done with consideration and nurturing.

Like with Mick. She had been very patient with him, bringing his first kill, never even taking any for herself. After his initial balking, she had taught him how to hunt and he had become good at finding his own prey.

She was proud of her gentle technique of siring; how was she to have known he wouldn't like being vampire when she had never been given the choice, either?

No, she would never be the kind to turn and then disappear. She couldn't even imagine what it had been like for Pierre or their grandmother, left alone to wake up and not know what they were or how to feed.

Still they had managed separately and then together. Look at how powerful they had now become. With the amulet, Grancoise would once again own the world.

So, she could go to Argenteuil but she doubted she would be in time. That would certainly be a fool's errand for Mick and Josef would have been there these many hours before. No, the wise move would be go directly to Pierre's Chateau near Paris' exclusive Veuilly-Sur-Seine.

Selecting her best course of action, knowing she might shortly follow in Alophonse's footsteps, nevertheless, it was time to beard the lion - or in this case, lioness.

"Coraline."

"Madame."

Kneeling down, she bowed her head, accepting whatever was to be her fate.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety-One

"Pierre, make one more move towards her and you'll die. I won't let you - or anyone else - be her sire."

Mick heard himself make the challenge, knowing the consequences would be only slightly worse than a world without Beth.

Pierre drew back from Beth's writhing form to gaze in sympathy upon Mick's agonized face.

"She must be brought into our world now, Mick. There is no other way."

"She doesn't want this."

Josef shook his head. "No one ever wants it, Mick, until they are made. Even you who fought it for so many years, once I re-turned you came to terms with what we are."

"Mick, she's dying. See how pale she's gone. Her body just can't take the shock from the amulet."

Jacob heard the vampire discussion and started sobbing.

"It's all my fault. I should never have shown it to you, Mick! If you hadn't touched her ..."

Pierre looked at the amulet, lying on the ground. It was still glowing. He had a thought. A small hope. He made a call, hoping that Alison would pick up her phone. Miracle upon miracles, she answered.

Alison heard the phone and caught it on the third ring.

"Pierre, darling, I know you said to stay away but I ... oh, yes, I'm here. In Paris. Just now, yes, in a car heading towards your ... yes, yes, I'm five minutes from there! I'll hurry."

Now for the really hard part. Another call.

"Maman. Stop whatever you are doing. I need you."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety-Two

Robert reluctantly answered the door to Mick's apartment after security had called.

He had been online with Logan since Alison's return trip to France, both frantically researching the internet since she had touched down in Paris and called them.

The information she was looking for might not even be accessible except at her lab and what they had been able to secure was so sketchy it would be near to useless. Robert was frustrated. He just had no clue as to how to help Beth and if this research didn't pan out, neither did the vampires.

A wolfish looking young man with really bad teeth was at the door.

Really, just what he needed, another vampire, but this one was smiling and saying he had come to make repairs to Mick's system.

Sort of like The Cable Guy? He'd seen that movie a long time ago and was not about to invite that kind of trouble in.

"Go away, whoever you are. I didn't call for any help."

"No, but Logan Griffith did, and here I am."

Robert considered his options, knowing full well that if a vamp wanted in, he'd be hard put to stop them. And he had heard Logan putting out what sounded like a distress call, a vampire S.O.S.

"What's your name, son?"

The young man smiled again. "Ryder England at your service."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety-Three

Alison and her once and future mother-in-law sat as far apart in the limo as possible. To say the atmosphere was frosty would be much more accurate. More like downright sub-zero but still they were both on the same mission to help Beth so Alison had to try to stay focused, working furiously off her IPad4 and trying not to notice the intense scrutiny she was being afforded.

Pierre and the others had listened intently to her when issued their instructions. Don't let any other vampires, but especially Mick, touch Beth. Yes, she knew her friend was in agony but this was essential. So it came down to 13 year old Jacob to lift her ever so carefully and get her off the ground. Was there a place nearby with covered shelter? Good, take her there as soon as possible.

According to Mick, once Beth was being held, she stopped the violent writhing. Excellent! Just as she, and her smart Pierre, had suspected.

Absolutely no one was to touch the amulet either, unless it was with fully gloved hands or manipulated onto a cardboard surface. You guys are smart - improvise!

She had called Robert through Logan, who hadn't been able to hack into her old lab, so she would be flying blind but would know more just by a visual on Beth's coloring what was happening. Maybe she wouldn't have to get a look at the blood after all.

Initially, Alison hadn't believed what she had heard that Beth was turning vampire. Being a scientist, she very much doubted a transmutation process could occur strictly from touch only. Now, her gut feeling started re-surfacing again.

She looked up from her thoughts to see Madame's nose twitching. What was it now?

It was evident to Alison that the woman's first - or even second - language was not English, yet when she spoke it was clear and with haughty precision.

"Dr. Linn, you smell like sour milk."

Elliott. His dear little face came to mind as he was sucking happily at his bottle then afterwards he'd had a little spit up. In her haste to leave, she hadn't had a thought to changing her clothes.

"Ah, is that the baby Pierre spoke of, the one belonging to this Beth?"

Holy merde, Alison thought. She can read minds, too!

Madame was smiling.

"Oui, a mere parlor trick. How did the what-do-you-call it - spit up - come to be on your blouse?"

In other words, Alison thought, you've been a bad babysitter to let him erp and not have a cloth protecting said blouse?

"Non, non, no criticism, my dear. Is the child ill also?"

Alison looked at her. Maybe there was some thawing possible, for Madame looked eager, almost avid, for news of a human baby's delicate stomach.

Motherhood trumps everything else in life - and even into the afterlife.

This might work after all.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety-Four

Robert Fordham's life was not his own anymore. It had all been taken over by vampires - all different shapes, sizes, and personalities - old young ones, like this kid who's here right now, and even his own son was involved in God knows what with any number of vampires.

What if Jacob were turned - oops, sorry, sir, was that your kid? - instead of being sent home where it was safe?

He laughed to himself at that: the fancy of anywhere being safe. In fact, since coming into this privileged knowledge, there didn't seem to be anything safe. He laughed out loud now and the vampire named Ryder looked over and smiled that wolfish grin again. The kid was on his own equipment which he had hooked into Mick's without so much as a cord being plugged in. Wi-Fi or some such newest or greatest new invention trying to hook into Alison's lab data banks.

Robert guessed he must be an anachronism.

That's what it was, he was someone out of step with his own life; a throwback to the good old days of the 80's when he and his wife's only problems were worrying about which hiking trip they'd take or whether to buy a Volvo or a Jeep Cherokee.

if it weren't for Jacob, his grandson Elliott and, of course, Alison, he would be content to walk away.

But that just wasn't possible, and he did not like the idea that his life had just become like a game show, like a real life Jeopardy. Say the wrong thing, let something slip, and bam, you're off the show ... or dead.

"Hey, Mr. Fordham?"

"Yes, what is it Ryder? Success already?"

"Child's play. I've been in for 15 minutes, but Dr. Linn just sent a text saying she - and no small thanks to your son, Jacob - won't be needing my services any longer.

So I'll be splitting, but I just wanted to let you know, we in the vampire community don't have a lot of trust of humans, you know?"

"Is that so?"

Ryder smiled again, this time baring his teeth and going all vamp. For a second, Robert froze, then the kid was back to normal again.

"But you - and your kid - you're cool, daddy-o. Real cool."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety-Five

"Josef, do not say another word or I swear I'll kill you."

"What, Mick? You mean, don't say another word like 'idiot'? Now that's a good word."

"Cut it out you two. You'd think it was one of you who almost died rather than me! Bickering like an old married couple! Really, Josef, you'd think after all this time you'd know better than to bait Mick. He's already feeling bad enough as it is."

Those were Beth's first words since she'd come out of the final seizure, if that's what indeed had happened since Alison couldn't be sure. Actually, she would categorize the phenomonen more like what happens when you get t.a.s.e.r'd rather than an epileptic episode, which she had been trying to explain to everyone when the fight started.

Nevertheless, she continued in her best instructor's voice, when Beth, standing on the flagstone near Abelard's sepulchre connected with the amulet, it set off a chemical reaction much like a battery discharge; there was a complete overstimulation of the nerve endings causing the muscles in her body to writhe and twist. It could have ultimately caused Beth's death, if they hadn't moved her off that pathway in time.

She smiled at Jacob making sure he was aware of his important role.

"But it was definitely not a turning, Mick, so thank god no one acted rashly."

She then turned to her lover, fiance, er, whatever he was to her now ... and thought of Robert. That was something to be sorted out later.

"Pierre, my love, please thank your Maman again for her kindness and that Beth and I will be pleased to bring Elliott to visit her as soon as he is old enough to travel."

Now everyone was staring at Alison as if she had grown two horns and a tail.

Everyone, that is except for Pierre, who looked at her with tremendous sadness. It wasn't what she had just said however startling that was to the others. Oh, no, he had read her thoughts and seen his rival.

"Pierre." She reached out her hand to him, in supplication, but he spurned her.

"We will talk, later. Now, let's get everyone out of here before sunrise as the cemetary will soon be opening to the public."

Josef led the small and extremely quiet party back to the Ritz' suites. Jacob looked ready to drop so after a few more thank yous were said to him, he headed off to bed. Mick had assured Robert that Beth - and Jacob - were both alright and would be coming home as soon as they were rested up.

Josef yawned. "Well, well, what a night! Exciting as it has been and continues to be, I'm off to find a willing wrist and then a cold bed."

Mick and Beth were alone. He had insisted upon carrying her to the limo, then once again she was in his arms going into their suite.

"Mick, put me down. I'm alright, really, just a little weak and dehydrated, but getting stronger all the time. I know we had a scare tonight ..."

"A scare, Beth! You call almost dying - almost being turned - by mistake, no less - just a scare?"

"Mick, I'm more worried about Alison, with Pierre! Do you think she'll be okay?"

"That's got to be rough for him, but no, she's not in any danger for he'll take it like a gentleman. Now his mother, on the other hand, ..."

Beth giggled. "Oh, my gosh, did you hear Alison accepting an invitation - for Elliott and me - like it was for a casual afternoon tea?"

Mick grimaced. "Yeah, I don't think I like the idea of her being around a baby, any baby but especially not ours."

He did an imitation of biting down on her wrist, and got so interested in doing the real thing that Beth started losing the thread of the conversation.

Her breasts started tingling. Oh, no, her milk was flowing again. Would that Mick could taste it but, with a sigh, she knew at least his son would soon enough.

Again she softly giggled. That's me, earth mother and vampire lover, feeding the St. Johns of the world - their own, very special world.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety-Six

Alison, miserably aware of how alone she was in the limo, rode back from the Ritz to what she had thought of as her Paris home - now of course, it was simply once again - Pierre's chateau. Doubtfully she wondered would she be welcomed back?

Always keenly observant, Josef had been gallant, making her an offer to put her up for the night - actually it was still early morning -and fly her out tomorrow with the rest of them - but she declined.

After getting some rest, she knew that comforting words must be spoken, apologies made - hopefully accepted - and finally then hearts could start healing.

Pierre's mother had left them the limo at the cemetary some time ago, slipping away without ever having been seen by anyone other than Alison. No, she had been too involved in Beth's crisis to notice, but afterward, a part of her had wondered why Madame had been summoned in the first place? She was probably in her crypt by now so the question would have to wait until she, and Alison assumed, Pierre, too, woke up tonight.

She slipped quietly through the servant's entrance into the small foyer and headed upstairs, feeling the weight of the world.

"Madame left this for you, Doctor Linn."

Startled, Alison turned around to see an elderly butler, she thought his name was Langely, handing her a small jewel box.

"i can't accept this."

The unsmiling butler, obviously a long time family retainer, placed it in her hands.

"Merely on loan, Doctor, the family rarely gives anything away permanently."

"Yes, yes, of course. Are - are they all in bed, ah, Langely?"

"Langloin, Dr. Linn. Yes, all except for Miss Coraline. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Thank you, Langloin, but I don't wish to disturb her."

"I would think she would appreciate the company, Ma'am."

"Oh?"

He brought her into the front parlor, where Coraline was laying and coughed.

Coraline looked up and Alison saw despair in those dark eyes.

Alison's eyes dropped down and she gasped for there were two small silver chains holding each of her ankles to the elegant and utterly priceless Louis XIV chaise lounge.

"Have you come to gloat, little scientist?"

Alison was speechless. She had never actually met the woman who even now was obviously in pain from her silver bindings, but she knew so much about her! Mick's turning, Beth's kidnapping, her try at being human, and more recent events, Alison's own treatment at her hands! Yes, she knew so much about her ... and had even hated her enough to want revenge.

But now her heart melted in pity for anyone brought so low.

The wise thing to do would be to walk away, have nothing to do with what was obviously Madame's punishment.

But Alison was so tired of these vampires and their life and death dramas!

"Tell me why you plotted against me - against Pierre - against all of us - and I will release you."

Coraline shuddered in pain again and red streaks ran down her lovely face.

"Beth had Mick's baby when it should have been mine."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety-Seven

Although she was bone tired, Alison had never had a heart to heart talk like this one, with Coraline. Nor had she ever had one so bizarre and surrealistic!

She had only seen this person - this vampire - from Beth's perspective of someone who was pure evil, always manipulating and scheming.

Which actually was partially - alright, almost completely - true! But as she poured out her heart and history, Alison realized Coraline was just being true to her nature. She had grown up in a royal cesspot of plotting courtiers, traitorous alliances, broken treaties, of noblesse oblige and while she was growing up - and still human - she had suffered from their schemes.

The infamous fleur-de-lis branding! One particularly nasty plot designed to embarrass the King had the demi-monde - the women who were glorified whores - being chastised in an effort to supposedly clean up the court but had resulted in Coraline being branded a courtesan when she was actually royalty!

Once she had become vampire, one of her first kills was the leader of the tormentors. Her brothers took care of the others. Coraline spoke of being turned quickly, without guidance by her sire; without repentance by her own grandfather, but once turned, had taken to vampirism and had never looked back.

Never that is, until she met Mick St. John in 1951, and married - then turned him - without thought to consequences from her family.

They talked - or rather, Coraline talked - into the morning. The parlor was darkened by heavy drapery, illuminated only by several lamps, but Alison could see how tired looking, and drained Coraline was becoming. She didn't even realize until later that was exactly how she must have looked, too, but what a story!

So Coraline had married Mick - something unheard of in her world - for love! And in her arrogance, thought when he had said he would love her forever, that that was her permission to turn him.

She even sounded peeved! For as Coraline explained, she had nurtured Mick carefully, as a sire should - yet Mick was never grateful and had fought her all the time!

Wow, talk about a love/hate relationship! And that went on for 30 years until finally Coraline figured that her only way to keep Mick happy was to become a family.

Alison had kept absolutely neutral when hearing about Beth's kidnapping and the subsequent events of the rescue. She dared not make any comments, trying to be fair and impartial just like her scientific training had always taught her to be but it was difficult to just listen.

She found little sympathy until Coraline described the tortures she had endured under Alophonse when she had submitted to Lance's stake.

Love. All for love. Alison had to ask the question.

"If Lance hadn't found you and brought you back here, how long would you have been able to stay human. I mean would it have been time enough?"

Coraline daintily shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?

There wasn't much left of the compound after my own - and others' - failed experiments ... but if Beth hadn't stabbed me, I think I could have stayed human long enough to get Mick back. I was so close."

Alison was intrigued. "Why, did he seem interested?"

Coraline smiled through her pain, an arrested look on her face. Alison recognized that look from her Anthropology 101 class. Beth must not know but odds were Mick would have had a "hard" time resisting a human Coraline.

"Mick and I had - have - incredible chemistry. When we first met, he became obsessed with me because I played a hard-to-get game with him. When we were vampires, the fights and makeup sex were legendary! Just ask Josef!

Alison couldn't help herself. "But he burned you! Surely you couldn't want someone who tried to kill you?"

"He didn't mean it! It was my miscalculation. I hadn't counted on his attachment to the humans and to the ... child."

Alison noted she didn't say Beth's name. Typical, keep them as objects, it makes them easier to kill.

Coraline got quiet but Alison just had to know:

"Coraline, why did you decide to become human again? To reinvent yourself as Morgan Vincent?"

The million dollar question.

"I knew about the temporary effects of the compound - hoped I could find a permanent cure - and after more long years of loneliness, I finally realized that only by being mortal - taking a chance - would we be able to fall in love again. To be what Mick had always said he wanted ..."

With compassion in her voice, Alison finished the sentence.

"A family."


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety-Eight

The room was quiet for a long time afterward. Never had Alison felt so conflicted.

Was Coraline just a consummate actress, playing on emotions, to win her freedom?

Or was she so truly, deeply in love with Mick and jealous of what he had with Beth that she had gone to even darker places in her soul?

The key word being "had" as in the past but never would again?

Alison decided it was both - and with horror, realized she had made a deal with the devil - for she had no choice but to set Coraline free. A deal was a deal.

"Oh, you have Madame's jewelry box?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but it was just handed to me this morning by Langloin. It's only on loan, from what I understand."

Alison looked over at Coraline, twisting and struggling against her bonds to rise.

"I haven't had a chance to look inside yet. You recognized it?"

"I've never seen it before in my life."

Alison, in her innocence, was puzzled. "Then how could you recognize it?"

But she knew what Coraline was about to say! A chill went through her body, hairs raising up on alert as in a split-second the brain finally caught up to what the body already knew the message meant. My God, it's true what they say about adrenaline pouring through your body. She felt ready for anything!

"I've heard its description in the family legends."

Coraline quickened to the increased beats in Alison's human heart with a driving thirst showing almost as much as her need to see - to hold - what was in that box!

"No. Never."

"But I could be human again! I could have children. I would have a mortal life term."

Alison recoiled, horrified. Coraline changed tack.

"Oh, I see, you're worried for your friend, Beth. Alison, I want this so badly, I promise I will give him up, I swear, I will give up Mick.

Please, Alison, I wouldn't be a threat anymore as a human ... and ... you promised to let me go!"

Alison wavered but then thought of how convincing all vampires could be. She kept hearing that old Scottish saw about fool me once, shame on you ...

"Fool me twice, shame on me."

The box firmly tucked away under her arm, she marched herself up and out the door.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety-Nine

"Robert, I know this is really an imposition. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Beth was on the phone from Paris, asking once again for Robert's help but this time she knew it was a double-edged sword for Alison was missing and she had just asked him to stay once again with Elliott.

"No, we haven't heard from Alison since yesterday morning. I was just so tired and assumed she would be returning with us but Josef says he offered her a place to stay and the return home, but was refused.

I assume she went back to Pierre's and no one's heard from her since. I know ... we've all tried her numbers and no one knows anything at the lab. Robert, we're all worried but Mick and Josef are on their way over to the chateau now and they'll find her. Your being here ... any humans being there - would be too dangerous.

She listened to his implacable reasoning, knowing she was fighting another losing battle.

"No, no, you mustn't, Robert! She'll be alright, I just know it!"

Beth wanted to say it was too foolhardy of an idea, that Elliott was too young to travel, that it was all too dangerous for him to come, but that would be like the pot calling the kettle black for she knew Robert had just as much a right to fight for Alison as she had had for Mick against Coraline. She made the decision.

"Tell Logan and he'll make the arrangements. A new shipment of milk should have arrived yesterday ... yes, we had intended to be on that flight, too, and it's all my fault for keeping Jacob. Have a copy of your passport and Elliott's birth certificate faxed to our security team here. Do you have everything you need? Good."

A curly dark head with sleepy eyes poked its head around the door to the suite's outside patio where Beth was still on the phone. Jacob had obviously overheard some of the conversation and looked at Beth, eager to talk to his father.

"Robert, Jacob is here and wants to say hello!"

"Dad, is it true, you're coming here? you'll love Paris, it's so absolutely amazing and they've got these contacts that help you see in the dark and I helped save Beth!"

Beth walked away smiling. How could that have all been said in one breath?

Forget the danger, of death lurking everywhere. Teenagers. Gotta love 'em.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

The sun was setting as Robert Fordham, with tiny Elliott St. John securely wrapped in his snuggly holder to his chest, stood in amazement on the tarmac at Bob Hope Burbank Airfield.

"You're Logan."

Robert closed his mouth. Dumb thing to say, of course, he'd seen the young man many times before on the webcam. But never in person. He didn't even think this vampire ever left his basement but he was wrong evidently.

And the vamp wasn't alone.

"Cheryl Johnson, this is Robert Fordham, Mick ..." Logan hesitated, obviously she wasn't entirely in the loop yet "... and Beth's very good friend.

Robert, this is Cheryl, my girlfriend. She volunteered to take some time off from work to come along with us. You know, to help with Elliott and other stuff ..."

Robert heard the falter but his hand was clasped warmly by a sprite of a redhead, grinning ear to ear.

"How do you do, Mr. Fordham? Logan's only telling half the truth."

Robert looked over to see the vamp blushing. Oh, ho, so we have lovers going to Paris, right?

"Yes, I've always wanted to see Paris and I invited myself along on the pretext of being Elliott's nanny. I hope you don't mind?"

Robert didn't know this girl from Adam - come to think of it, he didn't know Logan all that well either, just through Mick. A thought struck him.

"If you're here, who's manning the command center?"

The redhead beamed, "Go ahead, Logan, tell him your brilliant plan!"

But Robert already had an idea, the kid with the wolfish grin. He and Logan said it at the same time.

"Ryder England."

Cheryl giggled and Elliott stirred, opening his black lashed eyes to stare at her. Robert thought maybe he was intrigued by the little purple strand of hair falling over one eyebrow, but then who knew with infants? Could be she just smells like a girl; babies zoned in on that fact right away.

She giggled again. "He's adorable. I can hardly wait to hold him!"

A tenseness Robert hadn't realized he had been carrying in his body all day let go with her statement.

Logan coughed. "So, ready to go?"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Alison had slept through the afternoon and into the evening, barely stirring when a figure slipped quietly into her bed and held her close.

The box lay unopened on the table next to her bedside. Obviously, she hadn't feared it's contents nor that someone would take it away while she was sleeping. Such trust.

The lover watched as she slept, marveling once again at how her beauty could make him ache for something he'd not had for so long: God's mercy.

He also knew what was in the box for Maman had told him about finding it here, in the cool, dry earth basement storage of the chateau; inside it, her long unseen diary.

Found with other documents - those parchments from the Jesuits! - and other trinkets just before Alophonse's surprise visit wiped all thought of them from her in the immediate need to defend themselves against him.

Oh, Maman had been magnificent. At first he had thought they were together against him but then as Alophonse's intent became clear, she leapt up the stairs, swooping down like an avenging angel, gleaming swords in hand. Surely even Gabriel could not have made a better entrance.

Her sire obviously had not foreseen such treachery against himself - nay, such ferocity to protect a child - for Alophonse had chosen to attack with scarcely any additional support. Just Lance, who seemed to fade away during the fray, only to reappear afterwards, all smiles. Canard ... coward!

He must have disturbed her for Alison's breathing was changing, she would soon be awake. He forced himself to lie still, loathe to give up this last, final time together.

Was it just a mere sixteen hours ago that he had learned of her perfidy? Saw another man - a mortal - in her mind and in her heart?

His mother had cautioned him repeatedly, warning him against their forbidden alliance, that it would never work between he and Alison.

Then, suddenly, Maman had relented yesterday; he knew not why but had rejoiced ... until yesterday morning at the grave.

His mind caught a picture of danger, danger drifting up the stairs, coming here, coming for Alison.

He quickly grabbed the sheet, lifting it and her into his arms he leaped out the window, onto the parapet then down one rooftop to another until finally finding ground.

He felt the shadows for safety, probed beyond into the woods to where one might be waiting but found nothing.

Now he would be on his own, for he could not - dared not call for help. Thank God, he was still vampire; he could keep her from harm.

He felt the amulet in his pocket, knowing he had made the right decision.

Alison would remain mortal ... to be with this other man ... just as it should be ...

Just as it always had to be.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"Well, Granddaughter, have you learned anything from your punishment?"

After having Longloin supply Coraline with some necessary nourishment, upon arising Madame had returned to the parlor but still the chains stayed on around her ankles.

Far from being humbled, Coraline flew into a rage. "The amulet was here all the time and you gave it to her - Pierre's lover, Alison - that which should have been my legacy, my necklace!"

Madame smiled at the red mist swirling in the others' mind.

"Really, Coraline, you should make sure of your information for I did no such thing."

Coraline looked at her dubiously. "But, the jewel box ... she was given it this morning ... I know I recognized it immediately although the little mouse hadn't a clue!"

"Still she wouldn't give it up, would she? Well, neither of you had a clue then did you, Miss-Know-it-all ... for I have not seen that amulet for over 400 years."

"If it wasn't in the box, then where is it?"

But Madame wasn't saying and could not be fooled.

"Yes, interesting, and why would Alison pretend it otherwise, unless, of course, she felt threatened by something ... or someone, n'est pas?"

Coraline realized that nothing could be held back from this woman but she did not care, for her ankles were suddenly freed as Madame started to speak.

"Let me make it perfectly clear, Coraline, that Pierre loves this person, really truly loves her. I know I was initially opposed, after all, she is a mortal ... and we all know these things don't usually end well, do they?

Even though La Valliere's amulet did not work for me still ... if he truly wants her ... and wishes to become human again ... then I will not stop it."

"Madame, what are you saying?"

"It is not legend. It exists but only will work for those with the purest love in their hearts."

Coraline stared at her. That was the key, it had to be true love? Still, she had to know! "Where is ... who has the amulet?"

A voice entered the conversation. Madame felt danger but was at a loss for she could not find a thought or picture from this voice's mind. Pierre! Attendez-vous!

"Yes, Madame de Maintenon, do tell, I pray. I - and my colleague who this very moment is heading up towards that succulent mortal - would very much like to know where it is?"

Coraline recognized the vampire, Robespierre, as one of the two who had reported to Alophonse before his demise.

The other one must be Marat, both of them should have been allowed to die during La Revolution but Alophonse had a sense of the ironic in him. She couldn't imagine why he had made these two vampire but not that poor Charlotte Corday! Sexism, pure and simple.

Madame coughed, bringing Coraline back to the present. Yes, yes, Madame, what will you have me do?

Fiercely, Madame's thoughts came through loud and clear, now was the time to show just how well we women could fight!

In concert, they attacked.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"I got a bad feeling about this, Mick. I mean, these euro vamps are seriously dangerous. We really should wait for backup."

"Josef, quit whining! We're just going to do a little reconnaisance, nothing to get your lily white hands dirty."

"You promise? Because last time we did this, an Armani - a priceless original Armani! - silk shirt got destroyed, Mick. I cried when I had to burn it!"

Mick turns around to look at Josef.

"What, are you turning into a candy-ass on me, Josef?"

Hurt, Josef shakes his head. "No. Just remember when we're up to our asses in old world vampires ..."

"Yeah, yeah, send me the cleaning bill ... but right now, I need you, Buddy."

Mick's nose picks up a fresh scent, actually two very familiar scents leading off into the south woods. Then keening noises coming from the chateau that puts him on the alert.

"Mick?" Josef has picked up on it, too, and found himself quickening to the sounds; his inner vampire surprisingly ready.

His eyes flick to Mick who has also gone totally vamp. No words need to be spoken, although the old adage "in for a penny, in for a pound" flits through his brain. But only for a second before the primitive part takes over.

They're so pumped, the ancient heavy iron and wood door lies shattered into pieces as they head towards the sounds.

Mick smells humans cowering throughout the building, afraid to move ... afraid for their lives ... but he can also smell regret for knowingly having taken dangerous jobs for the excellent wages. Funny the things humans think about when dying!

Together, always covering each other's backs, Mick and Josef work their way down the impressive hallway until they reach the source of the melee. Stunned, Mick looks up at a sound into one of the ornate ceiling's recessed frescoes to see Coraline, with bloodied fangs, swoop down on a vamp who is tearing at the throat of an older woman.

Josef has seen it also. "Gee, Mick, that looks a lot like the ex! Should we help?"

But there's no need, for between the two women, the attacker lies motionless, a makeshift stake to the heart.

"Wow. Very impressive, Coraline." Josef bows. "Hate to gawk and run but it sounds like there's something going on upstairs. Mick?"

Mick smiles. "Coming." In his best Arnold Schwarzenegger, says,

"I'll be back."


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

The two women looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Odd young man you married, Coraline."

"He's been around humans too long, grandmother. It does something to you. I know it did to me."

"So why would you want to be like that again?"

"Oh, Madame, who wouldn't want to be alive again? When I took the compound, for almost two years I could taste food again, breathe the air, feel the sun."

"But you aged."

"There is that, true."

"And you'd be willing to give up immortality?"

Smiling, Coraline admitted, "Until just now, I would have said 'in a heartbeat'."

"But now ...?"

"Now, after this attack, being human looks far too weak."

Mick and Josef, along with several others from the household, return to the parlor with a report.

"Looks like your guy, Langloin here, got the other ringleader with an axe."

Madame smiled at her servant. "Excellent. Thank you, Langloin. I am so sorry about the mess, once again our home has been the scene of territorial disputes. Please find any of the servants who are still willing to stay and start the cleanup. Oh, and take this one out and dispose of him properly. You may go."

She turns to Mick and Josef. "I am Countess Francoise, Pierre's mother. Where was this other ringleader found?"

"He was beheaded upstairs in a bedroom. Alison's room. There is no sign of her, though."

"Nor of my son?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Mr. St. John, I understand you are an excellent detective! You found the amulet and now you must find Alison and Pierre."

Mick was tired. Great, just what they needed now. He looked over at Josef, also showing signs of fatigue.

"Do they even want or need to be found?"

Not used to being questioned about a command, Madame bristled but then relented when she saw what else he was thinking about: a smiling blonde. This must be the beautiful Beth.

"No, of course, forgive me. We have imposed upon you ... both of you ... enough. Go ... Mick, your wife is anxious to hear from you and your son will soon arrive from Los Angeles."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Worried but still with no call from Mick, Beth had finally given in to a quick nap at the Ritz then she with Jacob in the limo had headed out to pick up Robert and Elliott.

She had been idly chatting with Hugo, part of Josef's security team, when she felt more than saw Mick. He was close, maybe even inside the airport! About time, she thought, after all these years of him being able to do the vampire sneak-up on her.

Funny, she had never experienced this absolute knowing before; it must be some kind of fine tuning towards each other that happens, like you see with couples who have been together for 50 years or so. They can practically finish each others' sentences, and often do. I wonder what we'll be able to do after 50 years?

Josef's private jet had just landed so she headed out to the walkway just in time to greet ... Logan? Right after him was Cheryl carrying Elliott, sound asleep. Finally, Robert comes through, looking positively grim until he sees his son, then Beth.

"Rough flight?"

"No, just long. Any news of Alison? Where's Mick?"

Weird. Beth just knew he was there, now, right in back of her.

"I'm here, Robert, I'll fill you in on what we know so far when we're safely in the car."

The security team surrounded then ushered them towards the VIP French customs. Beth thought she had seen Josef's paranoia at its heighth but this was extreme. She looked over at Mick.

Funny, she must have forgotten to take off those special contacts or was it just a trick of the light?

For she saw him through vampire eyes.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

"Are you human?"

Alison had woken up, as if from a deep, dreamless sleep to see Pierre, in a pool of bright sunlight, on his knees, hands together in fervent prayer.

But this Pierre was unlike any she had ever known for his skin had a healthy pink tinge to it, and his lips - moving in almost a litany although she wasn't able to make out the words - were red.

So many questions flooded through her being, yet she chose the most obvious yet inane one first.

He didn't immediately hear Alison, he was so deeply involved in his interior conversation but finally looked up and at her. She smiled but the smile froze.

For he appeared to be in anguish, his body convulsing in deep sobs.

"What has happened, my love?" Her brain wanted - no, screamed for - answers, but although his crying was abating, none still were forthcoming.

A glint of something on the floor next to her caught her attention. The amulet was there, no longer glowing.

Oh, my God! He must have touched it. But when? She tried to piece together what had happened.

She remembered going up to her room, so exhausted she had had to practically crawl into bed. Before turning off the light, she had gratefully taken a drink of water from the Waterford crystal carafe always left on the nightstand, then nothing.

Still feeling tired, she had woken up here, but where was here? From the echoing sounds, could they be in an apse of a cathedral? Yes, definitely. And this one seemed very familiar.

Oh, my God! Again, her amazement bubbled through her dazed mind.

For they were in Notre Dame de Paris, French for Our Lady of Paris (named for Mary, mother of Jesus).

Not only that, but it appeared that a very public mass was about to begin.

A priest walked up to her, then saw Pierre. In Latin, he queried,

"Father, will you honor us by giving mass today?"

Her mouth open, Alison realized Pierre was in his priest's robes, and that he had just answered in the affirmative.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Josef looked over at Logan, who was smiling and chatting with Cheryl. Whatever had he been thinking to let the basement geek - with the girlfriend - come over here?

Grimly, he reflected especially now with what was going down in Paris - and who knew, maybe all of Europe - he sincerely hoped he hadn't brought them all to their deaths. Still he had a part to play so he smiled and got them, Robert and the kid through Customs and into one of the two waiting limos.

Mick and Beth were huddled together, heading towards the other limo. Why did he get a funny feeling about this?

Mick looked over and Josef gave Hugo the ok to leave. Whatever it was, he'd know soon enough.

"Okay, Josef, so what's going on?" Robert went first.

Josef looked over at Cheryl, wondering how much of their world Logan had told her? He thought of Guillermo and what he always said about vamps getting busy with mortals. No doubt about it, there was always major trouble when they did.

Logan looked at Josef and then, with an apology, asked Cheryl to put on the headset to his IPod and soon she was humming along with her eyes closed, the baby still sleeping peacefully.

Good girl, and nice legs, too, Josef mused, but that hair was just a little bizarre for his taste. He proceeded to give them the update.

Logan had been quiet but now spoke up. "So it's a turf war and you're saying that Alison, well, Pierre's attraction to her, caused all this?"

Robert understood. "It weakened his position as leader. So these other minor league vamps made a play - a double cross - against him and his family, figuring they could take him - along with his mother - out of the picture?"

"They almost succeeded, too. They did get Lance and Coraline's sire, a particularly nasty vamp named Alophonse, killed."

Logan nodded, "That was what we overheard on that conference call. But I don't get it, didn't he say his mother was there, too?"

Josef nodded. "That's one hell of a mother. She's also Pierre's sire, took him right after she was made. She didn't even know what she was and just went after the first human."

Logan grimaced. "Oh, man, that's just nasty. Okay, so she's made by this guy, Alophonse?"

Robert had heard the name. "Alison said he was royalty, albeit the other side of the blanket?"

"Right. And he wasn't turned until after he had a son who became Louis XIV's heir."

Logan was still confused. "Okay, so Pierre's mother becomes really powerful as a vampire, and she finds him and they become allies against this guy, Alophonse, who has now turned Coraline and her brothers?"

Josef adds, "And just for fun, Alophonse turns the guys most responsible for the French Revolution, Murat and Robespierre, into vampires. They became his very unwilling subjects until they finally saw a weakness, a chink in the armor so to speak, and they go after first him, and then with that success, after Madame."

Robert says, "So how does Coraline come into this? Didn't Alison think it had something to do with the amulet?"

"Mick figured after the destruction of the warehouse and her hopes to recreate the compound were dashed, Coraline told Alophonse about the myth of the amulet and that Pierre knew where it was."

Robert put it together. "Okay, so that sets the chain of events in motion, ending with you and Mick coming to the chateau just in time. But Pierre - and Alison weren't there?"

"No. Madame says she warned him telepathically and he got Alison away. Robert, we assume she's alright and that she'll call when she can.

Meanwhile, we can't be sure this war is over."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Madame set about getting her house in order after posting new security inside and out, and then thought about heading downstairs to the crypts. But sleep was elusive for she had not heard from Pierre. Never in over 350 years had they not been in communication, yet now there was nothing from him. Had he made his decision? She forced herself to be patient, knowing that he would let her know when he was ready.

Going into Alison's room, she could feel all the latent energy left over. How odd, she mused, for after re-reading the diary, once again she could feel human emotions. This was a mother's sadness and yet, resolve for the happiness of a child. She lay down, and allowed herself to drift off.

She woke up with a start.

Assured once again of their loyalty, Coraline, along with Lance and the other brothers, had been given the mission of tracking down all remaining rogues. It remained to be seen how well they handled this task but a quick look into their minds, and Madame was relatively confident they were on the right track. So what had woken her up?

Coraline was following a conspirator towards Versailles and would soon overtake him. Madame had no doubt of the outcome. Her granddaughter came from a long line of good strong women fighters. The others - save for Lance - were working either solo or in tandem branching out throughout Paris and France.

Somewhat comforted, she closed her eyes then saw Lance, who was puzzled. He had followed a scent from the woods which led him eventually across the Seine to a place she knew very well.

The Cathedral. Our Lady of Paris. He could not ... would not ... go inside ... still that's what he very much wanted.

She wondered why?


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Beth whispered to him. "I can see you - oh, I can feel you - just like that night when I took the black crystal, Mick!"

"Shh, Beth, not here. Let's get out of the terminal first. Where's Elliott?"

Guiltily Beth looked around, spotting their son, asleep in Cheryl's arms. Mick saw him, too.

"Why don't we let her handle him for a while longer?"

He was looking at her oddly, what, did she have spinach in her teeth? Had she suddenly grown antennae?

But she didn't get a chance to speak again until after he had whisked her out of Customs and they were heading to the second limo.

"Mick. What's going on? Stop that, what are you doing?"

She reared away.

"Easy, Beth. It's me, remember?" He gentled her. "I just want to get a look at your eyes. That's it, baby, oh, yes, God, you're so beautiful."

His technique was so soothing and at the same time so sexy, Beth thought she would come right there on the spot.

That's when he shoved her, hard and fast, into the back of the limo.

Beth was fighting mad at the treatment, pounding on his chest until she realized he was just lying there on top of her, waiting for something ... she smelled him ... what was that delicious aroma, pheromones, testosterone? She giggled, oh, he was struggling with his desire. Well, why was he doing that? She stroked him.

"It's alright, Mick, we're two consenting adults."

He gritted out, "Yeah, but one of us is not ourself right now, are we?"

Beth laughed. "I feel wonderful. What's wrong with that? You're not going to be a spoilsport again, are you?"

"No, but first, tell me how long you've felt like this?"

She sat up, pushing him away. "I've always loved you, you ***!"

Mick grinned. "No, Beth, when did you first notice your eyesight ... and, ah, an increase in your sensory perception?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess I had a glimmer of it when I realized you were in the airport but I thought that was just regular old couple awareness."

"And your eyesight?"

"I thought I had just forgotten to take out the contacts. But, I'm guessing by your look that's not the case?"

He shook his head and just moved enough to be close. He let her think it through, giving her the space and time ... just like he knew she always needed when it was something big.

Beth went through the last 24 hours in her mind. Like a frozen moment in time, she kept going back back to when the amulet had dropped into her hand. It's intensely hot power had surged through her, but it had acted more like an electric jolt to her system, causing what Alison had said was like a taser paroxysm. But what if ... no, it barely touched her before she dropped it! Impossible but the only explanation that fit.

There had been some transformation. Funny, she always thought the first thing would be to crave blood.

"But I'm not the least bit hungry ... at least not in that way, for you."

The phone rang.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

The lovely, deep bells had rung before, during and after the service and for over two hours, Alison had watched fascinated as her former lover performed mass, and even blessed the wine and wafer during communion. He seemed to know it by heart, all the intricate movements, all the words said perfectly, in a rich, deep and resonant voice. She marveled for he surely was born to do exactly this: be a priest.

The famous church was full, packed with regular parishioners and tourists who flocked in with their gaudy shirts, smelly sunscreen, digital cameras and non-muted cellphones.

Someone's cellphone would ring - always some annoyingly bad music ring tone - and half the congregation would turn around shushing the stricken looking person in the way only Parisians can.

After the last of the pictures were taken and the cathedral seemed emptied, albeit, temporarily, it finally occurred to Alison that she was alone ... quite literally left at the altar, so to speak, and that she should find a phone.

Darn, she should have corralled one of those Americans. They seemed friendly enough, although clueless as to how to behave at church. At least they weren't as bad as the Germans, but that was only to be expected.

After all, they were Lutherans and didn't even try to explain how all this Catholic presto-magic business worked.

Take the transubstantiation of the body and blood of Christ at communion. Ordinarily, as a scientist, Alison would have scoffed. Show me the proof that this wine and wafer could actually change, with a few words from a priest, into the body and blood of Jesus. The Catholic priest believes he has the power given to him by God to do just that. The Lutherans don't try to explain it. It's just a mystery!

But after what she had seen this morning ... what was she thinking ... after all that she had seen and known for the past year, she had no longer had any doubts. Heck, she would believe in the Easter Bunny and alien encounters next.

No, she could never again be agnostic, not after seeing first that supernatural creatures such as vampires actually exist, and now, that an ancient Egyptian amulet caused said former vampire to become mortal again.

And that's when she thought of Beth.

She really had to find that phone.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Hugo called out from the front of the limo, "It's Josef Kostan on the phone, Mrs. St. John. Shall I tell him you and the Mister are busy?"

Realizing that not only had the driver been listening - maybe even watching their love play - but also her revelations! - in the back seat, Beth thought first to try crawling under the floor boards.

Mick, under no such shame emotion, told Hugo he'd take the call - and to mind the road!

"What?"

"Mick? You sound grumpy. Oh, did I interrupt something again? You know, does the term "***ing like bunny rabbits" mean anything to you? No? Ah, where's Beth?"

"She's ..." He was going to say busy, but saw the look on her face.

"Josef, I'm here. What's the problem? Is it Elliott, I'm afraid he got shuffled around a bit at the airport."

"No, he's fine. Everyone's tucked in, enjoying blessed sleep or at least resting. Everyone except for me, Beth. I'm about to pass out from lack of sleep after defending the honor of Chez Pierre ..."

Mick gets on the line, "Quit the bellyaching, Josef, and by the way, you are not the only one without sleep, buddy."

"As I was saying, just as I was crawling into the freezer, I get a call."

Beth is hoping for good news but couldn't understand why her friend hadn't called her first. "Did Alison call you, Josef? Is she alright?"

"No, she didn't call me but I do know where she and Pierre are right now. Notre Dame Cathedral. Lance tracked them there and he thinks neither have left yet."

Mick thought something was fishy.

"Right. Okay, I'll bite. Who called you and why is Lance still only on the outside?"

Beth knew! "They can't go inside for fear of staking, isn't that right, Josef?"

She nodded to Mick. "Goes back to long before the French Revolution. Sometimes the only safe place for mortals was the church for they knew a silver cross to the heart would paralyze or even kill vampires.

So, I assume they need humans to come get her?"

With a sigh, Mick said, "Go back to your freezer, Josef. We're on our way."


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Alison was frustrated. The interior of this cathedral had more long, twisty hallways leading to absolutely no where as far as she could tell. She had walked at least two miles and still not even found a solid door that wasn't locked, much less a telephone.

Finally she came to a narrow stone stairway. From the coolness of the air ... plus a somewhat fishy moistness ... she surmised it must be the way down to the quay on the Seine. She entered, stepping gingerly as these were really old stone blocks quarried probably back in the middle ages, made super slippery from water drips and covered in patches of bracken. It kept getting darker down here and with only minimal lights - those old yellowed kind hardly seen for 20 years now since they were so low wattage and energy inefficient to boot. The Church must have gotten a lifetime supply thrown in with an on-line offer!

She snickered at the thought of some supply clerk using EBay, back when you could still get bargains on just about anything. Remember that grilled cheese sandwich with the likeness of Jesus? Sold. Now what do you suppose they did with that thing? Actually she'd make a query when she got back to the lab. Might be some interesting mold by now!

Further and further into the bowels of the cathedral she went, never passing a soul. Where the heck did everyone go after the mass? Of course, knowing the French, it was probably in their contracts nationale they had noon to 3 p.m. off although you'd think priests would at least hang around to hear confessions?

Finally she was seeing a glint of sunlight, perhaps a shaft off the water bouncing inside, but it made her step faster, and of course caused her to slip. Bump, bump, bump, ouch. She sat there for a moment dazed. At least nothing was broken but definitely there was swelling starting on the left ankle.

As she was getting the nerve to move once again, voices could be heard. Voices that sounded familiar. Alison strained to hear what they were saying.

"How did this happen, my son? I know - I heard your thought last night - you had resolved not to change."

"Maman, I had, that's true. It was for Alison's sake, so that I could keep her safe from the uprising, but I was tired and we had only gotten this far and I could go no further. Feeling safe here, I put her down on the floor, and lay down beside her.

When I woke, my hand was clutching the amulet as if it belonged there. How did it get out of my pocket, Maman? I don't remember reaching in but I must have.

"Now you are human once again." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of finality. "Bien. What's done is done. Also, I see you in your vestments." Again a statement.

"I felt God's love once more, Maman. I had not prayed for such a long time - hundreds of years - and when I woke up, feeling blood pulsing through my heart, I got on my knees and thanked him for this second chance at life."

"Yes, my son. You will return to your true vocation, then?"

Alison strained to hear his answer but she couldn't ... they must be walking away from the doorway. She tried to get up, but then slumped down again.

For she knew the answer - and so had Madame, who had kindly - and with remarkable finesse - allowed Alison to overhear what surely would have been the only right answer - to that question.

"C'est la vie, Pierre, and may you have a good, long human one at that."


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"Josef, have they found Alison?"

Robert had come back into Josef's suite, having forgotten his coat and tie. It looked like the vampire was ready for bed - or whatever they did for rest? He really didn't want to know anymore.

"I guess I should have thought of you first, Robert, you're human. She's been seen - hours ago at Notre Dame Cathedral and I've sent Mick and Beth there."

Robert wondered what the heck was meant by that crack about being human, but he focused on the main concern.

"Is she alright? What happened to her?"

"I honestly don't know the answers, Robert, but if you'd like. I'll have the car brought around again?"

"Screw it, I'll get a taxi. I saw a dozen hanging around the hotel when we arrived. Uh, Josef ...?"

"What, you need some Euros? No. What? Go. The kids are okay."

"Thanks ... for everything ... the plane ride and allowing me to stay here ... finding Alison ... keeping Jacob safe ..."

"Hey, that kid's great! Now, go. And belt yourself in, these Paris taxidrivers are madcrazy wildmen."

"Duly noted."


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Ten Months later. Paris, France.

The infant screamed, as the holy water was splashed down her forehead. Her godparent, Beth, immediately soothed the agitated child in her arms, then with the final benediction, gave little Francoise Marie Fordham back to her mother.

Mick once again took his place at Beth's side. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Of course, we're committed. It would be rude not to, Mick."

"Any sign of Josef?"

She gestured out towards the vastness of Notre Dame. "You see or feel him?"

"No, but he said he would be there. When is it again?

"3 p.m. We'd better collect Elliott and get him down for a nap. Doesn't he look cherubic in his suit?"

"He's been wiggling."

"Just to be expected. It's a long time for a toddler to sit still."

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Mick, quit worrying. He'll ... we'll all be fine. What could happen?"

The look. "How can you - of all people - ask that, when you were so affected last time we were here?"

"Oh, it hasn't turned out so bad, now has it?" She gives him that super secret smile that curls his toes. "After all, I'm only half vampire ..."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask Pierre how that worked."

"Ask me how what worked, Mick?" Nodding to Beth, the smiling Prelate, in all his special occasion splendor, joined the conversation.

"Why was your transformation complete but Beth's wasn't?"

"It's a mystery. Best guess? The amulet has an awareness, a mind of its own.

Maybe there was a warming up period or assessment of need when you first touched it, Mick, and then handed it to Beth? Who knows."

He looked at Beth. "Heavens, are you saying you want to try it again?"

She blushed. "No, not really. I'm good."

Mick rejoins, "I'll say. Alison thinks it's stopped her aging, too, besides giving her the eyesight and super awareness."

Beth grinned at him. "Don't forget that vertical jump."

"Well, then, there you have it. Doesn't sound like there's a downside to staying just like that forever. I know Alison wants to study it some more but my advice is to just let it go. "

But Mick is curious. "Where did the amulet go anyway?"

Pierre shrugs his shoulders and again smiles. "Last I heard, Coraline had it in her possession but, unfortunately, she's had nothing but frustration. It simply won't even start glowing for her."

He turns to another subject. "You're coming?"

Beth nudges her husband then answers for both of them.

"We're looking forward to it, aren't we, Mick?"

"Yeah."

And at precisely 3 p.m., Longloin, the butler, announced:

"The Mick St. Johns and The Robert Fordhams with their children, also Mr. Josef Kostan and friends.

Madame, tea is served."


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

For Beth St. John, the last year had been even more tumultuous than the one before. She and Mick had bought an apartment in Paris and they continued to have a tale of two cities: Los Angeles and the City of Lights. For Beth truly loved Paris, seeing it through entirely different eyes now and always finding new and interesting things to see and learn. She had even convinced Mick to start a branch office of St. John Investigations so they could spend more time in her newly beloved city.

Alison was happily married to Robert Fordham and loving being a step-mother to Jacob and their own little Francoise. They also were bi-continental as she was still working part time at her lab in Paris. Pierre and Madame had generously continued to fund research so her fascination with blood and DNA could continue to help the world. Jacob had decided he liked France so much he was now a student at the Lycee Ecole.

Elliott was three going on 30, such a wise old soul; smart as the dickens. And getting way too observant!

The other night when she and Mick were ready to go out for "dinner and a movie" which of course was their code for checking out subjects of investigation; and whenever possible, uninhibited leaping and bounding of tall buildings.

Always leading to her favorite thing to do: finding some secluded spot to be with Mick. Lovemaking had taken on a whole new aspect since her semi-turning. He didn't seem to be holding back, no longer afraid to he might hurt her.

She smiled, dreamily. "Momma, your eyes are turning colors. Are you and daddy going out again tonight?"

Like that. The little voice sounded exasperated. Had she been so involved in Mick that her son was being ignored? No, she shook her head, it was just mother's guilt.

"Sweetie, remember Francoise is coming over tonight with Alison and Grandpa?"

"She's still too little to play with, right, Momma? That's okay, Jacob will be a spaceman with me."

"Sorry, El. Jacob won't be coming tonight. He has a date."

"No, I won't let him!"

Mick had heard the anguish in the last emphatic statement.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Will his eyes change colors, too?"

Like that. Beth and Mick looked at each other. How do you explain dating and sex ... strike that ... dating, sex and vampires ... to a three year old? You don't.

"No, you don't have to worry, buddy. He'll still be the same gawky, geeky spaceman you know."

"And I'll always be your loving mommy, whether my eyes change into the purple people eaters' eyes!"

He giggled, temporarily satisfied, for that was one of his favorite science fiction bedtime stories.

But Elliott didn't seem completely convinced and now Beth noticed him watching her a lot more. Was he waiting for her vampire side to come out again?

He definitely knew something was different. She had hoped it would be a lot longer - eight years or so before they had to explain - but maybe it was time for Mick to have that little man to man chat?

They grow up so fast nowadays.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

"Mick, can I talk to you? Privately."

Robert Fordham had never been happier in his life, even if the past couple of years had been full of natural and more than a few supernatural surprises. Things had been going along so smoothly now without incident until just recently and being a cautious man, he had to know what he was dealing with. There was no way he could ask Alison and Jacob, well, the boy didn't need to be worried, either.

Robert thought of how his dad would have approached the problem, but then realized it would have been totally out of his experience and worldview.

Mick handed him an always excellent red wine and gestured them into his den. The fire was lit and the cool, dark leather furniture invited comfort and conversation but he didn't say anything, just waited patiently, sipping his scotch.

"Jacob has always been so studious, so serious... was that ... what was my dad like when he was young?"

Of all the questions in the world, this was the last one Mick had expected. That was so long ago ... but he thought back to the days of growing up with Ray Fordham.

"Ray and I went met in grade school and were best friends until he - we - were separated by the war and our injuries." And by Lila, Mick thought silently.

"He loved fishing, joking around. We were always getting into trouble at school - nothing bad, just stupid stuff - but when he met your mom, there was never anyone else for him. When we were in Italy, he used to brag about her cooking ... and that her legs that rivaled Betty Grable's."

Robert nodded. "You know, I never knew that fun-loving, brash young man ... only the one who came home from the war, injured.

He was a good man," Robert looked at Mick almost questioningly then continued, "but his war wounds were severe and he was always in pain. I was an only child ... and when we had Jacob so late in life, I vowed not to be as distancing and strict as my dad. Then Jacob was kidnapped and I think I reverted back to what I had known as a child. Isolated."

Mick nodded, silently worried, what was Robert's point?

"And you think now that Jacob has some freedom again, he might not know how to handle himself in the world?"

"He's been hanging out with some kids at this French school. I trust him ..."

"But not them?"

"Right. I - Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not prejudiced. At least I hope not, but I think some of them might be of the vampire persuasion."

Mick had it pegged. He chomped down on his teeth, making a biting sound.

"Any signs of bite marks - they might look like hickeys - if they are on the neck?"

Robert looked pained. "He had one that he tried to cover up with a black turtleneck sweater. I saw it. It could be nothing, maybe it is just a lovebite. I guess I hope so, although that's a scary thought, too."

"Yeah, just like our dads felt when we started getting interested in girls. Of course, with that black turtleneck sweater, it could just be Jacob trying to outfrench the French. Is he smoking Gaulloise cigarettes, too? Never the less, I'll check into it, Robert."


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

"Jacob, so nice to see you again. Is there something I can help you with, my son?"

Once more, Father Pierre regretted the inability to read minds but there always seemed to be trade offs to everything. Being given his life back was such a huge miracle, it was ungrateful at the very least to want to have that back. Still, he was finally relearning facial and body language for they said much when the person could not.

Clearly, Jacob had a problem but didn't know why he had come here. Pierre smiled. Because we're human, and God sometimes has pretty good solutions to our problems. After all, how bad could they be?

"I ... I'm not Catholic."

"Who are these days but a few of us freaks?"

Jacob smiled, relieved. "And geeks. I don't mean you, Father Pierre. That's just a ..." He stammered.

"Another charming Americanism. Yes, I'm very familiar with quite a few of them now after having known your step-mother."

Jacob crumbled. "She's wonderful." He added shyly, "So is Beth, I mean Mrs. St. John."

Ah, thought Pierre, puppy love? "They are, both, lovely older women."

Yes, that hit home for Jacob flushed. He knows it's wrong to covet another man's wife.

"Jacob, how can I help?"

"I - I met a girl."

"But that's good, isn't it? One a bit younger, say your age?"

"She's not exactly younger."

"What are you fifteen, now?"

"Almost sixteen."

"And she is what seventeen and much more worldly?"

"Yes, much more worldly but she's not seventeen, father."

"Oh, twenty something then?"

"One hundred and forty."

Ah, mon dieu, Pierre acknowledged ruefully, you do know how to challenge me to my soul. What can he say to this young man?

"Does she want your blood ... or your life, my son?"

"It's not like that, father. She loves me."

"Of course. So what is the problem?"

"I want her to become human again, like you. Can I borrow the amulet?"


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

"He has no appointment but a Richard Griffiths to see you, Mr. Kostan. He's been cleared."

"Thank you, Gigi. Now might be a good time to take your dinner break ... but save me some time later tonite for some ... dictation."

"Yes, sir."

Ah, life was good, Josef thought. Business was booming and although Los Angeles and the U.S. continued to be lucrative, he had made quite a few inroads into the Chinese and Southeast Asian economies. Who said you couldn't win in a land war in Asia? Oh, yeah, William Goldman, screenwriter of "The Princess Bride".

Yeah, yeah, he was partial to that movie, but only because Jacob and little Elliott kept on playing it whenever he was around. Must be the pirate angle. Aw, now that depressed him, thinking about Lola.

"Josef."

"What are you doing here? What part of "its a secret" don't you understand?

"Don't worry, my visit is legitimately authorized by the United States Attorney General Office but I thought I'd better give this report personally."

"Well?"

"You're being investigated under the R.I.C.O. Act for racketeering, plus arms dealing and war profiteering under the Patriot Act."

"Shit. Everyone was doing it in Iraq and Afghanistan during the Bush and into the Obama years. Billions were distributed - cash was shipped out and never seen again - say, wait a minute, lots of people were paid off. What's it gonna cost me to make this go away?"

"Can't do. You've been named in a Federal indictment about to be released in one hour."

Josef hit a button on his personal satellite-owned smartphone.

"Gigi, get your butt back in the office - now! Wait, we're relocating. Never mind, take your time. I'll re-contact you as soon as I can. You know the drill. Sorry about the late night plans."

Click. One more call, to Logan, then Josef re-focused on the man in his office.

"Griffiths, who's really behind this? As if I couldn't guess. They've got that much juice? Okay, so you've delivered the message. Are you here to arrest me because you know how that's gonna end up? Someone dead, you got that right. Better think up some excuse of how and why I escaped. Maybe you expected me to come peacefully? Actually, that's not a bad idea since with my political pull, I won't even spend the night.

Hold on, Griffiths. Wait outside, will you?

Mick, old buddy, I'm going underground for a few weeks. Nah, nothing to worry about. Everyone's safe ... everyone except for me. And guess who's coming for dinner?

Yeah, you got it, pal, they're back and they're bad. But this time The Legion has gone too far. My lawyers will have me out in a jiff but do me a favor ..."

Drat, it had started out such a good day, too.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"Pierre."

"Hello, Beth, I would very much appreciate being allowed to come up?"

It was midnight and until a minute ago, when a phone call interrupted those plans, she and Mick had been heading out to the Le Marais District to investigate a possible vampire related theft at the Maison de Victor Hugo that left an American tourist for dead.

"Please. I know it's late ... not so late in Paris though, is it?"

Looking in the mirror, she was horrified at what she saw. Wild hair and vampire eyes. She tried to deter him.

"Can't this wait, Pierre? How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Mais, oui, of course. Please forgive me, I just needed to speak to you and Mick in regards to a personal matter. But it can certainly wait until tomorrow."

Mick watched her face as she tried to get her emotions under control. God, what a turn on to see her eyes change back from that dark midnight blue as she went less vampire. Still he didn't step in, letting her make the decision. For him, there was no question of what he wanted to do and it didn't involve a third party.

Her voice was throaty. "Alright, Pierre, come on up."

As always, Pierre's urbane European manners underlied what must be something of importance. She felt mild chagrin at the interruption, but also saw the urgency on Mick's face.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Josef. Beth, he's been arrested by the Feds in Los Angeles. He's pretty sure his lawyers will get him out fast, but he needs me and it's ..."

She nods, but curiously without rancor, says, "Vampire business."

"Come with me. It's both of our business now."

"No, of course, you have to go. I'll make your excuses to Pierre. I know I don't need to say it, but I will anyway. Stay safe and come home to me."

He nodded and was gone.

"Merci, Beth, I am so very sorry for the lateness and not having called first but I am in somewhat of a quandry. You see, Jacob came to see me today."

"Jacob came to the confessional? But he's not Catholic."

Pierre smiled. "You Americans! That's exactly what Jacob said but, non, if it had been at confession, I would not have been able to share our conversation."

"Oh, yes, of course. Still, I take it this wasn't a social call? He needed advice or something else? Your unique perspective?"

"How very perceptive of you, my dear Beth, for indeed, young Jacob is in love."

"And he comes to a priest who used to be a vampire for help?"

"Yes, ironic, is it not?"

"Wait, his father was here just yesterday with concerns."

She looked at him, remembering Robert's exact concern. "Oh lord, the bite marks were real, then?"

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Do you - rather, did you know this girl ... before?"

"Yes, intimately, as a vampire. She ... I believe, she does not know of my current circumstances."

Oh. She wasn't sure if that would complicate the problem or not. In the vampire world, sex amongst the genders was just sex, without any emotional ties. And now he was a priest, and had given a vow of chastity. She assumed Jacob knew nothing about their past association. "So why you, Pierre? What does he think you can do to help?"

"My dear Beth, he is so wonderfully naive and in love and believes in fairy tales that came true just once."

"Oh, my God, yes, of course. He knows the amulet worked before for you and he wants her re-turned. Does she want that, and is that even possible?"

"I told him I did not know but doubted it very much, for you see, I believe that in working its magic between the two of us, it became totally - what is the English word?"

"Spent."

"Exactement."

"He didn't believe you. That's the problem, isn't it, Pierre? Oh, no, from our tea with Madame, he knows Coraline has it in her possession now. Where is she living these days?"

"Maman says she is back in the U.S. and I have discovered Jacob has booked a two a.m. red eye to Los Angeles."

Pierre, Mick is on his way to the airport right now and can hopefully make an intercept. Lord knows what she would do to Jacob if he were in her clutches. We have to stop him from finding Coraline!"


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Ben Talbott had his health back and was working on getting his job back, too. He was ready to rejoin the D.A.'s office again so It was now just a matter of paperwork, mostly just expunging any censure from the California Bar Association. No charges had ever been filed against him by The Fordhams. Griffiths had seen to that. In fact, it was if the incident had never taken place but the Bar Association knew about his voluntary and then involuntary hospitalization so when his license came up for reinstatement, he had had just today gone to Sacramento to explain why he had gone off the deep end.

Which, of course, he couldn't explain without them thinking he was still crazy. The concussion and subsequent surgery went a long way towards that end but still they probed a little deeper than he had expected, and how the heck did they get his doctor's notes? They knew of his obsession with Mick, but oddly saw nothing sinister in St. John. So after a little hemming and hawing, they finally gave in and he was already planning on driving home tomorrow once he had the papers signed and sealed.

He was told to expect a call tonight to let him know when the documents would be ready so when the phone rang, he answered it crisply, "Talbott."

Instead it looked like he wouldn't be home for a while since the caller was one Josef Kostan, Mick's billionaire friend and along with Mick responsible for his and Beth's rescue. How had he gotten my phone number? What a network these guys had, much better than the mob or any crime syndicate.

He thought of saying no but he did owe the guy a favor. After all, He and Mick did save them from that crazy vampire doctor - and although he didn't appreciate it at the time, had had the place cleaned up neatly, too.

So once again he was drawn down, almost against his will, into their world.

The world of the vampires.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

Josef weighed his options. Once he had made sure his team of lawyers were on their way, he had surrendered himself to Griffiths and was taken to a Federal holding facility outside of Sacramento where he was assured he would be out in an hour, hour and a half tops. There had been no formal booking, nor curiously, was there any arraignment hearing set yet so here he was in a room that looked pretty swanky for a government official. In fact, he could swear he had seen this furniture - and that very distinctive berber carpet - before. Now where? Oh, yeah, that's right.

Thankfully his phone privileges hadn't been taken away so he had Logan and Ryder do telephone number searches of friends and then went into a database of his known enemies. Making a few more calls, he reviewed the list.

Sure, he made a lot of enemies, but they were mostly financial and in the Asian markets. The thought of the Chinese having enough political power within the U.S. to bring him down on racketeering charges was more than intriguing. After all, U.S. debt, now in the trillions, was owned mostly by the yellow devils and therefore, gave them a lot of juice. Yet somehow that didn't jibe. Same with the North Koreans. It just wasn't their style which probably leaned more towards crooked deals and assassination attempts.

Could it be that his security, beefed up after old man Whitley's attempt back in 2008, had held them off to the point of giving up physically trying to kill him? Once again, he rejected that theory. They never gave up, just smiled, and then backed off to form another plot. Just like he did, only vampires had a whole lot more patience ... and time.

He filtered down through his options - the Saudi's were sore at him as were the terrorists in Pakistan, Uzbekistan - all the "stans" - mostly religious fanaticism since he wouldn't convert to Muslim. That was their strategy lately, just like during the Crusades, force those of us under their thumb - even the privateers doing business in arms sales - to convert. Now, as he told Prince Salud el Kalipha, he did not care if he got into heaven, caring even less about the promised virgins so they could keep their religious beliefs to themselves and did they want these weapons or not? That had worked until lately when the mullahs finally figured out that meant he did also did not believe Mohammad was Allah's number one guy and the shit had started hitting the fan. A couple of his couriers came back without their heads, so of course he had retaliated with a little blood-letting himself at the Mosque in Mecca. But once again, these were straightforward kinds of attacks. Just business.

So who could manipulate the Federal courts, with ultra secret investigations ongoing for years - maybe even through several past Administrations? He thought he had known all the players, greased enough palms, surreptiously, of course, notwithstanding the Supreme Court's 2010 ruling giving Corporations unlimited campaign contributions. No, he had been subtle, leaving no paperwork or computer trail for even the best forensic accountants.

Discarding all the other possibilities, the answer kept coming back to him: The Legion was back in business.

So why the charade? Who were these guys?

And how were they orchestrating an arrest which was turning into less of an arrest and more of a witchhunt?

He was so engaged in thought he didn't see a guard entering and just as his scent told him danger, Josef felt too late the stake going into his chest.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Pierre found out Jacob is booked on Air France flight 2059 leaving in twenty minutes, Mick."

Pierre and Beth had quickly gotten the message to him and now were screaming through the streets of Paris out to the airport on an intercept course to prevent what could be a deadly impetuousness on Jacob's part.

Beth kept saying to herself, come on, come on, Mick, call. Tell me you've found him, tell me it's not too late!

Pierre was concentrating on driving the expensive sports car - yes, Maman had insisted he not give up all his wealth and goods for a life of poverty - when his mind was diverted by Beth's intense thoughts.

He had heard Beth! And then out loud as she said, "Pierre, watch out!" He damn near crashed in the same tunnel as Diana, just barely being able to correct before spinning out. Briefly the thought flittered through his head he had been a much better driver as a vampire.

Fortunately there was little traffic at this time of night or it could have been disastrous.

He slowed only long enough to recover his wits, then sped up again. "Are you alright?" Beth said in her new throaty voice. The vampire in her lurked ever more readily, wanting to surface again because of the danger. Her dilated eyes were fixed on the road ahead but her mind was in turmoil.

Had she just heard Pierre's thoughts? She got a little tingling sensation. Mick was calling back.

"Jacob's not on that plane, Pierre. The attendant told Mick that a young teenaged girl had him taken off the flight, saying that their mother had just been in an accident. He left with her."

Pierre said nothing but thought of the beautiful, petite brunette vampire with Angelina's lips.

"Mick, we're almost there. See if they'll page him again. Maybe we'll get lucky if they haven't left the airport yet. Oh, and she's a small brunette with Angelina Jolie's full lips."

Pierre smiled as they pulled up to the Air France terminal.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Jacob Fordham was now officially pissed off, and maybe a little scared, wishing that he had listened to his dad's warning.

It had all started out so wonderfully. Her name was Monique, and she was his first love.

He'd first seen her in his Physics class studiously attentive with brown rimmed glasses, long, brown hair up in a ponytail, and wearing an army thrift store camo jacket. Then he saw her again at this bistro, La Luna Bleu, where all his schoolmates were hanging, drinking wine or Evian and listening to a really great lineup of new wave music.

A new German friend, Heinrich Stein knew her and signaled her over, introducing them, and asking her to join them. "Hi, I'm Monique" she said, reaching out her dainty hand to his and smiling. He had felt an immediate rush of pure pleasure at her cool touch.

And her lips. He finally knew what luscious meant. They were like a siren's call, only without words. She wore no makeup and was beautiful in a really natural way which he liked. They clicked immediately and he found himself falling headlong into a mad, passionate first love. At least he thought it was love, at least infatuation, even when he found out she was a vampire.

He had told her with bravado he knew all about vampires and she had been intrigued, wanting to know how this was possible? But he knew how to keep a secret.

Monique had looked at him curiously, like she was trying to place him, but shook her head unable to figure it out. No matter, she said, it would come to her eventually. She said she was French Canadian and had been turned at age eighteen in 1905 Quebec.

It was all very tragic since she had been engaged to be married to a very bright young man, a mathematician, and looking forward to a future of babies and happiness. Instead she had been condemned to this life.

Jacob sympathized with her, for her, and that's when he got the brilliant idea of asking Pierre about the amulet. Of course, it was a longshot but still, if he could get it back from Coraline, it might just work. So he had made his plans to fly back to Los Angeles and left a note.

But he hadn't counted on her reaction. She was furious, mad enough to get him off the plane, and was now tugging him through the crowds, when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Jacob Fordham, please use one of the courtesy phones for an emergency message."

He wheeled around, causing Monique to let go and seemingly fade away from him. But not before he heard her hiss, "Mick".


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

"What the hell is going on here?"

Where was everyone? Josef had said he had a team of lawyers and would probably not need Ben's help, but to come down anyway. Couldn't hurt, Kostan reasoned, just in case his particular expertise was needed.

Now he realized why Kostan had survived for so long: the vampire was one cautious SOB. Hairs raised up on his arm.

There had been no one at the front reception area, and the security door was open so he quickly headed back towards the interview rooms where he heard voices.

And that was when Ben Talbott charged in just as Josef Kostan was being staked. Thank God it wasn't another vampire doing the staking, or his goose would have been cooked. As it was, he had a slight element of surprise and a lot of martial arts training, and still had to fight for his life. But in the end, it was his quickness that saved him, for he managed on one of his passes around Josef's paralyzed body, to pull the stake out.

And the vampire, recovering amazingly fast, did the rest. Blood dripping from his fangs, Josef grinned as he was gliding out the door.

"He staked me! Can you believe it? I knew calling you in was the right thing. Now we're even."

Ben was still heaving from his efforts but barked, "You're still under federal indictment. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Josef came back into the room reluctantly, then grabbed Ben's arm. "True. I'm not out of the woods yet but if you think either of us should stay here, and just wait for the proper authorities to show up so we can confess we just killed a U.S. Deputy Marshall or whatever he was, you're more of a Dudley Do Right than I thought. Come on."

Ben realized the vampire was right. "I'll be disbarred anyway you look at it but don't you think we'd at least better dispose of the body?"

Josef had that arrested look on his face. "I don't usually do my own clean up anymore but yeah, and I know the perfect place to drop it off. Get him into the trunk of your car. I'll get the security tapes."

Ben thought about telling Kostan to pick up his own damn dead body, then just shrugged. This is why he's a billionaire and I'm just an assistant D.A.

Ex ADA.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

"Logan Griffiths, at your service, sir. Nice to finally meet you, uh, Mr. District Attorney."

Logan felt embarrassed, realizing the guy wasn't now the District Attorney nor even an ADA. Try felon on the run. Still respect must be given to someone who had - twice now if you counted the warehouse explosion - saved vampire and human lives.

And through Ben Talbott's unintentionally brave act, once again another human was now irrevocably part of their inner circle - though from his glower at Logan's overture, obviously peeved at a) being here, b) meeting yet another vampire; c) but most especially at Josef, who was presently giving him that innocent smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Logan almost grinned at Talbott's look of exasperation but then got back to business, specifically matching names with faces from those security tapes using the latest military software cadged by Ryder who had learned a trick or two years ago during his South American "retreat". No need to hack anymore with the lines so blurred between government and global corporations: specifically Josef's arms dealing corporation. There were definitely benefits to being in fascist America.

But now it was his job to figure out who didn't like Josef being so cozy with dictators or was it just his being vampire? Whatever was the reason, it was enough to set him up and leave him vulnerable at that Government building. And there it was: The Eurasians. Half an hour before Josef's scheduled surrender, in walks En.

Chou Liu En that is.

"What's that old fart doing in this country?" Josef has seen the face flash onto the screen.

Talbott looked stricken, for he recognized the man. "He must have cooked up a deal with TSA."

"No. More likely, CIA. I was afraid he still held a grudge after the Shanghai shares deal. But that was years ago. Hang on, Mick is finally getting back to me. Logan, get Mr. Talbott a drink or a snack."

Josef disappears leaving the two staring at each other. Sheepishly, Logan asks the obvious. "Ice water, blood, or baby's formula?"


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

She had been patient. More than patient. They had deposited Jacob back home where his father and Alison awaited anxiously, sent Pierre back to his mother (or to church wherever he was living these days), and now Beth needed Mick's full and undivided attention for she had heard that - that - female's whisper. Mick knew her.

"Let's hear it."

Beth never had been one to mince words when she was jealous, thought Mick. She tilted her head at him as though she had heard that. Cripes, what now? That darn blast from the amulet kept on surprising him with decidedly inconvenient powers she kept on acquiring. He inwardly flared: and just what was going on with her and the priest?

"Later. You first."

With a sigh, he began to tell her the backstory. "You remember my telling you that Josef and I dabbled in movie making back in the late 60's, early 70's?"

"Yes. Wasn't one of them Maria Schneider's film, Last Tango in Paris?"

Mick grimaces. "Marlon wouldn't have appreciated her getting top billing but what the heck, she made that film so hot, she was just so free with her body. So sexy." He appeared to be deep in reverie but Beth nudged him and he brought himself back to the present.

"It was the beginning of the end of the new wave for European film directors, like Bernardo Bertulucci. They were willing to take any financing deals offered just to avoid Hollywood's patriarchal system. They complained that the Louis B. Mayers just didn't get their european "vision". Mostly it came down to they wanted more sex, weirdness and debauchery depicted and the U.S. censors just weren't on board. But we were vampires, hell, why would we care about any of that? We encouraged them as it kept us well fed."

Mick looked over at her, waiting for her exclamation of distaste and horror. But she just looked annoyed. Obviously this wasn't news to her since had told her for years what a monster he had been.

"We had a legitimate little film company headquartered in Paris, with human office staff fluent in French, Italian, German and vampire. Monique, and a friend of hers insinuated themselves with our casting director, whose discreet interviews would supply us with the, uh, extras."

"Freshies." Beth looked about to ask more about that subject but then changed her tack. "But if you were so discreet, how did Maria and Marlon find out about you?"

"Marlon dithered around the set, not comfortable with Paris' diversions - he actually was more of a prude and surprisingly, had a huge hangup about showing his body. He caught Josef finishing off a tasty French morsel - he saw her flare again at the words "tasty". Or was it morsel? - and Marlon became intrigued. I don't know what it is about these intense actor's but he suddenly decided he wanted to be vampire, too. He told Maria who came to me. Thank God she did, too, for Monique was waiting in the wings; salivating at the chance to bring him into the fold."

"Then you were never lovers. So is Monique back for revenge?"

Mick shook his head, as he was only half way through the story whereas Beth was ready to move on to the next problem. He would never be able to figure out female minds but at least she wasn't giving him the gimlet eye anymore.

"I think she was as surprised at seeing me as I was with her. But it was no accident, her being with Jacob. He says he met her at what used to be a jazz club in the 60's called La Luna Bleu, a known vampire hangout."

"The Blue Moon, yes, I remember him telling me about it as being new wave now. Does the name Heinrich Stein mean anything to you? Ah, I thought so! He introduced them at the cafe. You're right. But what do they want with Jacob?"

"Beth, Josef's finally returning my call."

Seeing her eyes get stormy again, Mick smiles and says casually, "I can tell you've missed him."


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

She hissed, "I saw St. John at the airport. I kept telling you that Jacob Fordham reminded me of someone. He's the spitting image of Mick."

"Impossible. He's been vampire since the 50's. Coincidence only. There must be another explanation."

"That witch should have told us. Now what can we do?"

Monique's blue smoke from her cigarette went right into Stein's nose and mouth as he was about to speak. The German draws deeply all the second hand smoke.

"Well, you botched the delivery anyway."

"He was headed out of the country after some kind of bauble. I don't even know where he got that crackpot idea but Jacob's delusional to think we can be turned human again. I had to do something. How was I to know the kid was so well connected? And another tidbit she didn't bother mentioning. You heard who else was there?"

Stein got grim. "I heard. Pierre La Chaise. But at least not the mother. I hear she wears the pants again in die famille."

Monique got quiet. "I didn't catch his smell, just saw him and the blonde approaching. It was too public a space for any vamping out. But it's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Him being that old, his reek should have clued me into his arrival minutes before but there was nothing."

"Nein? None? Yet another seeming impossibility. We've been played, Monique."

"Yes, but what's her game? First she wants me to cozy up to Jacob but won't let me suck him dry. What is so special about him, anyway? And just what does she think he can do for her anyway?"

Heinrich's temper flares as only a German's can. "We must find out and use it to crush her!"

"I'll find Pierre. You go get the blonde."


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

"Jacob's not speaking to me, Alison! What have I done that was so wrong?"

"Does he know you went to Mick?"

"No. And fat lot of good that did anyway! Vampires. This almost cost Jacob his life and I'm the bad guy for questioning his taste in women?"

Alison tries not to smile but can't help the giggle that erupts. He catches her eye and pretty soon they're both whooping with laughter. The toddler wakes up and soon the whole household. Even Jacob comes storming out, acting like a peeved teenager.

"What's going on? Can't a guy get a little sleep around here during the day?"

His grandfather answers grouchily, "not if I can't."

All three pairs of human eyes turn towards Mick who smiles apologetically at Alison. "I did knock."

Alison gladly receives him, "Mick, thanks for coming over. It's perfect timing to help out with a little family er, discussion we were about to have."

"Beth said you needed me. What's the problem?"

"I'm the problem, Mick." Jacob has stepped up, looking much more subdued now that it was no longer just his father and step-mother. Alison knew from behavioral studies he would. She just hadn't bothered to tell her husband. Gosh, I'm turning into the Beaver's mom, June Cleaver. And she liked that thought.

"I'll go get Little Francie. Why don't you guys sit down and I'll fetch some drinks?"


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

"Mick's not coming." Josef snapped the cell phone shut. "So much for vampire best friends. Alone again, naturally."

Logan chokes, remembering the 70's song by Gilbert O'Sullivan. That Josef. But he wipes the grin off his face when he sees the further surveillance. "I don't believe it. Josef, how lucky can a guy get? Looks like you're in the clear again, Mr. Talbott."

After a quick glance at the completely ghostly looking screen straight out of that Paranormal movie, Josef grins. "See, Ben, I told you dumping that body was the best plan. No one will ever know we were there."

"Yeah, well this whole thing is still fishy. Someone blanks a portion of a tape only? And who uses tapes anymore when they've got thermal imaging, ultra high frequency capture and satellite surveillance capability?"

Josef eyes Logan, who pales. "Right on it, boss. Bet they've tried to have eyes on us for a long time but our subterranean lifestyles have their advantages. Yeah, here we go. I've used our satellite to hack into comstat 120 and get a transmission feed. Hey!"

Ben Talbott leans over and the computer goes dark. "Don't do that unless you've got a way to shield from reverse tracking."

Josef feels the hackles rise. "Alright. These guys are starting to seriously piss me off. Logan, call in Ryder. You, Mr. Law Man, come with me."

"No. Josef, I'm done with you vampires and this secret vendetta thing going on. It's worse than the mafia. More like a bad western. Besides, you seem perfectly capable of handling everything. Why on earth would you need me?"

Josef snorts. "Well, pilgrim, you're just the cowboy I need to go see a man about a horse."


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

At the moment, Blondie was being obstinate and Heinrich had waited all day for her to show outside of her apartment. She was human, wasn't she? Why wasn't she out during the day? He had taken the precaution of filling extra syringes in case of a long stakeout but those stocks were long exhaused. Now, after six hours of nothing, he was seriously low on energy, sleep and blood. He really hoped once he had her in his clutches, he could contain himself long enough to get some useful information before feeding. But he was German, after all, he had discipline!

"Been waiting long?" Mick had felt the stranger's presence earlier as he left, admonishlng her to wait for his return, but Beth, after napping, had waited for Pierre's call before taking matters into her own hands. That he hadn't heard or smelled her approach made her suspicious. Hadn't Mick said he was vampire? Or maybe she was just getting good at this whole surreptious creeping?

"Frau St. John." He clapped his heels together, almost like a military salute. But, she observed, no arm shot out in an attempt at a "heil hitler". Wouldn't be very p.c. these days. No, he seemed from a much earlier incarnation of a German soldier. Kaiser Wilhelm perhaps?

He had slowly opened his eyes more and now stared at her. Was he trying to glamor her? She laughed. She had it pegged. Right from the 1920's. That Nosferatu kind of thing. But had it worked ever? Maybe on some slow-witted tourist or a cow.

Knowing the answer, still she asked, "Who are you?" Mick had arrived and had her back.

"Ah, I assumed you knew since I am already acquainted with your husband, Mick."

"What do you want, Stein?"

He gave them that flat German look. "Conversation."

"In the middle of the day, Heinrich? We have nothing to say to each other. Never have."

Seeing his options dwindling, and fearing the worst from these two, Heinrich looks like a man about to commit suicide.

"Jacob was set up."

Mick and Beth say separately, but together: "I know."


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Pierre had finally found his way back to her but Madame was not pleased with what she surmised was the reason. Oh, he had been back many times in the past 18 months but never for longer than an hour or so. Then he was gone - back to his church - poof. And she was again alone.

But now he was home. Had been here all day, upstairs in his old bedroom, according to the staff. What could she do for him, now that he was human again? Her mother's eye saw telltale signs of aging starting to show on his beloved face. She would not even think of what was to be his fate. At least it would not be on her conscience anymore. C'est la vie.

She had controlled the rumors and kept their extensive coven together after Pierre's extraordinary resurrection but it hadn't been easy, especially within The Family. Taking over the reins once again in this new electronic and digital age had not been easy. A simple contrivance led others to believe Pierre was still in charge, but the facade would not last and she had pondered long and hard how to handle the transition.

If it was not done right then the power struggles would begin again ... but who was strong enough to lead? She had gone through the list, and hoped that she could discuss her decision with Pierre in a reasonable way.

For he would not be happy ... not happy at all ... with whom she had made The Chosen. Still the girl had moxy, and she was family. Madame's mind was made up.

"Maman, I need to speak to you."

And I, also, my son."


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

"En, I've had enough." Richard Griffiths was tired, seeing and speaking on the computer to this particular Chinese made him lose his temper. By God, this war ends now.

"Kostan has gone aground. He's never going to be able to show himself in this country because in the public's eye, he's a war profiteer who will go to Federal prison if he's seen again. So go home, En. Call it a day. Leave me alone to try to fix all the mess you've gotten me - and my office - into. I can assure you, we won't be hearing from ..."

Griffith's voice trailed off as he saw who had just sauntered into his office. He hit the off button, mid-sentence. Christ, what a day! Red Chinese capitalists and vampires. What he wouldn't give for a simple mafia case.

"Josef. And I see you've brought your own attorney." He acknowledged Ben Talbott, who didn't appear to be extremely pleased at being named as a defense counsel.

Are you here to surrender again?"

Josef gets up close to Griffiths, who starts to sweat at the vampire's proximity. But it is Ben Talbott who speaks.

"Actually, we're here to do some good, old fashioned horsetrading, partner."

Griffiths scoffs for he's sure he holds all the cards. What could Kostan possibly have on him to shut down a federal investigation and indictment?

"You're bluffing. You haven't got anything and in about ten seconds my men will be coming through that door."

Josef just smiles. But a minute goes by and then another and the backup never comes. Griffiths takes a quick glance at his open desk drawer with the service revolver laying there.

Josef gives it his best Clint Eastwood: "So tell me, Richard, do you feel lucky? Well, do you?"


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

His explosive laugh startled her momentarily, then Madame saw the truth in Pierre's eyes. They had squared off, first she telling him her decision then he saying what she was sure had to be another crude American expression: over his re-turned dead body, indeed!

"Never again, my son. This I will not allow, not even to preserve our family. No, you will stay human and remain with the church. My mind is made up that Coraline will rule when I am gone."

"Never! Maman, I realize your excruciating dilemma but nothing need be done immediately. And as I was saying, some of my powers have come back to me, thanks to the amulet. And so the solution is simple. I remain as the head of the family but no one gets to actually see me."

"That had worked up until last night at the airport. You were seen but not smelled and now rumors have started. No, no, my son, 'tis not your fault. I knew it would have happened sooner than later, anyway. But you see now that you've been exposed, I must act quickly before we have another set of assassins at my door."

"But Coraline is not well liked nor trusted."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. And I've got a solution."

Pierre experienced a frisson of electricity going through his body and he knows his mother's mind.

"No. Impossible."

"They are legally still married, n'est pas?"

"Maman, he is in love with Beth."

"Then you must convince the charming lady to give Mick up for the greater good. Woo her for yourself." She smiled, a sly knowing smile.

"You are in love with her, yes?" At his instantaneous objection, she once again smiles. "Pierre. A mother knows."


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

Ryder England smiled his wolfish grin and smacked his lips. "Still hot."

Logan glanced at the screen, wondering to whom Ryder was talking about, since so many of his many surveillance subjects were distinctly male and almost certainly would never be described as sexy. To his surprise, Coraline's beautiful black hair and red lips showed on the screen. "And just as evil. Why'd she pop up?"

Ryder shrugs. "The Boss wants to know her whereabouts at all times."

"How're you tracking her to get that close?"

"A little program I designed uploads her distinct non heat signature into satellite feeds."

"So where is she?"

"Here in L.A. actually coming out of the courthouse. Wait, I've got audio, too, from that limo she's just gotten into. What? Cellphones, man, two way radios."

An unidentified male voice says: "Coraline, Madame called."

"She can't possibly know."

Another male voice, this time an Asian. "Know what? You've not told me anything."

"En, darling, would you mind if we dropped you off? Yes, here, at the curb. I'll be in touch.

Thank God, that little worm was getting on my nerves. What does she want?

I think you've been summoned."

"About time."


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

"Jacob is - hell, you are all - in danger."

Mick didn't mince words. "Leave Paris tonight. I've arranged for a safe house and I will be over in an hour to pick you up. Alison, Pierre's family may somehow be involved but our source may not be reliable on that point. What we do know is that we've got to keep Jacob away from Monique."

"Pierre's alright, isn't he?"

Beth gets on the line. "Alison, he'll be alright. We haven't actually spoken to him but he still has powerful friends to protect him."

"But Mick said his family may be involved? Is that Madame? I know she would not harm Jacob. Beth, what is going on?"

"Mick just left and he'll fill you in on what we know when he arrives. I've put in a call to Pierre - oh, speak of the devil. Alison, Pierre's here. I'll call you when I know more."

Robert comes on the line. "Wait, Beth, Jacob's gone. He was just here, saying how sorry he was for all this trouble. Beth, are you there?"

"I - yes, I'm here. Mick will find him. Stay put, Robert, until he gets there then get Alison and Frannie safe."

"Beth?"

"Oh, my God ... Pierre, no!"


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

Ben Talbott walked away from the L.A. county courthouse dazed but free, completely exonerated from all charges. There never had been a US Marshall, although there was a very real body sucked down into the La Brea Tar Pits.

Ben pondered. He could go back to his old life - the new D.A. practically begged him to - but somehow his priorities had changed in the last 24 hours.

One full day, one full night. That's all it took. It was less than a drop of water in the vampire Kostan's bucket of life but to him, a mere human, it had seemed like forever.

A forever that was more exciting than he had ever experienced in his whole life. Man, he could almost see what Beth found so intriguing. Almost. But still, being with Josef and Logan, being brought into that very exclusive, and extremely secretive club was a high no crack cocaine or methamphetamine could ever match. And now he was free!

As he walked along the sidewalk in the bright sunshine of Los Angeles, no longer invited into the Kostan limo, he should be exultant. Somehow it only depressed him. Maybe he was coming off his own high after catching a glimpse of an alternate universe. One where laws, and rules could be conveniently set aside. A purposeful life is all he had ever wanted. Catching and putting away the worst of the criminals, had that been too much to ask?

Now he knew too much. He had imagined it sordid, had worried about Beth, Alison and their children being around the bloodsuckers, afraid for Beth's immortal soul. But he needn't have worried after all. They were well protected.

They were safe.

Suddenly a long, dark shadow slides up towards him, and a hand yanks him in.

"What are you doing, for God's sake! I no longer work for you, remember?"

"Beth needs us."

"I'm your man."


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Jacob Fordham knew what had to be done. Feeling like a vigilante gunslinger, a Von Helsing, with his makeshift stake slung into his pea coat's inner pocket and a jaunty knitted scarf around his neck, he headed out to the club.

He wouldn't hide, no, that was the coward's way. Instead he would find her, ask her why, force her to confess. Then he would destroy her.

The club was open, dimly lit at this time of night. He didn't see anyone he knew. Jacob asked the barista if she had seen Monique but the girl seemed to not know her. Crazy, she had served us just last week. What about Heinrich? That same, vague nothingness came out of the girl's eyes. Glamored. She's been glamored, thought Jacob.

He ordered a double espresso, although with all the adrenaline coursing through his body, he probably didn't need caffeine, too. Still it kept him occupied while he waited. Waited, for he knew she would find him. And then ...

"Jacob." Her soft, smoky voice called to him. As always she reminded him of Carla Bruni Sarkozy, former first Lady of France. Funny, that song, "Quelqu'un M'a Dit" - in English, Someone told me ... started buzzing around in his head. He was feeling very strange, lightheaded as he translated the French words into English:

"They tell me our lives are not worth much,

they pass in an instant as roses wilt ..."

Monique whispered to him. "Yes, yes, mon ange, listen to those words. Come along where we can be more private. I need to speak to you."


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

"It's getting stronger, Beth, this pull we have towards each other. I know you feel it, too!"

Pierre had come up to the apartment and entered as Beth was on her cellphone. She had turned to him, a look of horror replacing a smile on her face.

Ah, mon Dieu, she has read me and knows my darkest thoughts. Still, Pierre tried to reason with her.

"It's either him or me. He's already spoken for - made vampire by and married to Coraline. Together they will control vast wealth and have untold power."

Pierre let the words sink in as he beheld her lovely face, her emotions obviously torn. The boy, Elliott, had come out of his room, staying at just to her right peripheral vision. He felt rather than saw her immediate change into warrior mother. He played his next card.

"I am human, and can be a real father to your child, not one who must stay away during the day and control his every movement near the two of you."

He could feel her reaction but still she didn't speak.

"This was meant to be. The amulet has bound us together. It's why it didn't work on Mick when he held it, and why our powers and skills keep getting keener. You are not alone in life any longer. I read others' thoughts, too, and thus it assures our mutual protection."

The hand was nearly played out. One last gambit.

"He will perish if he refuses this honor. You must give him up so that he will live and thrive. Only you, Beth, can save Mick."

She had remained silent, waiting for his final declaration, but it had not come. He loves me but will not say it. He has a fall back plan for he knows her too well. She will never give up Mick.

The decision made, in a flash, Pierre leaves her.

Elliott comes to her side to be comforted. "Mama, will Daddy die?" She murmurs reassurance to him but her wise little owl knows her fear, too.

Think, Beth, concentrate. How much time do I - does Mick - have? But who to call?

"Josef, Mick and I need you."

"I have people there, Beth. Relax. We're on our way."

"We?"

"Hi, Beth."

Her heart squeezed at the sound of his voice.

"Ben. Come quickly."

"On the wings of a dove."

"Hell, no, the wings of my supersonic. We just got special clearance. Haven't had one in the air since the 90's. It is so on, Beth."


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

"Heinrich, let me pass."

Monique had almost achieved a quiet sidestreet away from Cafe Luna when her longtime German partner stood in front of her.

"Orders. He's not to be harmed."

"i do not take orders from Coraline anymore." She flipped her hair back and stood defiantly. "And where have you been all this time, cher? Last time we spoke, I gave you a simple assignment. Tell me, Heinie, was Blondie a squirmer or a screamer? More importantly, how did the beautiful Beth taste?"

A softly strangled sound came from Jacob as he roused to the sound of Beth's name coming from Monique. Heinrich wondered idly if he should do anything about that stake he saw being pulled out. Nein. "I would not know. She is now also off limits as our former employer no longer is in control."

That got her attention. "When? I was not ..."

Two things happened very quickly after that. The first might not have had a good ending if not for the appearance of the second. Jacob's hand flashed out with the stake, finding it harder to place in icy, rock hard vampire flesh than he had ever imagined. It wouldn't go in. He would die now and he felt as if he were back in that kidnapper's cold cellar from many years ago, bricked in to die alone. He struggled for breath.

Monique looked not at him, but at the two vampires who had suddenly appeared next to Heinrich.

"You will not harm this mortal nor his family."

"Madame." Monique went down on her knees as Jacob lay crumpled next to her. The other figure rushed to lift and hold the boy.

"Jacob, buddy, breathe!"

Suddenly with a whoosh, his body responded once again to Mick's voice and Jacob's lungs filled with air.

"Mick. I knew you'd come. I - I tried to stake her - but ..."

"Jacob, it's okay. Guess that wasn't in your curriculum until next year, huh? Well, now you've got the edge."

Jacob laughed and relaxed. He saw Madame and flushed scarlet.

"Young man, that was a very foolish thing to try to go up against a vampire. Foolish yet courageous. You must get that from your grand sire." She looked at Mick, assessingly. She seemed about to say something then turned to Heinrich and Monique.

Madame dealt swiftly with the two miscreant vamps, meting out a just punishment. Not death as they had been "misled" but banishment from Europe, once again forbidden to avenge any harms, whether real or imagined or suffer her wrath.

The wise old woman looked sadly at Mick again, having reversed another, previous decision.

"Best to get young Jacob home now, Mick, and then I imagine Beth and your son are anxiously awaiting your return."


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

"Alright, quit bickering. Jesus, you guys are like Cheech and Chong. Logan, I hear you. You say, Coraline is in cahoots with the Red Chinese Capitalist En and behind Josef's recent skirmish? You don't say? Kicked to the curb, huh?"

Logan and Ryder were giving their report to Ben Talbott, instantly promoted to war counselor by Josef, who had then promptly headed off to his inflight coffinl Now I'm his Consigliere. Shades of the Godfather. Guess we had switched from westerns to Mafia movies.

"Alright. So Coraline is enroute to Paris and about an hour ahead of us. But what did she mean by 'its about time this Madame summoned her'?" Not a clue. Now why am I not surprised? Ryder. Bring me up to speed on who this Madame is! Oh, right. Pierre's vampire mother slash sire. But Pierre's not vampire anymore. So who's running the show - coven - whatever?"

After picking their brains for a while, Ben finally had gotten a decent picture of what was going on. Maybe. No thanks to Josef. I was sucker punched. Beth's voice asking for help and here I am again, in the thick of vampire intrigue.

He had called Beth but she hadn't answered back. Same thing with Mick. He hesitated calling Robert Fordham but after all this time, surely there would be no bad blood. And besides, they were on the same team now.

"Dr. Linn? Alison, this is Ben Talbott. Please, don't hang up."

Once again, he had to climb a steep learning curve in vampire 101 but it was good to speak to someone from academia. She explained the seemingly impossible scene of the Pere LaChaisse cemetary amulet transformation, and gave him some insight into the mother's - Madame everyone called her - problem. He would have to process later the impact of Pierre, Beth, and Jacob's roles in the present problem.

For now, it was enough to know that Coraline was their most immediate concern. From Alison, he had gotten the phone number of her French attorney, Gervais Montel. He vaguely remembered talking to the guy in Los Angeles during that whole BioAnalysis flap but the case got dropped quickly. So Montel was working for Pierre's family, probably still is. Worth a call which he placed. Done and done. And if Don Corleone didn't like it, he could damn well rise and shine.

The fatigue was setting in. The adrenaline of earlier in the day had worn off and the noise of the jet as it screamed through the sky had long since receded. Ben couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

No one disturbed Madame's sleek black Mercedes Hybrid limo at the curb, parked in the Absolutely No Parking zone at the airport. Every ten minutes or so a security official would come out, trying to get a glimpse through the tinted windows at the celebrity. But they were not allowed closer than five feet and would go back inside.

Inside the luxury car, Madame, with her superior hearing, caught the last one's mutterings, about the superwealthy taking over the world. She smiled until she heard the rest, something about needing another revolution. Madame remembered La Guillotine and fought down her panic. Ah, if only Pierre were back with her. He would reassure. Maybe even laugh it off!

And unbidden, a vision of him, slumped over, with blood dripping from his neck, came to her. That wretched German! She had been too lenient.

"It is done." Madame closed her eyes. "Tres Bien."

The door opened and with a whoosh, Coraline angrily entered, followed by Gervais. But Madame's horrified - and was that saddened? - visage kept her words unspoken. The dark haired beauty looked to the lawyer, who as usual was tugging on the tie at his neck, and saw that he was just as clueless as she.

Madame opened her eyes, and as if Coraline's appearance were not of her summoning, coldly asked:

"Coraline, to what do we owe this pleasure?"


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

Mick had found Beth at home, with Elliott curled around her arms, the boy asleep.

But Beth was not asleep, nor was she yet aware of him, and Mick sensed a sea change within her. Her wide blue eyes did not blink, nor did she smile at him. It was as if she were in a catatonic state.

Mick gently unfolded the child who then trustingly burrowed into his father's arms.

They stayed like that for what seemed forever and then Mick's cell rang.

It was Josef.

Mick took the call in his den, Elliott still with him, clinging as if his life depended on it. Poor kid. He must feel abandoned right now. Mick knew the feeling. It was as if, without Beth's loving maternal presence, they were suddenly orphaned.

He shook himself and answered.

"Josef. Yeah, I know. Jacob and I were there. Pierre, he found us." Silence then a question. "You know I wouldn't - couldn't - do that for him."

Another silence. "She's here but traumatized. I hope she can forgive me. Someday."

Again a silence. And then, another voice.

"Yes, Madame. We're here. You're welcome to try."


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

He had known from the beginning that there must be an end but somehow, Pierre had hoped for a different outcome. Still, he was grateful to God for giving him the albeit too-brief respite from being un-dead.

It had been illuminating, exhiliarating, and full of emotions he had never experienced before, in that first, cloistered life. Love. He had felt its full measure, fairly bursting with secular and sacred feelings. He had enjoyed being human again, even knowing in his heart of hearts how it would end.

But now he knew his path was once again set, and Beth's was the right decision for all.

Pierre left her and went in search of Mick. He would find her lover and let him do the honors. It was somehow all fitting into place; this siring would mix their bloodlines together and keep the families safe.

Who was he kidding? He meant it would keep Beth safe. For he knew, she would take the loss of his humanity the hardest. She would mourn their shared link but would still have Elliott; her very human son. They would need his protection.

He remembered the story Alison had told him of Mick's selfless act of being re-turned when Beth was kidnapped. Yes, he understood. Some people are just worth the sacrifice.

Yet when Pierre found Mick, he was refused! He pleaded but was rebuffed. Every point he had made was countered and Mick was adamant that Madame would find another candidate beside Coraline. There was no need for his being re-turned.

He had known Monique and the German now followed him, always keeping their distance and wondered why. Perhaps his mother had sent them?


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

Alison got the call and headed out the door, telling everyone to stay put. She, Robert and the baby had been ready to leave the safehouse for over an hour but this was not the all-clear she had expected.

No, in fact, she didn't know who had called. It sounded like perhaps one of his parishioners who had found him and called the first number on his cellphone. She hadn't stopped to wonder why she was still number one, but come to think of it, she was the original programmer on his Iphone4.

All she knew was that this was Pierre, and he needed her. "Please, Lord, let him be alright". She kept repeating the mantra as she flew through the Paris streets until she finally arrived and looked around, finding it disturbing there were no emergency medical vans nor police - nothing. No crowd, not even one person. Had she gotten the address incorrect?

From the shadows came a weak, but familiar, voice. "Cherie?"

She was so relieved, an irresistible urge came flooding over her and she answered in her fake New Yoik accent, "Yeah, Petey, Cherry's here. Couldn't go back to the states widdout cha, yah know?"

A small laugh, but one nevertheless. Then Alison saw him, lying there in the alley, blood all over his clothing, but alive.

"Oh, Pierre, my love, tell me what I can do?"


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

"The amulet won't ever work again. I should know, I've tried it enough, but of course, if it's of sentimental value to you, i'll happily give it back, Madame. Here, I've kept it safely in my jewelry case."

Coraline was blindly furious. She had been brought back to Paris on a fool's errand, not to become the newly anointed heir apparent as she had been led to believe.

How had the plan gone wrong? Those two idiots must have messed up again. She wouldn't know since no one was checking in with her. And that's another thing! The power had shifted while she was in Los Angeles dealing with Josef. Never had Coraline felt so defeated.

After months of frustration trying to get that stupid amulet to work, the newest plan had come to her. It had been so devilishly simple. Machiavellian even. Pierre was never going to be leader again, Lance and Madame were hopelessly lost in the past century, and who could they turn to in The Family but me? Of course, some things would have to change and of course, some people would have to be eliminated for that to happen. Smiling, she envisioned herself taking on the role of Michael Corleone at the end of The Godfather; all scores settled as she took over the reins.

So what went wrong? Madame had acted so oddly at the airport, then again the Woman had always been mercurial. It was almost as if she knew - something - yes! Something big had happened. But what? Indeed, just as she was thinking about Madame's changeability, Coraline's mood did an aboutface. Must be a "family" trait. Vampire family, that is.

That bitch! Pierre was back. The when or how was irrelevant but the repercussions! And what was Madame up to?


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

They had rushed over from the airport to find her frozen, not seemingly aware of anything. Mick had been right, it was useless.

"Beth, it's me, Ben." Glancing at Mick, who looked ready to tear him apart if he so much as touched her, Talbott started getting desperate. Standing up, he immediately drew all vampire eyes to himself but he only addressed Josef.

"This has gone on too long. She needs a doctor. Who do you know in Paris?"

Surprising Ben, Josef looked stricken, then vehemently shook his head. "No. We can handle it. Mick, she's not Sarah but I understand. It's your call, man."

Baffled, Ben must have missed something, for they most certainly couldn't handle anything or they would have already. He looked towards the door where a regal yet lethal looking Frenchwoman was framed in the apartment's doorway, with a mousy little man in a pinstripe just behind her. "Quit pulling at that necktie, Gervais, or you will have cause!"

Without being announced, she immediately took over the room. "I hope you don't mind, Mick, but I took the liberty of inviting some people over. Pierre is on his way, along with Dr. Linn-Fordham and her famille. Plus there might be one or two others." Her voice trailed off with that last pronouncement. She looked over to see Ben Talbott, looking angry.

"Alors, where are my manners, monsieur, we have not met before, n'est pas?"

Josef stepped up to do the introductions. "Francoise, Madame de Maintenon, Louis XIV's last queen, may I present to you Benjamin Talbott, Esquire, formerly with the Los Angeles District Attorney's office and now my lawyer. Ben, this is Pierre's mother and de facto leader of the largest Paris coven."

A voice came from inside the room and they all turned towards it. Beth had sat up and was looking at them, but it was definitely not her voice.

"Charles?"


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

She was cornered. Again. She had sworn he would never again be allowed to stake her. No, Coraline screamed to herself, it can't happen but there he was ...

Lance ... and his henchman, Andre.

"Did Madame sanction this?" She was desperate, even knowing he would never do this on his own.

"Sister. You know the rules yet you persist in breaking them. What choice do we have?"

"You can start thinking on your own for a change, brother!" Why are you always at her bidding? Why not join forces with me and we can lead as we were meant to over two hundred years ago?"

"Will your schemes never end? I have to admit your pitting Pierre and Madame against our dear departed sire was brilliant."

"I don't see you thanking me."

He laughed. "You know better than anyone we Royals are an arrogant lot. But what have you done for me lately, sister?"

Coraline smiled. He obviously hadn't been allowed into Madame's inner circle. "You do know that she was ready to name you successor."

"You lie!"

"On my honor. She had thought of me, but wanted Mick also." She almost spat out that last name.

"Ah, the prodigal husband wouldn't return to your loving home? Such a pity."

"You were next in line."

"Sister, your wiles are of no use. But I do have a silver lining."

"What, Lance, you aren't staking me first?"

"No, that I can't stop." He nodded to Andre.

"But when you become aware again, your fondest dream may come true."

"My fondest dream?"

The stake went sliding in. "Why, dear sister, to be human again."


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

Jacob Fordham figured he must still be feeling the effects of Monique's earlier glamoring. Or maybe traumatized by having been with Mick when they met up with Pierre. Now that was a scene!

In his mind's eye, that moment in time of seeing a pleading Pierre on his knees, asking Mick to re-turn him for Beth's sake, yeah, that had to be it but the end result was he was just plain confused.

And yet here he was driving the car through the Paris streets, with his dad and baby sister heading to help Beth ... even his step-mother had gone out. On Vampire business.

Then Robert had gotten a call, telling them they were needed. Jacob had heard the last part of his father's words, "of course, he - we - will do whatever is needed, Alison. You can count on us." Robert had looked at his son, nodded and said, "Let's roll."

But dad had been quiet in the car, lost in some deep thought. Jacob hadn't had a chance, no that was wrong, the courage to speak to him after Mick left because of the next phone call for Alison.

Now it was quiet, too quiet in the car. Even little Frannie had been still as if in a stupor, worn out from her eventful day.

Why won't dad tell him what was going on?

And why were they stopping at the lab first?


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

"Sarah?"

Josef had turned towards the voice, the one he had not heard in over 60 years. If he had been human, the hair would have raised up on his arm. It felt as if a lightening bolt had gone off in the apartment.

The room was so electric he swore he smelled ozone! He looked over at Mick then back towards Beth's body, now moving towards him.

"Charles. It is you. Baby, what happened to your hair? And your clothes? Why are you looking at me so funny? It worked, didn't it?"

Never had Mick St. John ever known Josef to be nonplussed but then it was a weird day all around.

"Er, I ... "

Madame glanced down. The amulet was glowing! She had to know if this was now the plan so she could warn Pierre.

"Excuse me, young woman. I am sorry to interrupt but may I introduce myself?"

She turned reluctantly towards the new voice, loathe to take her eyes off Charles.

"No need, Madame. I - I don't know how, but I know you, don't I? This is all so strange. Charles, please explain!"

Madame had come up to Josef and Mick and was gesturing towards what she held. No! Mick's thoughts went wild. Where is Beth? If she knows Madame, is she inside her own body, too? Or was his Beth now still comatose, lying on a bed in New York City?

Josef collected himself and went over to embrace his love.

"Darling, you've been sleeping a long, long time. Do you remember?"

Sarah was so happy to be in his arms again. She thought being a vampire would somehow be different but he still felt cold while she remained warmed by his clothing. She closed her eyes, breathing him in, then another memory came to her.

"You are Josef now, aren't you?"

Mick had held back but couldn't wait any longer. He stepped forward.

"Beth, are you in there?"

The blonde turned her eyes to Mick and smiled, but it wasn't her smile. That is, not until Elliot came into the room.

"Momma, who's that lady inside you?"

And the tension was broken with a laugh, for children say the darnedest things.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

Alison nodded into the phone. "Yes, it sounds like a transfer was made. Perhaps when the connection with Pierre was severed, Beth's mind went in search of ... another kindred soul?"

Jacob had been hooked up to the machine and ready for the transfusion when the call had come. And none too soon for him. Sure, he didn't mind giving a pint of blood but really, what was so special about his blood anyway?

He looked over at his dad, also hooked up to a line. His dad smiled.

"Guess we're off the hook, son." He whispered the next sentence: "Confidentially, I didn't think this was going to work anyway. But then what do I know. I'm just a guy who's father happens to be a vampire."

Jacob softly laughed and Pierre slowly pivoted around to look at them. Alison came back, looking puzzled.

"Odd."

"Now what could possibly be odd about anything?" Her husband jibed. Jacob had to suppress his laugh, while Pierre just coughed.

Alison had had that squint's look of concentration on her face as she mused on what she had just learned. She looked out at the three grinning males, realizing she was somehow the butt of a joke?

"What?"

Her husband, contrite, unhooked his transfuser and got off the cot. "Sorry, Allie, all right, I'll bite." Whoops of laughter erupted. "What's odd?"

She explained what had transpired at Mick's apartment. "But this time there was no skin contact at all with the amulet. It simply had to be in the same room with only one of its recipients."

Jacob found his voice. "Boy, and we thought we had invented touchless technology. Cool. So who was it on the other end of the receiving line? Better not be Monique," he said angrily.

Allison understood how it must hurt to see a precious gift such as life rejected so thoroughly by someone he had felt love for. She shook her head.

"No, and it wasn't Coraline either." She knowingly looked at her former lover, who was still pretty ashen but beginning to pink up from the fresh blood.

Pierre knew, for as he had lain in the alleyway after Heinrich's attack, a vision was shown to him (and he suspected to maman also) of a lovely young woman awakening from her bed. A redhead who was wearing the amulet.

"Non, t'was Sleeping Beauty ... but not the one from the fairy tales, Jacob. This one apparently wasn't waiting any longer for love's first kiss and caught the first amulet that offered."

Robert Fordham smiled. Ah, he did love a good supernatural mystery.

Even if it was a Banbury tale.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

Mick was the first to react after the laughter had died down by scooping up Elliott and airplaning him over to his mother. The body that was Beth/Sarah slumped down onto a couch and the boy promptly ran over and burrowed in, clutching her tightly around the waist.

Josef had reached for his cellphone the moment that happened and wasn't surprised to see a waiting text message. "A Miracle! Miss has stirred and awakened. Please instruct."

He quickly texted back. "Is she speaking? Hold off any but necessary answers til I arrive. If she is hungry, slowly re-introduce to solid food. Start physical therapy for those unused muscles. I will be there in (here he checked his watch calculating flight and sleep times), sixteen hours." He hit send and looked up to see Ben Talbott pressing a wet cloth to the back of Beth's neck.

"She's fainted but at least that's better than the coma. What the hell just happened?"

Mick looked past Josef to Madame, who also was finishing with her cellphone conversation.

"Ah, oui, Alison, I - we will do just that, tout suit."

All eyes were on the regal lady, even Beth's blue eyes for as she roused from her swoon she turned and focused. For the first time ever as a vampire, a sheepish look appeared on Madame's face and she held out the amulet, still glowing.

Mick and Josef looked at each other; the first had that pissed off look, while the latter broke into a smile but it was Beth who spoke first.

"It was you, Madame? Oh, yes, of course. For Pierre." Beth nodded, looking down at her own son. What wouldn't she do herself to keep him safe; to heal his wounds?

Mick wasn't so understanding. "She could have been killed!" For once, he and Ben Talbott agreed on something.

The haughtiness was back on her face as she huffed, "Really, you are overreacting, Mick. She had survived the first jolt. Why not another? And see, she is well and unharmed." She looked over at Josef, "And he seems more than pleased by what has transpired, n'est pas?"

Josef had to give her that one but still came to Mick's defense. "You really should have asked first, Madame. Who knows what that thing could have done? So it was meant to re-turn Pierre?"

"Ah, ... no." The old lady had that look on her face again. "Ultimately, being human did not ... what is the word?" She searched her vocabulary. "uh, it has a food meaning ... oh, yes, "agree" with him and so he declined." She smiled, which to Ben seemed kind of creepy, especially with that digestion term just having been used. What, did being human give him heartburn?

Mick wasn't convinced and he also remembered overhearing her last conversation. "So he's with Alison, at the lab now? Doing what?"

"Heinrich Stein found him, intent to take his life."

She looked at Josef, who had figured it out. "Pierre fought back and was re-sired but was too weakened by the attack. He must have called Alison for help."

"Yes. She was able to get enough fresh blood to stabilize him."

Mick was still angry. "How? She doesn't do that kind of lab work anymore. Where'd she get the ... oh, no, wait a minute."

Josef laughed. "She hoodwinked Jacob ... and probably Robert, too? So he has Mick's blood in him after all?"

Madame did not understand the laughter but she would be damned if she asked. Beth could see her look and took pity on her.

"Madame, Pierre must have asked Mick to re-turn him. But Mick wouldn't, won't, hasn't ever, right, Mick?"

A curt nod from Mick and a curious look at his friend from Josef.

Beth continued. "Alright. So you came over here anyway, knowing about Pierre. And you had the amulet?"

Once again, for the third straight time, a sheepish look crossed Madame's face but she was saved from answering by an arrival.

For as he slung the staked body to the floor, Lance lamented, "Sorry, Madame, I'm late. She's too heavy to jump with and as always, Paris traffic was a bitch."


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

One year later.

"Take Five" from the long-playing (lp) vinyl, Best of Brubeck, was playing on the stereo and once again, Beth was in the kitchen, swaying to the wonderful jazz music and humming to herself as she prepared dinner.

"Dreaming of her?" Mick's soft baritone reached her the same time as his hands curled around to her stomach. The usual tremor went up her spine at his lightest touch.

"Will she be blonde with blue eyes, like her mother?"

She smiled, cat like. "Ah, only a gypsy could see into the future."

"Gypsy Rose. Great name. Reminds me of a stripper I once knew. I like it!" Josef's voice came from the living room.

Sarah's voice laughed as she entered the kitchen, coming to a stop upon seeing Mick caressing Beth's swollen body. She blushed at the intrusion as only a young 50's girl would, and stayed at the doorway. "That's not a proper girl's name. Beth, you can't be thinking of naming her that?"

Before Beth could speak, Mick felt a series of kicks and the parents looked at each other. Beth shook her head, "Coincidence. There's no way that child knows what we're talking about!"

Sarah started agreeing when she got an in utero image of a smiling child, then flashes of the future life of the same child. "Oh, fig! Charles, that thing happened again. Beth, did you see her, too?"

Josef, hearing his name, strolls in just as Mick turns his wife towards him. The eyebrow goes up and Beth folds.

"What with Pierre - and Madame, too - it's getting hard to keep anything a secret anymore, isn't it, Sarah?" Once again, the young woman blushes. "But yes, something tells me I'm going to regret this pregnancy. Whatever her name, she's going to be holy terror."

Sarah giggles. "Poor sweet Elliott won't know what hit him! Oh, Charles, I can hardly wait to have one."

All eyes go to Josef, who doesn't blink but just smiles at all. "What? I've already told her, if she can find a distant relative's DNA, I'll go for it."

Eight months pregnant Alison Linn Fordham comes lumbering into the kitchen, catching the last sentence.

"Then get ready to be a daddy, Josef. We've found a good candidate, your relative survived the plague. His name is Vladimir ... Vlad for short."

"Of course he is."


End file.
